Resident Evil: The Darkness Continues
by Hobohunter
Summary: Leon and the other survivors have to leave their new lives and go into hiding. All of the guys decide to meet up to put a end to Wesker and his upcoming nightmare. Has past RE characters. LeonClaire ChrisJill. Ch30 is now up! -COMPLETE-
1. Awkward Silence

List of Resident Evil survivors and important people:

RE 0

Rebecca Chambers

Billy Coen

RE

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

Barry Burton

Rebecca Chambers

Brad Vickers

--------------------------

Albert Wesker

RE2

Leon S. Kennedy

Claire Redfield

Sherry Birkin

------------------------

Ada Wong

HUNK

RE 3

Jill Valentine

Carlos Olivera

Barry Burton (Cameo)

----------------------------

Nicholai Ginovaef

RE Survivor

Ark Thompson

Lott Klein

Lily Klein

RE Gaiden

Barry Burton

Leon S. Kennedy

Lucia

RE Code Veronica

Chris Redfield

Claire Redfield

-----------------------

Albert Wesker

Steve Burnside

RE Dead Aim

Bruce McGivern

Fongling

RE Outbreak 1 and File #2

Kevin Ryman

Mark Wilkins

George Hamilton

Cindy Lennox

Alyssa Ashcroft

David King

Jim Chapman

Yoko Suzuki

RE4

Leon S. Kennedy

Ashley Graham

Ada Wong

Ingrid Hunnigan (Important)

Albert Wesker (Important)

HUNK (Important)

-------------------

Merchant

Just to let you know. Under the dotted line means that the person was thought to be dead, or no one knows what happened to them.

Oh. And I wont be using the people from the outbreak games. And I wont use Lucia from Gaiden. Or from Umbrella chronicles seeing on how those are the survivors of the other games. All there was new was Talos, the Ivan's, Red Queen and Sergei Vladimir. It was a great game and I have all "s" rank on all the levels, but I don't need to incorporate them into this. I will mention them, but that's about it. Sorry, but that's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live). I like the games but... I'M LAZY. And I normally write in the middle of the night, so I'm tired too.

Resident Evil: The Darkness Continues.

Written by: Hobohunter

Chapter 1

It has been about one awkward hour since Leon last talked to Hunnigan on the communicator. Leon was still sitting on the jet ski that saved Ashley and his lives. They sat there not talking ever since Ashley tried to "ask him out". Leon had the communicator in his hand. He couldn't talk to anyone because it was sending out a beacon to the helicopter that would pick them up. Leon was playing with the little "cute" bear that was on the keychain. Finally Ashley got the courage to talk.

"Umm. Leon?" Ashley asked in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Leon asked while staring out in the ocean.

"When will the helicopter come to pick us up?"

"Should be here any minute now." At least that's what Leon hoped.

Then they heard the sound of the chopper. The communicator turned back on and Hunnigan talked to Leon.

"Leon, the helicopter spots you and the subject. It will send out a rope ladder. Have Miss Graham go first." Hunnigan said in a serious tone.

"Of course she goes first. I am a gentleman after all." Leon said with a slight smirk.

The helicopter was directly above them and they let out a rope ladder. Leon carefully made sure she was up on the ladder safely. Then she started to climb up. Then Leon did the same thing. Abandoning the jet ski in the middle of the ocean.

There was a medic on the plane and was checking out Leon and Ashley's wounds. The medic pulled out a large first-aid box and took out some gauze and some rubbing alcohol. She place some latex medical gloves on her hands and started applying the alcohol to Ashley's legs. Leon hadn't noticed how torn up they had become during their little "adventure". He would have treated them if her had knew, but Ashley should have told him in the first place. Ashley noticed him looking at her legs and clamped then together and looked out the window. Leon's pocket started beeping so he placed his hand inside it and pulled out the 'ol trusty communicator. He turned it on and once again saw the face which belonged to Ingrid Hunnigan.

"Leon, were going to have you two on a private jet back to the US. The agent on the plane will inform you about what will happen from there. You should be there with in the hour"

"Ok. That should be fun." Leon said with an annoyed look on his face.

Leon and Ashley sat in silence the whole entire time. Neither felt like talking at the moment. Then they landed and was transfered to the jet. Which both of them seemed to enjoy more. Ashley sat far away from Leon and looked out of a window. Leon barely sat down before someone came out of the cockpit and took a seat next to Leon. Then man slapped Leon on the back and then gave him a hug and was pretending to cuddle with him. Ashley watched and questioned the actions between the two men.

"Oh Leon! I don't know what I would do without you! Oh the stories I heard. I thought that you were a goner for sure!" The man exclaimed pretending to cry. Leon shoved him off and replied.

"Oh you know I'd never do that. Who else would you go drinking with after work?"

"I can always drink with Mr. Redfield, but I still think he doesn't like me too much after that last time." The man said with the sly smile. Ashley was out of the loop with this one. Both of the men noticed this and the mysterious man got up and introduced himself.

"Thompson. Ark Thompson. Nice to meet you Miss Graham." He lent out his hand. Ashley shook it briefly. He went back to his seat.

"He's my friend. That's all. Nothing else." said Leon

"Leon. Baby. How could you say that? I thought we were more that friends!" Ark exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Fine. Best friends. That's all."

"That's my buddy. Hey... Have you called Claire yet? I bet she's worried." Ark said in a serious tone.

"Not yet. I haven't been by a phone yet." Leon said with a worried look.

"Oh, she's gonna kill you. I think I will wear my best suit."

"What? Suit? What are you talking about?" Leon asked. Ashley was listening in on the conversation too and was wondering the same thing.

"I will wear my best suit to your funeral. I want to look good while I try to hook up with the deceased's widow." Ark said menacingly while wiggling his eyebrows. Leon shoved him and heard a yell.

"What? Your married! I didn't know that." Ashley yelled after she put two and two together.

"Yeah. He is. It's not like you asked -" Ark was silenced by the horrified look on Ashley's face.

"No she didn't! Oh my god, ah ha ha ha ha! No way! Oh crap!" Ark screamed with tears in his eyes. He was laughing way too hard.

"Shut up" Said Leon and Ashley in unison. That's all they needed, a man laughing about a girl barely out of her teens asking out a man that was near his thirties.

"Didn't you see his ring on his finger?" Ark said while wiping his tears.

"I had on my gloves. She couldn't have know. Plus Ada was running around everywhere I went." Leon said with his head leaning on the window.

"Wait. Ada. You mean Ada wong right? The older woman from Raccoon City? I thought you told me she was dead. She got like shot by a crazed bitch and then fell off a bridge or got beaten by a tyrant or something. Ahh I can't remember I swear you change the ending every time." Ark said with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought so too... Hey I don't change the ending at all! But apparently she was rescued before it was blown up. Probably by Wesker." Leon said in an irritated tone. Ark noticed this and pulled a phone out of his pocket and looked at Ashley and gestured her the phone. She grabbed it and walked away ti the back of the jet and dialed her parents phone number. While she was talking, Ark asked Leon some questions.

"What was Ada doing there Leon?" Ark asked in barely a whisper.

"She was working for Wesker to retrieve a sample." Leon replied.

"What? Wesker. Shit that means t-" Ark was cut off by Leon

"Yeah, he's reviving Umbrella. We knew this might happen." Leon said hastily. After Leon said it Ashley turned off the phone and gave it to Ark. Ashley knew they were talking about something.

"What were you guys talking about while I was on the phone?" asked Ashley.

"Man stuff." Ark answered quickly. Ashley rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. Leon gave Ark a death glare and then to break the ice, Ark gestured Leon the phone.

"You know you wanna call her. You haven't talked to her in ages now. She's worried about you." Said Ark in a serious yet mocking manner. Leon grabbed the phone and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang for two rings and was answered.

"Hello?" Said the warm and inviting voice of Claire.

"Hi there." Leon said with a beaming smile.

"Oh my god! Leon! Oh I was so worried." Leon could hear his wife almost crying over the phone.

"Don't cry. I'm fine. I'll be home in about a week because of debriefing and they have to do some tests. I'll be home before you know it." Leon said assuringly.

"HI CLAIRE!" Ark screamed into the phone. He whispered something into Leon's ear. And he repeated it to Claire.

"Ark wants to know how Lily and Lott are doing." said Leon in a annoyed fashion.

"Tell him that they are doing fine. And tell him "Hi" too."

"Claire says "Hi" and that they are fine." Leon said hastily towards Ark.

"Leon? Are you sure you're ok? I'm just worried you know." Claire said in her concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Really. I have to go now, we'll be landing soon.".

"Ok. Leon. I love you, take care now. I'll see you soon!"

"I know, I love you too. Bye." Leon closed the phone and handed it to Ark. Ark took it and pretended to cry into Leon's shoulder.

"Oh Leon. That was beautiful. I have to find me a decent woman. But she can never become between you and me!" Ark cried.

"You really do need one. I fell so sorry for Lilly and Lott. I can't believe that they let you adopt them. And I also cant believe that the adoption agency let you too." said Leon smiling.

"You know it!" Ark screamed. Then the pilot told them to fasten their seat belts because they were going to land soon.


	2. Window of opportunities

Chapter 2

Ashley was the first to get off the jet. Followed by Leon and Ark. Three Government Agents came and took Leon and Ashley to a black limo. Ashley was seated by the unknown agent. While Leon was siting on the opposite side looking at the mini bar inside. The other two sat in the front part.

"Miss Graham, Mr. Kennedy. I'm Special Agent Hurstein. We will escort you to a hidden facility so that we can do some tests and such. Kennedy, you will also be debriefed there as well. You will have no contact with the outside for at least a week." Hurstein said in a serious manner.

"Fine." Ashley and Leon said at the same time. Not paying any attention to Hurstein.

They arrived at the undisclosed facility and was taken into rooms to change into the hospital gowns. They both had tests to see if the parasite was still in them. Or if they were contagious. The also had pneumonia tests and HIV tests as well. They practically had every medical test known to man. And neither got a break because they were being debriefed while they weren't having any tests done. It was going to be a long week of solitude for both of them. But both of then thought that it was better than Spain.

Ashley was having nightmares while she slept. She'd have to be woken up by the night shift of nurse's because she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Leon however, slept with no dreams whatsoever. It was just dark with nothing popping out from no where. Those frightened him more than the nightmares.

On the sixth day of being there Leon was glad that they stopped giving him tests and debriefing. He sat there with the t.v. on watching a episode of Supernatural. It was the episode "Croatoan". It was about a virus that the towns folk contracted and it turned them into "Zombies". Leon watched out of curiosity and then turned it of and rolled on his side.

_"If they only knew the truth." _Leon said to himself sighing. Then Leon heard a knock on his door. Then it door was opened by a man with greying hair in a white doctor's coat. He looked at his file and told Leon the news.

"Ah. Mr. Kennedy. It seems that you and Miss Graham have a perfect bill of health. Both of you can leave today. A car will come to pick up both of you and drive you to a private runway and you will be transfered to D.C." said the doctor with a smile on his face.

"That's great news Doc. Now I can get out of this hell hole." Leon replied with a smirk.

"Yes. Well you keep yourself out of trouble for a while now Mr. Kennedy. You may change your clothes. And after that you go to the nurse's station and sign the release forms please." The doctor then left Leon alone in his room.

Leon quickly changed into some clothes that Ark had brought for him. Luckily Claire gave them to Ark before he left D.C. to come pick him up. And he was also happy that she packed his favorite jeans and t-shirt. Leon looked around for anything else he might have forgotten. He sighed when he looked because he almost left his attaché case behind. Then he left his room and walked down the hallway to the Nurse's station. He was greeted by an older nurse that was wearing Care Bear scrubs.

"On your way out Mr. Kennedy. That's great news! Miss Graham is in the waiting room for you. Just sign some papers please." She had a large smile on her face. Leon signed the papers and then was shown to the waiting room. Inside sat Ashley with three other people. They all wore black suits and sunglasses.

_"They have to be with the secret service"_ Thought Leon.

Leon walked in and turned around and almost ran face first into Ark. Ark shoved him away from him.

"I know you wanna kiss me baby, but not while I'm working. They boys will make fun of us." Ark said with a serious look on his face. But he couldn't hold it long and broke into a grin.

"Shut up." said Leon. Leon turned to Ashley and gave her a smile.

"Ready to leave kiddo?" Leon said with an assuring smile.

"Of course I am." said Ashley.

They walked with the three secret service agents and of course Ark. They went to a limo and rode in it for what it seemed like ten minutes. Then they were ushered to a jet. Ashley sat next to Leon and Ark sat on the other side of him. Ark once again took out the phone and offered it to Ashley. She took it and walked to the other end of the jet. Then Ark moved closer to Leon so they could talk.

"I heard that they are going to give you a party when you get back. They invited all of your family and friends. I think it will be a disaster. " while Ark said that he had a cheerful smile on his face.

"I don't want a party. I don't like to go to big fancy parties. They are boring, and I don't think it will be safe." Leon was too afraid to have all his family and friends in one spot now that Wesker has returned again.

"That's exactly what Claire said, so you won't be having one. She knows you too well." Ark said with a laugh in his voice.

Of course Claire knew him well. They'd been through hell together and back. After she came back form Antarctica she pushed people away because she thought that they would get hurt like that Steve kid. But Leon stayed by her as much as he could. And they grew even closer from that. Pretty soon they were inseperatable. Then they got married and Leon had to go into training. They only could write letters, because that was the only means of communication they allowed. But now after the Spain ordeal, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He was going to be there for her like she was there for him.

"Hello?" Ark tapped Leon on the head because Leon drifted off into his thoughts. Leon snapped back and looked around like he was confused. Ashley came back with the phone again and handed it back to Ark.

"Hey! You wanna call Claire and tell her we will be there in about an hour?" Ark handed him the phone and Leon dialed her number waiting for what seemed and eternity but actually it only took four rings and Claire's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Claire in a sleepy voice.

"Hey you. Guess what?"

"What?! Your coming home?"

"You guessed correct."

"When will you be here?"

"In about an hour."

"I'll come pick you up then."

"Nah, Ark can drive me home. You sound tired. What are you doing?"

"Doing laundry. Nothing special. Kinda boring. Lily and Lott are at school and I have nothing to do"

"Sounds like fun. Well I gotta go now. I'll see you in a few. I love you Claire."

"I love you too Leon. Bye for now." Leon hung up the phone and gave it back to Ark. Then he dozed off to sleep and dreamed of nothingness.

--------------------------

Earlier at Leon's house Claire was doing the laundry. It was hot in the house so she opened a window in the living room. And then her cell phone rang. She answered it and talked to Leon. She forgot all about the opened window. And then walked off to the laundry room which was two rooms away. Claire had just started the washer when she thought she heard something.

"Shit." Claire mumbled under her breath. She forgot about the window. She went to the closet in the room and pulled out a .357 magnum. Every room in the house had at least one loaded gun in a room. She carefully paced herself and walked into the hallway. She walked cautiously to the living room. She peeked around the corner and saw nothing. She saw the opened window and the breeze was blowing the curtains. It was making a rustling sound.

_"Thank god. I thought it was a person."_ Thought Claire. She walked over and closed the window and turned around.

"You know Dearheart. Leaving a window open can be very dangerous. Especially for you." Claire's heart missed a beat and she spun around and stood motion less while she stared at Albert Wesker. He was so close that she could see his red eyes shine from behind his dark sunglasses. She didn't even dare to blink.

"Wesker." muttered Claire. She didn't even move her lips. It slipped out of her mouth.

"You looked like you have seen a ghost. Now why is that?" he said with a smirk on his face. Claire didn't reply.

"Well, I shouldn't be intrusive. But I have come to ask you a simple question."

"Chris isn't here."

"I know that. I can to ask you if your husband told you anything about his mission in Spain."

Claire heard a grunt in another room when Wesker said husband. That made her more worried. She glanced at the doorway she just came from.

"No. He didn't. Who is here with you. I know there is I heard it." She still kept trying to see the other person.

"Oh you will see soon. But why should I believe you Dearheart? You could be lying to me. Now why wouldn't a Redfield lie to me?"

"I'm not. I know nothing about it."

"Alright then. We shall take our leave now."

Out of the corner of Claire's eye she saw a person. She turned her head and gasped.

"S-s-steve?" Claire said in astonishment.

There stood Steve Burnside. He didn't look a day older from when she last saw him. He was wearing sunglasses just like Wesker. He didn't show any emotions on his face at all. All he did was stare face forward at Claire. He held something in his right hand and tossed it on the couch. It was Claire and Leon's wedding picture. She looked down at the picture and then looked back up. But when she brought her eyes up Steve and Wesker were already gone. The window was still shut from when she closed it herself. She walked over and locked the window and shut the curtains, she did it to every window in the house. She also checked every door and anything else she could think of.

Claire grabbed the photo and went to the bedroom and took out every gun she could find in the room and called Chris to come over. He and Jill would be there in ten minutes with undoubtedly all the ammo they could think of that might inflict some kind of damage to Wesker. She sat there and stared at the picture and thought of the wonderful memories that happened between her and Leon on the happiest day of their lives.


	3. Warm welcome

Chapter 3

Leon and Ashley, along with Ark were driven to the White House in yet another limo. Which Leon didn't have a problem with whatsoever. They pulled up into the drive and were escorted inside the building. They were greeted by the President and the First Lady. Ashley ran to her parents and they all came together in a large embrace. Leon saw tears in all of their eyes. Then President Graham straightened up and wiped his tears and he walked straight over to Leon and lent out his hand.

"Well done Mr. Kennedy. You have proven yourself quite the hero once again. I knew I could trust you with the rescue of my daughter."

"Thank you Sir. It was an honor."

"Sure. Anyway my boy. I heard that you turned down the party. I think it was a wise decision. Those parties are very boring."

"Yes. Sir. Mr. President."

"Yes. Well then. I will have you take your leave. I'm sure your wife is worried sick about you."

"Thank you Sir. I will."

Leon walked over to Ashley. She flung herself forward and hugged Leon tightly.

"I'll miss you Leon. I'm glad you were the one that rescued me from there."

"Your welcome. You have my number if you want to call. Well, I gotta go now, I will

see you later."

"Of course you will. Bye Leon."

"Bye Ashley, stay out of trouble." He waved good bye and he and Ark walked out of the White House.

Ark lead him to a black BMW. He pressed the remote and the doors unlocked. Leon walked over to the passengers door while sliding his fingers against the hood and opened the door and got in.

"Nice car Ark. Too bad it's not yours." Leon said while he looked around in the luxurious car.

"I know. But I will take this baby for a spin. Just like Ferris Bueller. It will be awesome." He said with a large smile. Both of the men buckled their seat belts at the same time.

"But I don't want to be Cameron, he was such a loser in that movie."

"It's not your car now is it? I get to the Bueller."

Ark pulled the car out and they drove down the street. They were in the middle of D.C. in the late morning.

Ark turned on the radio and was singing to every song that played. Right now he was at the beginning of "Don't Stop Believein'".

"Just a small town girl. Livin' in the lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' any where. YOUR TURN LEON!" Ark shouted at the top of his lungs while pointing his finger in Leon's face.

"No. I don't want to." Leon said smugly.

"Come on buddy! I know you know this one! Sing it!"

Leon remained silent. He didn't feel like singing at the moment. He was thinking. At least trying to think. Ark's singing voice wasn't the best. And Leon was trying to block it out of his head.

Ark shrugged his shoulders and began to sing the song once again but even worse than before. Just because he knew that Leon was annoyed by his singing in the first place. Leon shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. Ark noticed this and turned down the radio and stopped singing.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"You think? No way. What are you "thinkin'" about?"

"Why did Wesker come back after six years? What is he planning?"

"Maybe he was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Maybe he had something going on for those years and it's finally done."

"Yeah. Maybe. But what?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just a government agent that is also a single father. If you haven't noticed, I don't get to think much now-a-days. All I have to worry about is terrorists and new boyfriends and girlfriends. It''s a tough life now." he said sarcastically

"I bet. And what you just said was really lame, it sounded like a 60's sitcom." said Leon in a sarcastic tone. He turned and looked out of the window and watched the tall buildings go by.

"Whatever Leon, you're the one that says all the lame ass dialogue."

Ark leaned forward and turned up the volume to the radio. At this time the song was over and now it was on a different one.

"Oh yeah! I'm on a highway to hell!" exclaimed Ark like a young teenage girl.

_"I actually on one right now." _ Thought Leon. Leon once again tuned out Ark's so called "singing" and watched the buildings once again. And wondering the welcome he would get when he arrived home.

------------------------

Ark's car pulled up in Leon's drive way and both of them got out of the car. Chris's car was in the drive way as well and Leon wondered why it was here. Leon had two cases with him. His suitcase, which carried only a few clothes that Ark brought. And his attaché case, which carried all of his new weapons from Spain that he got from the mysterious merchant. Leon sure was glad that they let him keep all his new weapons.

They start to go up the stairs and arrive on the front porch. Leon knocks on the door and waits a few minutes. Then he gets a little worried and pulls out his keys and his killer 7, Ark pulls out a regular 9mm Beretta. He places the key in the door and slowly turns the key in the lock. He grabs and turns the knob and slowly pushes the door open. He presses the code into the security system so the alarm wouldn't go off. He and Ark enter the house, Ark points upstairs, and Leon nods. As Ark headed upstairs, Leon kept making his way to the living room. He moved so swift that no sound came from his footsteps. The only thing that could be heard was the loud persistent beating of Leon's worried heart. He walked through the door frame and saw nothing in the living room. He turns around and is face-to-face with a double barrel shotgun.

Chris Redfield was pointing the riffle at his little brother-in-law. He had a devilish smile on his face the entire time. Luckily Chris saw Ark going up the stairs and knew Leon was in the house as well. But he still had to be cautious, and plus he wanted to scare him for some fun.

"J-jesus Chris, put that damn thing down!" exclaimed Leon

"Now why would I do that? Maybe I want to kill the man that married my sister." said Chris with a serious look on his face.

Both of the men put down their guns and went and hugged each other.

"Leon?" came a voice from upstairs. Then he heard three sets of footsteps rushing down the steps.

"Claire?" he shouted to let her know that it was him.

Claire, Jill and Ark came into view. Claire ran up to Leon and threw her arms around her husband. Then Leon looked at Chris and smiled widely. Then he gave Claire a light kiss on the lips.

"God." Muttered Chris under his breath. He knew everyone heard him say it. People knew about how the older Redfield didn't like seeing people kiss his little sister.

Then Leon and Claire then held each others hands. Ark stood there with bright pink cheeks as if he was a child coming in from the snow. Chris noticed him staring and nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey Claire, can I have a kiss too? I'm a lonely man you know." said Ark. Claire smiled and shoved him. Then Leon turned to Chris and stared at his rifle with a questionable look on his face.

"Hello Leon, how was Spain? I heard some awful stories about it." said the voice that belonged to non other than Jill Redfield.

"Terrible. By the way, what are you two doing here? And why do you have guns?" Leon asked curiously. Claire let go of his hand and stared at him in his eyes.

"Wesker's back."

"I... I know that." Leon said looking down at his feet.

"So is Steve."

"Steve. You mean the Steve from Antarctica? The one that is supposedly "dead"?"

"Yes. He was just here. With Wesker."

"How? When?"

"Just after I hung up on the phone earlier."

"We need to leave right now. Pack some things and lets go."

Claire walks away and goes upstairs to their bedroom. Leon follows to go pack some more. Ark, Jill, and Chris stay in the living room.

"Well. Another person ends up being alive after they were thought to be dead." said Ark trying to lighten up the tension.

"What do you mean Thompson?" Said Chris in an angry voice.

"Turns out that a Ms. Wong is alive too. What a coincidence huh?"

"What? Ada is alive too? Great, now we have to watch out for her too. This is a very bad day." Chris walked past Ark and went upstairs.

"You could have told him that later. Now was not a good time. Whenever Wesker is brought up he turns into a jerk" Jill also walked past Ark and went upstairs.

"Weeellll eexxxccuusse me! Like I'm a freaking mind reader people!" Ark shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ark stayed in the living room and sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Then he heard some yelling and ran upstairs to Leon and Claire's room. He met up with Chris and Jill at the door. Chris turned the knob and opened the door.

"What the hell do you mean Ada's alive!" Claire shouted.

"I mean she survived Raccoon. And she showed up in Spain!"

"What the hell was she doing in Spain Leon!?"

"She was working for Wesker and took the Las Plagas sample and left me and

Ashley a pair of freaking jet ski keys so we could get out of there before it blew up!"

"I knew she was working with him! And she left you to die for the second time! How did she know that you would escape Leon? You just got lucky, you can't trust her. She might kill you."

"I didn't trust her. She saved my life and then at the end I saved hers. Plus she's probably not going to give him it. She'll probably give a fake one, I know she doesn't want another Raccoon city. And I don't think she'd kill me."

"This time at least. What happens if there is another? What if she kills you if you get in her way? What if Wesker tells her to kill you? What the hell am I gonna do without you?"

"I highly doubt she will be the one to kill me. From what I heard it will be your friend Steve and his sick obsession with you!"

Claire fell silent. She zipped her case up, grabbed it with three duffel bags, and walked out of their bedroom. Leon grabbed his as well and followed her downstairs. They shoved past the others and went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Claire, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Your right. You shouldn't have. But... I shouldn't have said that about Ada either."

"No. Your right I can't trust her. And you can't trust Steve."

"I'm sorry Leon."

"I'm sorry too. And I would never leave you. Never."

Both of them hugged and Ark walked into to the room.

"I gotta go you two. I have to pick up Lily and Lott from school. I'll take their stuff back home, I'm sure they will want it. Then I will have them pack up and meet up with you guys later.. I know that they wont be happy about that. But their safety is important. I will be there in about an hour. See you guys later." Ark waved good bye and walked out the door.

"We need to get going. I don't want to stay here. It's not safe anymore." said Leon. He grabbed his wife's hand and walked to the front door. Chris and Jill were waiting there. Leon picked up two duffel bags and his attaché case. He was carrying four in total. Claire had three duffel bags and one suit case.

"Jesus, you guys bring enough shit?" said Chris in a joking tone.

"I could have brought more guns." said Claire while looking at her luggage.

"And I could have brought more condoms." said Leon giving Claire a devious stare.

Chris looked like he was going to be sick. He didn't want to know his little sisters sex life. He especially didn't want to hear that from Leon of all people.

_"I'll kill him if the thinks he can have sex with Claire. I don't care if they are married. They will not be doing that in the same house I'm in!" _Thought Chris with a big frown on his face.

"Jesus Chris I was only joking!" exclaimed Leon. Chris gave him the evil glare and opened the front door.

"We need to go to our house too. We need clothes and more supplies." said Jill.

"We'll go with you two. No since on bringing another car." said Leon. Jill and Chris nodded. They walked out of the house and went into Chris's car. Leon walked up to Claire and said in a whisper.

"I wasn't kidding about the condoms." he said with a slight smile.

"I know you weren't." replied Claire with a smile.

They got into the car and Chris started it up. He moved the rear view mirror so he could see what was going on in the back seat where Leon and Claire were. Satisfied, Chris pulled away front the curb. Leon and Claire watched silently as they drove away from their house. Hopefully they would return soon.


	4. Emails and car chases

Chapter 4

Chris's car pulled up to the Redfield house. Chris hit the switch that opened the door. Chris drove the car carefully inside of the garage and once he parked he hit the switch that closed the door. Everyone pulled out a weapon and they slowly advanced into the house. The house was clear so Chris and Jill went to their room and packed. Leon went over to Chris's computer and logged into a private account.

"What are you doing Leon?" asked Claire.

"Informing everyone to go into hiding, we don't want them to end up getting kidnapped or killed."

"That's a good idea Kennedy. Tell them to meet up with us at the good 'ol safe house." said Chris as he entered the room.

"I was going to do that too... jackass." muttered Leon.

"Ok. I'm done here. Lets go." said Jill. She was carrying four duffel bags. While Chris had three.

"What's with all the bags?" said Claire in a sarcastic tone.

"One for clothes, two for guns and ammo, and one for flashlights and other equipment." said Jill.

"One for clothes. Two for guns. And we didn't think to bring condoms because I'm sure Leon has some he can spare." said Chris with his eyes squinted.

Leon shut down the computer and they walked out of the door that lead them to the garage. Leon's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey buddy, it's me. Where are you guys?"

"Where do you think?"

"Oh, ok. Hey you mind if we take something bigger? I have Lott and Lily. How about the Denali? I can come and pick you guys up with it."

"Hold on I'll ask. Hey you guys wanna take Ark's Denali? It's bigger."

"Hell yeah!" shouted Chris.

"Then that would be a yes. How far are you?"

"Were right outside. I knew you guys would want to take it. Bring your shit out here and put it in the back."

"No, you reverse and pull into the garage. We need a quick get away. Ok. Bye"

"Hey Chris, he's outside. Open the garage when he's right up to the door." said Leon

"Ok, guys be careful too. Don't know if they will pop out of nowhere" said Chris.

The black Denali pulled backwards and got up to the door. Chris opened the door and it came inside. Chris immediately closed the door. Ark popped the back end and came out. Leon opened it and started trowing the bags in the back.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Lott and Lily in unison. They still had their english accent, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Hey you two!" said Claire and Jill. Leon and Chris just nodded and grunted.

"Jesus, you guys bring enough shit with you?" said Ark.

Nobody answered him and they got all of their stuff in the vehicle. Lott got out of the front seat so Chris could sit there. The Denali sat eight so there was plenty of room. Lily, Lott, and Jill sat in the back seat. Leon and Claire sat in the middle.

"Ok people, everyone with weapons out. Oh and Ark, these are bullet proof windows right?" asked Chris.

"Sure are. Do you think I'm that big of a dumbass? Now everybody buckle your seat belts. It might be a bumpy ride. Especially if I get to run over Wesker." said Ark with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone made sure they were buckled. And Chris opened the garage door. The Denali came out of the garage quickly. Chris pressed the button again to close. They were just about to pulled out when Ark slammed his foot on the accelerator. The tires squealed against the hard pavement as they went faster

"What's wrong Ark?" Chris shouted.

"Wesker just came out of your fucking house dude." said Ark

"What!" screamed Jill

Everyone looked back and saw Wesker and Steve there. They both had smiles on their faces. They didn't even move, it was like they were statutes.

"OH SHIT!" they screamed.

Wesker was there one second and then he was gone. Steve just stood there, and Leon knew that he saw staring at him. They thought Wesker left but then he popped up on Chris's side of the vehicle. He was running as fast as the car.

"Shit!" screamed Chris. He pulled out his Desert Eagle and pushed down the window button to make a crack. He slid it out and pointed the gun at Wesker and fired. But he was too fast and then he disappeared. Ark didn't slow down once, not even when he quickly turned on the ramp to the highway. Chris and the others had their head slammed into the windows from the sharpness of the turn.

"Mother... Fucker..." said Ark.

"That was too damn close." said Leon.

"No shit Sherlock." said Chris

The others sat there in silence. Then Ark turned on the radio and started singing again. Everyone looked around and saw that Lily and Lott had bright red cheeks and had their eyes to the ground.

"He.. he does this all the time." muttered Lott. Lily nodded her head in agreement. Neither one of them had looked up at their friends.

"It's a girl my lord in a flat bed ford slowin' down to take a look at me." sang Ark. He looked around and then shut off the radio. He didn't feel like singing anymore. They drove in silence until they were outside the city limits.

Chris's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Are you sure he's back?" asked the voice.

"I'm positive, we just escaped from him at my house. Scared the shit out of me. Rebecca, you need to get there as soon as possible. Billy too."

"We are going right now. We are picking up Carlos too. Barry says he will be on his way. He sent Kathy and the girls back up to Canada. So it will be a few days."

"I understand. What about the others?"

"Bruce and Fongling are coming too. I don't know about the others. They are probably going into hiding too. Hopefully."

"Good, I'll will see you guys soon. Bye."

Chris hung up the phone. He took a sigh and turned around to look at everybody.

"Ok guys, Billy and Rebecca are coming. They are bringing Carlos. Bruce and Fongling are coming too. Barry is coming as well, he sent Kathy and the girls up to Canada again. They will all be there in a couple days."

-------------------

(This is before Rebecca had called Chris.)

For two years Billy and Rebecca have been living together. They live in a small apartment in Boston. Rebecca was on the internet when she got the email from Leon. After she read it she got up from the computer and yelled at Billy to come and read it too. After he finished the email and immediately started packing up their necessities. They packed a few clothes and a ton of ammo and weapons, they also packed a large medical kit. Rebecca also placed a small medical kit around her waist just in case anything happened. They had their car packed with the items and got into the car. Billy got into the driver's seat while Rebecca was in the passengers side. They pulled out of the parking garage and drove out of the city. Rebecca decided to call Carlos to check up on him.

She dialed her friends number and waited for his answer.

"Hello?" said Carlos in his accent.

"Carlos, this is Rebecca."

"Oh, hey chica, what's up?"

"Have you checked your email recently?"

"No. Should I?"

"Yes, it's important."

"Ok, fine, hold up."

"Ok."

A few minutes later

"Alright, which one?"

"The one from Leon, from today."

"ok...huh... alright I'm reading it...oh shit. I gotta pack up some stuff."

"Get packed, were coming to New York to come get you. Well be there soon. It will take about four hours. We just left Boston. We'll be in New York soon. Be ready and be careful Carlos."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Gotta dust off all my grenades and machine guns."

"Ok, I will call you every hour to see if your ok. Well I gotta call Barry. Bye."

"Bye Becca."

She hung up and decided to call Barry Burton. The phone rang for six rings.

"I know, I read."

"Ok, good, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm sending them to Canada. They'll be safe there. It will be a few days, but I'll make it. I called Bruce and Fongling, they'll be there soon. The other's didn't answer. I hope they are alright."

"I'm sure they are. I'll see you soon Barry. Ok, take care. Bye."

Rebecca then decided to call Chris. After their conversation she hung up and looked at Billy.She gave Billy an encouraging smile. He let his right hand off the wheel and grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It will be fine Rebecca. They will be fine. I know they will."

"I know. But I still have to worry. I mean he's back, Wesker is back."

"Of course you worry, and that makes you a good person. And as for that Wesker guy. I will finally get to kick his ass. I have been waiting for that opportunity for a long time now."

Billy kept driving and Rebecca stared out of the window. Watching the blurs go by on the highway. Soon they would be in New York City and they will pick up Carlos and go to the safe house. They have to protect themselves from Umbrella again. They have to bring Wesker down again. And that was something that Rebecca was worrying about.

_"We might not be so lucky this time." _Thought Rebecca. But she pushed that thought out of her head and paid attention the road.

A/N: Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! I really actually appreciate it! I was reading my booklet to the Umbrella chronicles and it said that Carlos was Native American... Well he's going to be a latino in this here story. I wrote this story a long time ago and this new info doesn't count. In RE3 he had a "crappy" spanish accent, but in UC (umbrella chronicles) he has a regular voice. I have no clue what's going on.. I have never heard of a Native american named Carlos. Whatever.. anyways thank you and I will update super soon!


	5. Long awaiting hearts

Chapter 5

Bruce McGivern was a sly southern man. He was sent to the Spencer Rain a few years back so that he could stop a missile that would send the stolen T/G-virus into the US. The missiles would also be sent to China and that is how he met his now girlfriend Fongling. They saved each others lives countless times on that ship. He was starting to live the good life again. He still was a agent, but he worked in Denver at a desk job, while Fongling stayed at home and fixed up their house. Fongling was on the internet looking up some random things when she received an email from their old friend Leon.

"Hey, there's a email from Leon." said Fongling with a smile on her face. She and her friends haven't been keeping in touch lately. But when they did they always sent emails when something was up.

"Well then, open that sucker up and lets read it!" said Bruce ecstatically while holding a sandwich.

She opened up the letter and both of them started to read it. Bruce was chewing on his sandwich while reading and when he was about done with the email he had his mouth agaped and had some sandwich fall out of his mouth. She immediately shut of the computer after they finished reading it. They walked to the bedroom and started packing immediately.

"Hurry up. We need to get the hell out of here." said Bruce.

"I know, we need all of our ammo, weapons, supplies, anything important. Don't forget clothes too."

"Like I would forget clothes. I maybe southern, but I'm not stupid."

"More like not that stupid."

"Be quiet you. You almost ready?"

"Yeah, why don't you call some people."

"I'll call Barry. He seems to know a lot."

Bruce pulled out his phone and dialed Barry's phone number. It only rang twice.

"Hello? Barry? It's Bruce."

"I know. I'm taking the family out of the country, I'll be at the spot in a couple of days. Won't take too long."

"That's a good idea. Fongling and I are leaving now as we speak. Should I call the others?"

"Nah, they'd know by now."

"What about Kevin and the others?"

"They probably went into hiding. It will be fine. I have to go."

"Bye Barry."

"Bye."

Bruce hung up the phone just as Fongling came into the room.

"You ready now?" said Bruce.

"Yeah, let's go now."

They went to their car. They put all of their belongings into the trunk. Fongling got into the passengers side, while Bruce got into the driver's seat. He pulled out and was driving down the quiet street.

"I can't believe that Wesker guy everyone talked about is back. That's not good. Not good at all." said Fongling in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about it darlin', I'll protect ya."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"What if we don't survive this time. What if w-"

"We will not die. I won't allow it. We have faced worst things than this Wesker guy."

"Yeah, I guess your right." said Fongling. She scooted closer to Bruce and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and continued to drive to the safe house.

"I can't believe we will see almost everybody again. Just like a few years ago." whispered Fongling.

"Yeah, it will be one big happy family zombie slayin' reunion. I hope Chris will bring the beer this time. Last time Barry brought nonalcoholic beer. Now that's a sin."

"You and your beer. You practically can't live without it. It's part of your soul."

"No, sweetheart, your part of my soul. Beer is just for perks." he said.

"Oh, your so sweet. I think I might cry." said Fongling in a joking voice.

"You might want a box of kleenex then. Because I have more sappy lines for ya."

"I think I can live without them."

"you sure? They are real tear jerkers."

"I can manage."

"Whatever. Man... I'm hungry."

They continued driving down the highway. They had to drive a long way to get to the safe house. At least they enjoyed one-another's company at the time being.

------------------

"Dammit." said Carlos. He had just finished packing and was waiting for Rebecca, and of course Billy.

"_What the hell does Billy have that I don't? All he has is a bad haircut and a stupid tattoo. I'm much better for her. He's like ten years older than her!"_ Thought Carlos.

Everyone knew that Carlos liked Rebecca. Even Rebecca knew. That's why Billy made sure he was with her every time she saw him. But Carlos was thought to be a ladies man. All the younger ladies hung off of him wherever he went. All he wanted was a serious relationship. Which was astounding even to Carlos.

"Man. First Jill, now Rebecca. When Lord will I have a real Girlfriend?" Carlos thought out loud.

He flopped on his couch and just laid there. He was to angry too think. He had to find a lady. He didn't want to be like Ark and adopt kids and not have a social life. He wanted to share something with a special someone. He just had to find her.

It's been about a hour since Rebecca called. So she will be calling soon. He will see her in about three hours. Then his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos, just callin' to let you know it's been a hour. So now we'll be there in three hours in counting."

"Sound great. Everything is fine here. I will wait for you other four calls."

"Four calls?"

"Yeah, three for the hours and one more to tell me that you are here."

"Yeah, your right. Well I gotta go. We'll see you in three hours."

"I'll be counting on it. See ya later Becca."

"Bye Carlos."

He hung up the phone and had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait for the other calls. He missed talking to her. Hell, he just missed her. Period.

He decided not to sleep. He had his assault rifle next to him, and started playing his gamecube. He got bored after a while and turned it off and decided to watch some t.v.

He switched it to Cartoon Network. And started watching it.

"Alright! Billy and Mandy. I love this show!" said Carlos like a eight year old boy. He continued watching it. Then his cell phone started ringing again. He didn't look at the name and just answered it.

"Becca?" he asked.

"Becca? What the hell man, do I sound like a girl?"

"I don't know Kennedy. You do have a high pitched voice. You could be a woman. But I don't think that Claire is a lesbian. At least I hope not because she is on fine piece of a-"

"Hey now, that's my wife. Anyways, you got the message. When will they be there to pick you up?"

"Uhh. About two and a half hours. It's not that long."

"Carlos... Are you watching cartoons?"

"Nah man, I don't watch cartoons."

"Really. Sounds like Billy and Mandy to me."

"Nope. Your lame, you watch cartoons."

"Hey I know that you are watching them. I... watch them when Claire and I have Lily and Lott over..."

"..."

"See I told you. Anyways. I'm gonna let you go so you can enjoy it."

"Oh, I will. I have to go too, because Becca should be calling soon. Don't want to miss the call you know."

"Yeah, I know. See ya man."

"Yeah... see ya later."

Carlos hung up and continued watching the episode. He was anticipating on seeing her again. He knows that her can never have a relationship with her, because Billy will seriously kick his ass. And he knows that Becca really loves Billy and not him. He turned off the t.v because he couldn't really stand the name Billy at this moment.

"Old bastard" he muttered. He turned over and faced the back of the couch he had a large smile on his face because he thought about how much he wanted to kick Billy's ass at that moment.

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed. I have this story pretty much done so I will try to update everyday. But some chapters I have to change because some of the new details in the UC. Oh well... anyways I think I might put the next chapter up today was well.. I haven't decided. Thanks again.


	6. Unwanted debts

Chapter 6

It has been four hours since they all had left D.C. After two and a half hours of driving, Ark let Chris take the wheel of the Denali. They were going even faster than what Ark was driving. It was clear outside, it didn't even look like it could rain at all.

Claire had fallen asleep and had her head resting on Leon's shoulder. Leon was asleep too, he had his head resting on the window. Jill and the kids were playing a card game in the back. Chris and Ark were talking about the newest guns that were on the market.

Leon's cell phone started to ring, and it scared the crap out of everyone that was in the Denali. Leon jumped and scared Claire. He mumbled a few curse words and answered it.

"Hello?" Leon mumbled in a tired voice.

"Leon. Is that you?" asked the girl

"Ashley? How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me."

"Really? You don't say? Ohh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." Leon was trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

"Is something wrong Leon?"

"What? Oh no there isn't"

"Can you come over tomorrow?"

"No, sorry I can't"

"Oh. you want to spend time with your wife."

"That, and I'm no longer in that state."

"Why?"

"Because we are-" Claire grabbed the phone before Leon could finish his sentence.

"We're going on a road trip!" Claire elbowed Leon.

"Oh. Are you Claire?"

"Yes I am. And you must be Ashley! We are going to go visit some people we know. It was kinda unexpected. But the whole family packed up and are leaving."

"Oh. I see." said Ashley. Leon has a look of fear come across he face and he grabbed the phone.

"Ashley. Has there been anything weird happening there?"

"Kinda. that's why I called."

"What is going on?"

"My Dad wont answer his phone and the guards are missing."

"Ashley. Grab a suit case. Fill it up. grab money and get the hell out of there. Go to the airport and get on a plane. Right now. Wear a disguise or something and get there now."

"What? Leon why?"

"Because I said so! Your in danger!"

"Ah!" someone grabbed the phone from Ashley.

"Ashley! Ashley? Are you there."

"Well hello there Leon." said a smooth voice.

"Ada?"

"You are good. Don't worry about her. I will get her out for you and take her to the place you want."

"You get her on a plane safely to Charleston, West Virginia. You have to escort her. Keep her safe Ada."

"I will Leon. I will call you when we get there."

"Alright. Give the phone back to Ashley."

"You got it."

"Ashley?"

"Leon." said Ashley in annoying tone.

"Do what she says. She is the only one that can help you now. But don't trust her at all. Just keep your distance. Ok?"

"Yeah ok. Bye Leon."

"Bye Ashley."

Leon hung up the phone. Claire put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. I can't trust Ada. But she owes me for saving her life in Spain. I'm sure she'll bring Ashley safe."

"You know what guys. We need to rest soon. We'll stop after we pick her up. But we can't have Ada come with us. We will stay in a small town in Ohio. It will be fine. We just have to stop in Charleston, pick her up and leave. We can't have Ada telling Wesker our location." said Chris in a serious manner.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing before. They were currently at the border of West Virginia. They would be there soon.

-------------------

Carlos had received three calls from Rebecca. He was waiting on the fourth. She would be there soon. He got up off the couch with his rifle and made sure that everything was turned off that needed to be. He walked throughout the house checking everything. He turned off the bathroom light and then he heard something.

He walked through the house and went to his living room. He saw his phone on the couch and saw it ringing. He answered it, but when he did, someone came out of the shadows...

"Hello. Becca. Woah shit!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Carlos? Carlos?" Rebecca screamed.

"Come on, lets go Becca." said Billy.

Billy and Rebecca got out of the car and entered Carlos's building. They were running up flights of stairs as fast as they could.

"You thought me to be dead Carlos? It's a shame really. No. The real shame is that I didn't kill you back then." said the russian accented man.

"Nicholai. I see your working with Wesker. I should have know you lived. But I didn't want to accept it."

"Why not? Was it because of that bitch Valentine? Oh, but wait, you didn't get the girl. She went to her idiot male friend. How does it feel?"

"Shut up bastard."

"Carlos! Carlos?" screamed Rebecca. She was pounding on his door.

"Hey man? Open the door!" said Billy.

Nicholai looked at Carlos with a wicked smile Carlos tried to run. And then Nicholai pulled out his gun and shot Carlos where he stood.

"CARLOS!" screamed Rebecca

"MOVE NOW!" Billy took out his gun and shot the lock. The he kicked the door open with all the force he could.

They both entered the apartment. They rushed into the living room and saw Carlos. He was in a large pool of his own blood. The window closest to him was opened. They saw a man run off into the darkness of the poorly lit street.

"Carlos! Carlos? You'll be alright. You have to be." Said Rebecca while turning him over.

He saw that he was shot inches above the heart. She pulled out her first aid kit and started working on his wound. Billy was look out. Then all of a sudden a figure appeared in the doorway. Billy aimed his gun, but let it down.

"I thought that I heard a gun shot. Seems I'm right. Came here after I sent them to Canada, thought it was the closest place." said the large man.

"Barry!" said Billy

"Barry, Carlos has been shot. But I think it is alright. Grab his things and take them to the car please. After I finish a few stitches, we will take him to the car." said Rebecca. She didn't turn to look at Barry, she was more concerned about her friend's life.

"Right, I'll put my stuff in too. Billy, stay here and watch them two."

"You got it."

Billy tossed Barry the keys. Barry ran down the steps with Carlos's things and went to put them in the car. He came back five minutes later. Then Billy walked over to the window and shut it. Then he looked to see if Carlos missed anything that needed to be shut off. Then he walked back to Rebecca and Carlos.

"You done Becky?" said Barry while looking over his shoulder and shutting the front door.

"Yes. Can you two help him out. He's still unconscious. Put him in the back seat. I will sit with him incase anything happens."

"Your the boss" said Billy.

Billy and Barry grabbed Carlos and took him down four flights of stairs. Then they carefully put him in the back. Rebecca climbed in and put his head in her lap. Barry got in the passenger seat, and Billy got in the driver's. Billy started the car and they were off.

"Hey, I'm gonna call Chris. He needs to know this." said Barry.

"Good idea. Tell him were leaving New York too."

Barry pulled out his cell phone and called his old friend. It rang for a few seconds.

"Hello. What's wrong."

"Met up with the others in New York. Carlos had been shot. It's not fatal. Just above the heart."

"What? Who shot him?"

"Don't know, only Carlos does. Becky fixed him up and he's unconscious. He'll be fine. Were gonna stop in Pennsylvania for the night though."

"That's fine. we have to pick up the President's daughter in Charleston. Then we are spending the night in Ohio somewhere."

"Sounds good. Well I will see you later Redfield."

"See ya man."

Barry hung up the phone and turned around. He gave Rebecca a smile. There was a twinkle in his eye as he did it.

"He'll be fine Becky. You cant count on it."

"I know, at least we got there in time. That's all that matters." she said not looking up from Carlos.

"Hey Becca. You saved him. That's the important thing." said Billy.

-----------------------------

"Oh god. I'm gonna die."

"No your not. Now be quiet. We will get you to Charleston safely." said Ada

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I owe Leon one favor. And your the favor. I don't like to be in debt."

"Oh. I see. You don't care. You just don't want Leon asking you a favor in the future."

"You got it kid. Alright. The plane should be leaving soon. Keep your head down and be quiet. Keep that hat on too. Can't have people seeing who you are."

"Right... Uhhh... Ada."

"Yes."

"You know Leon is.."

"Married? Oh I know. To that Claire girl. She's nice. So don't worry about it."

"You know her?"

"Well. Sort of."

_Ada thought of Raccoon City. On how Leon wanted Claire to get out safely with him. How Claire's face looked when she was fighting that monster down at the underground lab by the train. She remembered throwing the rocket launcher at her and screaming._

_"Use this!" screamed Ada to the young girl._

_Claire picked it up and shot the monster. It exploded to a million pieces. Ada ran away before she was seen by Leon. She ran into the sewers and headed to the hotel in Raccoon where she would meet up with her contact. Wesker only kept her alive for the tissue samples of Birkin that had the G-virus strain fused to them. How Ada wished that she escaped with Leon instead of the inhuman named Albert Wesker. It's not like he really saved her, he just gave her a grappling gun. She had to get to the helicopter on her own while she was gravely injured._

"Uhh... Ada? You there?" piped Ashley in a small voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. We met back a long time ago. Six to be exact."

"Oh. Ok. I heard she was nice. I hope Leon was right."

"From what I heard of her, she'll treat you like a little sister."

"That sounds great. Is there going to be others?"

"Oh yes. Everyone will be there. Don't worry you will be fine. Nothing bad will happen. You'll be in hiding with the others. They will protect you. Now you are part of their little "Family" wether you like it or not."

"Oh. It's time to go now. Make sure your buckle is fastened."

Then the flight attendant came out and told everyone the same thing and showed them the demonstration of how to buckle it and secure it.

Then a few minuted later it took off. They were headed to Charleston. The flight wouldn't take long.

Ashley would be safe soon. She wont have to worry about people trying to kill her. Well.. she still had to worry about Ada. She couldn't trust her. Leon doesn't, so she can't either. She just needed her to protect her until she met up with Leon . Then Ashley realized that she needed to stop thinking about Leon.

_"He's married and happy. He has a wife that loves him. I need to stop. Plus he's too old. It's just because she saved you. Ada has feelings for him too. You know that. you saw the way they looked at each other. But. you know that Leon's entire mood changes when he talks about her. Oh well. I guess I should get some sleep." _thought Ashley.

"Ada. I gonna try to sleep."

"Ok. We'll be there soon."

Ashley nodded and leaned her head on the window. She looked out into the clouds. Then she quickly fell asleep. Ada sat there watching and saw how much of a resemblance Ashley had to Sherry Birkin. Ada shook the thought of the young Birkin girl and started watching the movie that was on the screen. Time flew by while they were in the clouds. It was almost time to land. Leon would be at the airport to pick Ashley up. Then Ada would leave and go back into hiding as well. Wesker wanted to get ahold of the real sample. So he had to get ahold of Ada for that.

A/N: Another chapter finished! Whoop whoop! Man, I might put even more on today.. who knows? Pretty soon I will have to write more on my huge master copy because I haven't even finished that! I have tons more to put on! Thanks guys!


	7. Peaceful reunions

Chapter 7

Chris pulled into one of the parking spaces at the airport. He was about to get out of the car when Leon stopped them.

"Wait, Ark and I will go in. We can take our guns in. We have our badges. We will tell them that we are picking a very important person up." said Leon

"Ahh man. Now I gotta go? Damn. Alright. Got your shit? Lets go find the security." said Ark.

Leon and Ark walk into the airport by themselves. Chris and the others waited with guns pulled out in the car hoping that nothing would happen to them.

Leon and Ark walked up to the first security guard they saw. They pulled out their badges and showed them to him. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said a few things. Then he beckoned that they follow him. He lead them to a door in a back room. Both of the agents entered.

A large fat man with a huge mustache came up to them and shook both of their hands. He gestured them to sit down.

"So, your gonna pick up a person huh? Which gate?"

"We weren't told sir. It's a flight straight out of D.C. We have to have our firearms with us sir. It's a requirement." said Leon.

"I believe ya two. I'll let you past security. But I gotta ask. Who is it?"

"We aren't allowed to say. The subject is going into protective custody. They will be placed into hiding sir. Can't tell ya who because they people looking for that person might kill ya." said Ark in a serious tone.

"W-w-well yes. I understand. I will look up what flight. And you two can go on your way." said the fat man.

He pulled some files and wrote down the gate number. Leon took it and walked out of the room first, Ark soon followed.

"Ark. You are so stupid. You know that?" asked Leon with a chuckle.

"You know I'm the king. Now let's find Monkey-Face."

"Monkey-Face?"

"Yeah, my new nickname for Ashley. What I didn't tell you?"

"No. Why is it that?"

"You know why. She has a monkey face, and the huge ears don't help with that face. It's kinda creepy actually. And she's annoying like a monkey too."

"You... are such an asshole."

"You thought it was funny and you know it."

"No.. I .. HEY!" screamed Leon.

Leon rose his arms when he saw Ada and Ashley.

"Holy shit... she's beautiful. I understand why you fell for her in like one night. Even though that is totally stupid and I don't think that could happen at all." said Ark with a astonished look on his face.

"Leon!" Ashley screamed. She ran to both of the men.

"Ada. I see we don't have a debt anymore." said Leon.

"Seems that way. Well I must be off."

"Wait." said Ark

"Ark Thompson I presume" said Ada in a cool soft voice.

"How di-"

"I read your file. Keep those kids safe now. I have to go. See you guys around." she gracefully spun around and walked off into a large group of people.

Leon grabbed Ashley by the hand and they hastily got out of the airport. They walked to the Denali and got in. Ark got in passenger. Leon sat in the middle next to Claire. It seems Jill moved to the middle seat as well so she was on his other side. Leon knew that Claire made her move up next to them. Claire doesn't know Ashley so she doesn't want to sit by her. Ashley had to get in the back with Lott and Lily. She had a sad look on her face when sat in the seat and buckled her seat belt.

Chris drove off. As they were leaving Claire put her head on Leon's shoulder and kept it there. Ashley thought of it as a statement. She knew that Leon was hers.

"Hi! I'm Lily." said the small girl that sat next to Ashley.

"And I'm Lott." said the boy in an uneasy voice.

"Uh. I'm Ashley."

Leon turned around and smiled.

"I guess you should know these people. These are most of them. Some are meeting up with us. And some went into hiding on their own." said Leon in a sincere voice.

The woman on the right side of Leon turned around. She let out her hand to shake it with Ashley.

"I'm Jill Redfield. Nice to meet you. I'm married to Chris." she said while pointing to the driver.

"Yo." said the older man. He turned around for one second and gave Ashley a wave.

Leon nudged the woman to the left of him and she let out a groan. She turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Hi... I'm Claire, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi Claire. Nice to meet you too. Leon said a lot about you." said Ashley.

"Uh. Hey Ashley!" said Ark to break the crap up.

"Hi Ark."

"Lily and Lott are mine. So if they act up.. Hit 'em real hard. I wont complain about the abuse."

"Oh...uh.. ok."

Everyone remained silent until Chris crossed the Ohio border.

"Ok people. We are getting a room soon. We will rest and leave tomorrow. No complaints. We just need a suite. It will be big enough." said Chris

"And no fighting." added Jill.

"And no sex." said Chris

"Ahh man what!" screamed Ark.

"Chris, then that means you too." said Jill

"Ahh.. dammit. Oh well. I mean it! No complaining out of you Kennedy. You will not violate my little sister while I'm under the same roof."

"Chris. Who says that I wont violate him?" said Claire in a seductive voice.

Chris swerved the car, but gained control. He didn't dare take his eyes off the road again.

"No violating. None whatsoever. Period. I don't care if your married or not."

"But -"

"But nothing. Now we will remain silent until we get to the hotel. Or we will die driving there. Understood?

Everyone nodded. And they drove down the highway. Eventually they would get to a hotel. Hopefully.

------------------------

"Carlos? Carlos. Wake up now Carlos." said the voice of Rebecca.

"W-what? Where am I?" said Carlos

"You're in our car. Were driving down to the safe house."

"W-where's Nicholai?" Carlos winced in pain and felt where the bullet pierced his skin.

"Was Nicholai the one that shot you?"

"Yeah... He was. I'm tired Becca, wake me up when we get there."

"You got it. But we are stopping at a motel soon so I can clean that wound again."

Carlos didn't respond back. He fell back to sleep almost instantly. With all the medicine she gave him, he would be out for a while.

"Where do you want to stay Becky?' asked Barry.

"Anywhere safe. We need to get there soon. I have to treat the wound again." she whispered.

"We will be there in town about ten minutes. Then you can fix him up and get some rest. You look exhausted." said Billy.

"Nicholai... hey wasn't Nicholai the guy that Jill and Carlos ran into in Raccoon?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah. He was. He escaped leaving Jill and Carlos to die." huffed Barry as he remembered picking Jill and Carlos in the helicopter before Raccoon City had be "sanitized".

"Sounds like he wanted to finish what he couldn't." said Billy

"How. How could you say that Billy?" muttered Rebecca

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Ok kids. A motel is down the street. I see it. Everyone be quiet." said Barry

They remained silent for the five minutes it took to get there. Billy pulled the car into the parking space. Barry got out and went into the office and got a key. He walked back to the car and they went and parked in front of their room. Barry and Billy got out and grabbed Carlos and helped him into the room. Rebecca grabbed some bags from the trunk and walked in.

They laid Carlos on a bed and Rebecca took off his shirt. Billy walked out to the car and grabbed even more bags. Barry tried to help Rebecca with Carlos.

Rebecca finished quickly and put a new patch over the wound. She put his shirt back on and pulled him up to a better position on the bed. Billy came back into the room with the troublesome bags. He laid them on the ground and walked over to the other bed and sat down.

"Becca, you should take a shower. You have blood all over you." he said

"Oh, I guess your right. Alright I will be back in fifteen minutes. Watch him for awhile. Get me if anything happens." she said.

"Will do. Go on." said Billy with a slight smile.

Rebecca went to her bag and pulled out some clean pajamas. And got a plastic bag out too for her blood soaked clothes. Then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Billy and Barry heard the sound of water coming from the shower.

Barry walked over to Carlos and looked down at him.

"It's a shame really. Poor guy... Good thing it' wasn't the heart." said Barry

"Yeah. Rebecca would be devastated if he died. Everyone would be actually." Billy said while he glanced toward Carlos.

"I know you will amigo. No one can live without me. I'm too sexy to die." said Carlos with a weak smile.

"You should get your rest. Becca would get furious if she knew you were up." said Barry.

Carlos sat up and winced with pain. He took his left hand and touched his right shoulder. Then he put his hand down in his lap and looked around in the room.

"I know. But I know she wont kill me. At least I hope not. I don't want to be shot twice in one day."

"That would really suck." said Billy.

"Yeah. Oh you better get down. Sounds like Becky is done in there." said Barry.

"Ah shit. Ok, how did I look before I woke up?" asked Carlos

"Here. I'll move you. Lay down now." said Billy.

Carlos laid back down and Billy positioned him the way he was. Right after he finished Rebecca came out with a towel on her head and her clean pajamas. She walked around to Billy and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. Then Carlos groaned because he saw it. Rebecca rushed to his side because she thought he was in pain.

"Carlos? Carlos? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, just woke up." he muttered. He opened his eyes and winked towards Billy.

"Ok. How do you feel? Do you want something?"

"No. I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been shot before."

"Oh... Ok. Do you want to go to the bathroom or something? You can't take a shower yet. The wound might open up."

"Nah. I don't gotta go. Hey, I'm thirsty."

"Your dehydrated. I'll get you a cup of water. But if you don't want an IV you will drink a lot of water."

Rebecca walked over to the sink and grabbed a plastic cup that the motel provided. She filled it up with cold water and she came back and handed it to Carlos. He leaned up and drained it in one sip.

"You should take small sips Carlos."

"I know. But I was really thirsty."

"Oh. Let me get you some more."

"Nah. I'm good. I'll go back to sleep."

"No, I won't let you until you have al least three cups right now."

"Fine, fill up two and bring them over."

Rebecca came back with two cups and made sure that he drank them in sips and not in one big gulp. Once he finished Rebecca took the cups back and walked over to Carlos.

"Good night Carlos."

"Night Becca."

Carlos leaned back down and fell asleep. Rebecca walked over to the two other men that occupied the small motel room.

"Well Mr. Coen. Maybe you should take a shower. Then you Barry."

"Yes ma'am!" said Billy. Then he gave her a salute.

"I'll take one later. I will be look out for tonight. You two need your rest." said Barry.

"Thanks Barry! I'm gonna go to sleep. See you two in the morning!" said Rebecca.

Rebecca crawled into the other bed and went to sleep. Billy went and took a shower. Then he came out and joined Rebecca in the same bed. Barry sat up all night watching the door with his Colt Python in his hand with a strong grip on it. He refused to even blink longer than a second because he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt again.

A/N: Ok.. Yet again another finished chapter.. I have some new ideas brain storming in my head. If you have any suggestions let me know. I won't mind adding them. The next chapter will have another past RE character in it as well. I thank those who reviewed this once again.


	8. Old friends

Chapter 8

Chris pulled into a large hotel parking lot. He and Jill went inside and came out with a key card. They gave Leon the copy.

"Ok. We got the largest suite that they had. But the capacity is six. We have eight. Leon and Claire will go in first with their bags and go to the room. Then the rest of us will go and pick up some things to eat." said Chris in a tired voice.

"Alright. Claire let's get our bags." said Leon.

"Right." replied Claire.

Chris popped the back and got in the car. Leon and Claire grabbed their bags. They both grabbed two bags with one hand and walked up to the hotel. They both were holding each others hand as they walked through the automated glass doors. They went to the elevator and got in.

"Claire." said Leon.

"Yes?"

"You know it's gonna be a long ride to the floor."

"I know that."

Then Leon went up to Claire and grabbed her. He pulled her up to him and he wrapped his arms around her waste. Leon nuzzled his face into Claire's slender neck. When the elevator opened they grabbed their bags and went to the room. They went to the spare bed room. Leon closed the door and opened up one of his bags. He pulled out his extra "luggage" and went over to Claire who was lying on the bed already. Leon went on top of her and started kissing her everywhere. As he continued with his kisses he kept going lower and lower.

Meanwhile... In the Denali...

It took then about a half hour to go find a grocery store that looked safe to Chris. They all walked around and started picking up some food and items to buy. To Chris it was taking way too long to find some damn food.

"Maybe we should have sent them to go get the food. Who knows what they are doing up there." stated Chris. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the watch that was covering his left wrist.

"They need some time alone together Chris. That's why I told you that we'd go get the food." said Jill

"What! You mean..."

"Of course. For gods sakes they are married Chris."

"I know. But the thought of him touching my baby sister." Chris shuddered after he said it.

"She's not a baby anymore, and you know it."

"Whatever."

"We'll be there soon."

"Oh... god..."

"Hey, don't worry about it guy. You know that they have done it like a million times before!" exclaimed Ark.

Chris turned his head and stared at him with a death glare.

"M-mm-maybe not. You never know with married people these days..." said Ark.

"Alright people. Grab what food you want, then we will go back to the hotel. And if Leon is on top of her. I will shoot him."

"Chris!"

"Alright.. I will mildly hurt him."

"Chris."

"Fine. I wont. Let's go!"

Of course they only had a few checkout lanes open at one time. It was late at night and there were tons of people in front of them in line. And almost all of them had their cart filled up to the top with worthless things. They waited for a long time then Ark led the kids over to the movies so that he couldn't hear Chris complain. Finally they paid for all the food and got back to the Denali. Chris thought that it couldn't get worse but the parking lot was busy and he couldn't get out. Then he was stuck behind an old woman that was driving what seemed like twenty under the speed limit. When they arrived at the hotel it was almost two hours later.

"Hey Thompson, don't forget the sleeping bags too." said Chris

"Ok. But I call not sleeping in them."

"Oh, your not the one that's going to. I'll make sure of it."

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed in the hotel. They got into the elevator and they rode silently. Chris practically flew out of the elevator at warp speed when it opened up. Then they got to the door where Chris was. Chris banged the door with his fist three times. Then Jill took the key and opened the door. When they walked in, they heard the shower running.

They went into the room and looked around. Ark went into the spare room and came back out with a slight blush on his face.

"Where's Kennedy?" asked Chris.

"N-not in there. There is just clothes. All over the floor..."

Chris shuddered. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Leon"

"..."

"Where's Kennedy?"

"I'm in here." said Leon through the door.

"WHAT!?!"

"You said no sex. Didn't say anything about showers." said Claire in a singing voice.

"Oh...my..god.." gaged Chris.

The others stood there with huge grins on their faces. Ark went back into the spare room. Lott was going to follow but Ark put his hand out to stop him.

"No boy. You're too young to see this stuff. Wait a few more years my son."

"Alright.." said Lott hesitantly then he walked back over to his sister.

Lily and Ashley giggled. They went to the large king size bed and sat down.

"Ok. This bed is mine and Chris's. Ashley and Lily can have one of the bed's in the spare. Lott and Ark can have the other one. And L-"

"Leon and Claire will sleep on the floor with the sleeping bags on the floor by my bed." said Chris with a stern look.

"Fine. Whatever Chris." said Jill.

Ark came back from the room and had a little plastic bag with him.

"What's in the bag?" asked Lott

"You don't wanna know kid." replied Ark with a disgusted look on his face.

Chris went to the bathroom and yelled at the door.

"I thought I told you no sex!" he screamed

"You said when you were under the same roof brother. And while you were at the store you weren't here." replied Claire.

"KENNEDY!" screamed Chris.

"Sweetie. They are right. They got you there." said Jill.

She grabbed his arm and took him back to the couch that was in the room.

"Uhh.. I'm gonna go throw these away.." said Ark

"These?" said Chris.

Then he realized what Ark meant.

"AH GOD! More than once! HOW?!?" he screamed

Ark left the room and came back a few seconds later.

"Ok, I cleaned the room up. Kids you can go in now and get settled. After the love birds are done "showering" you kids can." said Ark.

Ashley, Lott, and Lily went into the room with their bags. Ark came out a few seconds later and started spreading the sleeping bags out on the floor next to the bed. Then after he was done he sat on the couch. Chris turned on the t.v. and they started watching it.

"Is it safe to come out?" screamed Leon

"You already did you bastard. Literally." muttered Chris.

Jill hit him and answered back.

"Yeah, but you have to be decent. Even if the kids are in the other room." said Jill.

The bathroom door opened. Out emerged Claire and Leon. They both had their sleeping clothes on. They walked out hand in hand.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" asked Claire

Chris pointed to the two sleeping bags spread out on the floor by the king sized bed.

"Ok. Where are you going to sleep?" asked Leon

Chris then pointed to the king sized bed. Ark got up from the couch. He went up to Leon and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tough break buddy. Hey guys! One of you can take your shower now!" said Ark.

Lily emerged from the room with her pajamas in her hand. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Then Lott came out of the room and sat with Chris and Jill.

"Can we eat yet?" asked Lott

"Yeah. Hey Ashley it's time to eat." yelled Jill.

Ashley came out of the room. She stood next to Leon with a big grin on her face.

"What?" asked Leon

"Oh... nothing.. nothing at all." she said.

"Teenagers." said Leon

"So, what are we having?" asked Claire.

"Sandwiches." said Jill

Claire and Leon looked like their eyes were going to fall out of their heads,.

"What?" said Jill.

"Jill... sandwiches?" chuckled Leon

Chris finally got the joke and was trying to hold his laugh in.

"What!?" yelled Jill

"Oh it's nothing." cried Chris.

"What that hell is with me and sandwiches?" screamed Jill.

"It's nothing really. It's just something Barry said..." said Chris.

"Oh... OH! Shut the hell up bastards! Fix your own damn food. I can't believe you fucking told them." said Jill in a huff

"H-hey I only told Claire. Then she told Kennedy." said Chris with a grin

Jill got up and went to the spare room.

Chris, Claire and Leon burst out in laughter. They had tears in their eyes.

"Ahahahah! Jill sandwich!" cried Chris

"C-chris. Did you see her face?" screamed Leon

"Uhhh. Guys... I don't get it." said Ark

"Or course not. Barry told me about the famous "JIll Sandwich." said Chris

"Oh. Well. I'm gonna eat some food then."

---------------------

Inside of a hidden Umbrella facility

"Mr. Burnside, I would advise you to sit down. Or I will make you sit down." said the smug voice of Albert Wesker.

"No. I can't believe she married him!" screamed Steve

"Mr. Burnside. Sit down and shut up or else."

Steve sat down in a chair that was in front of Wesker. Wesker was sitting down in a chair that was behind a large black desk.

"Mr. Burnside. It is none of our business of what Miss Redfield does."

"She's not "Miss Redfield" anymore! She's Mrs. fucking Kennedy." he screamed.

"I'm sure her name does not have "fucking" in it. But I'm sure she does that a lot with Mr. Kennedy." he said with a smirk.

Steve got out of his chair and attempted to grab Wesker. But Wesker was too fast and got around Steve and pulled his arms around his back.

"Now Mr. Burnside. Miss Redfield h-"

"Mrs. Kennedy." Steve spat

"Fine, Mrs. Kennedy has know him longer than you. She had spent more time with him than you. Even before she met you. She apparently was close to him, or she wouldn't of had his email address on the island. Have you ever thought that she always liked Mr. Kennedy and not you?"

Wesker's word stung Steve. He thought about all the times he flirted with her and she didn't flirt back. He thought of how much trust she put in Leon with that email. She never told Steve that she loved him. She probably didn't love him. Wesker let go of Steve and went back to his chair.

"S-she didn't love me did she?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"She probably only thought of you as a friend. Or a comrade. I really have no clue Mr. Burnside. ANd I don't really care about the matter."

"SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME! SHE LOVED THAT BASTARD LEON!" Steve screamed.

"Mr. Burnside I-"

"Steve. My name is Steve!"

"Mr. Burnside I would advise you to hold your rage until we encounter Miss Redfield. You wouldn't want to get killed by them early, or would you?"

"It would be better than being your puppet."

"Oh really? Who brought you back to life? I don't think it was Miss Redfield. She left you there. She saved herself and her brother. While you laid there. Sure you were dead, but the dead always seem to come back to the living."

"You love to manipulate people don't you. Your nothing but a cold hearted bastard."

"Now is not a time for name calling."

"The fuck it is!"

" We need to find Ms. Wong. She snuck past you and got to Miss Graham. Now she is with Mr. Kennedy and the others."

"Of course she went to him. He's everyone's knight in fucking shining armor."

"Ms. Wong has betrayed me for the last time."

There was a knock at the door.

"Dearheart you can come in."

The only door of the room opened up. In walked a young teenage girl. She was blond with blue eyes. She walked up to the desk. She didn't give any eye contact whatsoever.

"Y-yes Mr. Wesker?' piped the girl.

"Ah. Miss Birkin. You remember Ms. Wong right? From Raccoon City?" asked Wesker

Sherry nodded in agreement. Then she looked up at Wesker.

"Well it seems Ms. Wong has betrayed us and is going to be killed for her insolence."

"What?" asked Sherry

"It seems she helped Mr. Kennedy escape from Spain with Miss Graham. And then she gave a fake sample of the las plagas. And I will not tolerate her betrayal to me."

"Leon Kennedy from Raccoon City?"

"Yes Miss Birkin."

"Why was he in Spain? Where is Claire?"

"He was there saving the presidents daughter. He became a government agent after you were taken from him and brought to me."

"Where's Claire?"

"Mrs. Kennedy is with him right now. They are going into hiding with the others."

"C-claire married Leon?" she had a huge smile on her face.

"Indeed she did. It seems they were closer than they thought."

"Um Mr. Wesker. Why did you call me here?"

"Because you are coming with us when we meet up with Claire and the others."

"But why?"

"Because, you have a special gift your father gave you. And you are going to use it."

"I WON'T HELP YOU HURT CLAIRE AND LEON. NEVER." she screamed.

"Wait. You said that we wont hurt Claire. That she is doesn't really have anything to do with it!." said Steve

"Did I say that? Well now, I don't remember saying that. Miss Redfield will die like the others."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Sherry

"Well now Miss Birkin, it seems that you and Mr. Burnside both have uncontrollable language. We must put a stop to that now."

Wesker got up from his chair and walked over to Sherry. She looked down to the ground. She shut her eyes tight as if Wesker was going to strike her. Wesker then turned to Steve.

"Mr. Burnside, please escort Miss Birkin back to her room."

Steve nodded and grabbed Sherry's shoulder and directed her out of the room. They were walking down the long hallway. Steve still had his hand on her shoulder in a tight grip.

"You can let go of me." said Sherry coldly.

"I will let you go. But, I will have to take you to your room." he said in the same cold tone.

"Whatever."

They got into an elevator. Sherry pushed the button. They stared going up. They went up a few floors and got off. They they walked down another long hallway. Then they turned right. Sherry pulled out a key card and opened the door.

"How do you know Claire?" asked Sherry quietly

"What?" asked Steve

"How do you know Claire Redfield? Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Well I do. How do you know Claire?"

"I met her a long time ago."

"When she was looking for Chris?"

"Yeah. When she was looking for he brother."

"Do you know Leon?"

"No."

"Oh... he's nice."

"I don't care about Leon."

"I don't care what you think. Because I do care about him and Claire. He and Claire saved my life. Claire and I was supposed to live with each other when she got back with Chris. But..."

"Wesker got to you first."

"Yes. He was my father's friend. He took me away from Leon. Away from Claire. I will never forgive Wesker."

"I see. Claire protected you. She seems to do that with a lot of people."

"That's what you call a good person. I have to go. Wesker is probably listening to us. He likes to do that."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Sherry walks into her room. Steve's room was on the same floor but it was farther away from Sherry's. He walked down the never ending hallway and stood in front of his door. He pulled out a key card and scans it, then he goes inside. He shuts the door and goes into his bedroom. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_"She was all I could think about when I was here. She left me for him. But she was never really mine. She was his. Why did I say that to her? It must have torn her up after I died. She thought of me as a friend. Nothing more. I should have know she had feelings for Leon. She only emailed him. She didn't try to kiss me on the plane. I tried to kiss her while she was sleeping. I was wrong all along." _

"I was wrong about her. She didn't love me. But I still love her. And I can never force her to love me either. And if I kill Leon she will never forgive me. Oh god what am I gonna do?" he said.

"Your gonna help me save them." said a voice

"What? Who's there?"

"In the air vent genius."

"Sherry?"

"Yeah shut up and lay back down. Make it look like your still talking to yourself."

Steve laid back down and continued to look at the ceiling.

"Wesker's cameras don't pick up sound in people's rooms. It just something I know. He likes to give people some privacy. Plus the only ones that pick up sounds are in the hallways and the labs."

"How can you fit in the vents?"

"I'M NOT FAT!"

"Jesus I didn't say you were."

"Anyways. We are going to help the others."

"How?"

"Leave that one to me. I will talk to you later. Wesker should be coming to my room soon."

"What? Why?" said Steve with a disgusted look on his face.

"Because he's weird and makes sure I have my homework done."

"You go to school?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm a genius like my parents. My dad especially. Which I am. But I have to go."

"Ok. Bye."

Sherry crawls back through the vents and goes back to her room. The vent she came through lead twists and turns and she got out through her bathroom. Just as Sherry got out and closed it up there was a knock at her door. She came out of the bathroom just was Wesker walked into her room.

"Ah Miss Birkin. Is your homework done yet."

"Yes Mr. Wesker."

"Good. You will be eating dinner in the dining room tonight instead of in here."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. I just thought it would be a nice change for you. Seeing as you will be seeing some old friends soon."

"Oh... Thank you Mr. Wesker."

Wesker walked out of the room. Sherry stood there dumbfounded.

_"Was Wesker trying to be nice to me? I swear I saw him smile a little. This is creepy. I better get ready for dinner. It might be my last.."_ Thought Sherry with an uneasy look.


	9. Restaurants with gun shots

Chapter 9

Bruce and Fongling are driving down the interstate.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" asked the southern man

"Sure. Let's stop somewhere. I don't want fast food."

"Alrighty darlin' you got it."

They pulled over to a small road side restaurant. They both got out of the car and started their way into the building.

They entered the restrant and over twenty pairs of eyes watched them take a seat. An old tired looking waitress came over with a rag that smelt like bleach and wiped the table. She handed them menu's and civil ware.

"You too want something to drink?" asked the woman. You could tell she was a smoker because her voice was scratchy and she breathed heavily.

"Uh. I'll have coffee." said Bruce.

"And I will have some hot tea please." said Fongling

"Ok. I will come back with your drinks and take your order then."

The waitress walked off into the back room.

"Alright. Now what do I want? Do I want a cheese burger? Or something else.."

"I will have a salad."

"Ok. You always have a salad."

"And you always have a cheese burger."

"You got me there."

"At least we know what we want."

The waitress came back with two cups of hot dark liquid. She set the cups down in front of them. Then she pulled out a bill pad and a pen with a weird fuzzy animal on top.

"What will 'yall be havin'?"

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries."

"What do you want on it?"

"Everything"

"Ok. And you ma'am."

"And I will have a salad."

"What type of dressing ma'am?"

"None. I don't need any."

"Alright. One cheese burger and fries with everything on it. And one salad with no dressing. I will go put your order in."

"Thank-you." they both replied.

The waitress walked back to the back room again.

"It's really crowded in here Bruce."

"Yeah. But it will be fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"I'm still worried. All these men keep staring at me like they have never seen a woman before."

"Ahh they are probably all lonely truck drivers and they are just admiring you like I do."

"Ok. Well, I still don't like it at all."

"That's fine. I will take care of them if anything happens."

The waitress came back a few minutes later and gave them their food.

"Do you need more tea or coffee?"

"Not at the moment thank-you." replied Fongling.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go on break. If you need anything tell the cook, he will help you."

"Ok Miss." said Bruce

The waitress blushed a bit and then walked off. She went trough the back door outside and began smoking a cigarette. Bruce and Fongling were just about to start eating when a large man came up to them.

"Hello ma'am. We was wonderin' how much it cost."

"What?" questioned Fongling with a look of curiosity.

"How much do you cost for a few fun hours?"

"Hey buddy get off my girlfriend." screamed Bruce while he stood up from the table.

"Oh. She's your woman? Well boys did you hear that she's taken."

Just then two large men grabbed Bruce's arms and held him back. Fongling stood up facing the fat man.

"Do I look like a prostitute?" she asked

"You look like one to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't she boys? One of then there Asian hookers." he screamed. Some men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bastard get away from her!" Bruce screamed.

Then there was a loud noise. Like a gun shot. The fat man fell down on the ground with blood coming out of his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed some men.

Fongling and Bruce dove down to the ground. They qucikly went behind the counter and hid. They pulled out their concealed weapons. Then some men in what seemed like S.W.A.T. team riot gear came in. They began shooting everyone in sight. Fongling and Bruce got to the kitchen.

"HUNK sir! Where are the subjects?" asked one of the men in the riot gear

"Span out and find them or else." replied the captain of the team. He took out his TMP and scanned though the dead bodies for their targets.

"What the hell is going on?" cried the cook in the kitchen.

Bruce and Fongling hid their guns from him so he wouldn't become even more hostile.

"Get down and shut up. We have to get out of here." whispered Bruce

"Is there a back door sir?" asked Fongling

"Yeah. Lets go."

They went to the back door and got out into that back parking lot. The shots from the guns could still be heard. The waitress popped out from behind the dumpster.

"What the hell is going on? Why are there gun shots?" she whispered.

"We don't know but we have to get out of here. Get in your cars and go." said Bruce

The cook and the waitress nodded. They hurried off to one of the cars back there. They got inside and sped off.

Then Bruce and Fongling pulled out the guns that they had hidden.

"You ready darlin'?"

"Yeah. Hopefully they are all inside."

They peeked behind the corner and saw a giant SUV. It had the umbrella logo on it.

"Should of know that it was them. Let's be careful."

They snuck their way past the SUV. They got beside their car. Bruce pushed the button and the doors unlocked. They ducked down inside so that no one could see then.

"Ok. I will pull out really fast. You stay down as low as possible ok?"

"Ok. Do it fast though. They might have noticed that were not in there."

Bruce nodded. He started up the car fast and floored the gas. They pulled out of the parking lot. HUNK ran out of the restaurant and fired at them. But they were too far away and they continued to speed off.

Bruce kept on going. But he had to find a place where they could get away from them. The only road was the one that they were on. They continued and saw that the Umbrella SVU was still coming for them. Bruce made a quick turn and ended up in a cornfield. He continued to drive trough the corn. The SUV followed them. Bruce made a quick turn and came out. Then he was in the middle of a cross road.

"Ah shit which way quick!"

"There! Go now!"

He turned the car and went down the road. The continued to fly down the street. He made a few more turns and he got back up on the main road. He kept driving and Fongling continued to look back.

"I think we lost them." she said

"Alright. We need to get to a town and go rent a car. We can't have then follow us in this one."

"Agreed. Why were they sent to come after us?"

"Because Wesker knows that we will fight in this war again. He wants fewer enemies in his midst."

"Ok a big town is up next. We will get a new car and leave this one. We are almost to the safe house." said Fongling

"I know. At least I have some fake credit cards and I.D.'s that we can use. I don't want Wesker tracking us with the real credit cards."

They continued to drive and got to the town. They ditched the car at some parking garage. They got a taxi and went to the car rental place. Then they used their fake cards and got the new car. Then they continued driving down the same interstate. They didn't stop once because they didn't want another restaurant incident to happen.

---------------------------------------------

Rebecca woke up and greeted Barry then she went over to Carlos's sleeping body. She checked over the wound and cleaned it up again. Then she went to the bathroom. When she came back Billy was awake and was looking over Carlos. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. He came out and then Carlos woke up.

"Hey Carlos how are you feeling." asked Rebecca

"Like crap Chica." he muttered

"Oh."

"But i'll live. Hey I'm hungry. Is there any food."

"Yeah man, I need some food too." said Billy

"Yeah. Me too, but I need to sleep as well." said Barry

"Ok! Let's pack up and get some food. And then let's get on the road!"

"I need a change of clothes. I have blood all over me."

Rebecca grabbed Carlos's bag and pulled out some clothes for him. He got up with help and went to the bathroom by himself and changed. He came back out and Barry and Billy yet again helped him. Rebecca took the plastic bag and put the blood stained clothes in it. Her clothes from the previous night were in there also. They got the car packed and helped Carlos to the car. Rebecca got into the passengers seat and Barry and Carlos got in the back. Of course Billy was the driver.

They went through the drive thru and got some food. Everyone ate their food very quickly because they didn't eat last night. Barry fell asleep practically right after he finished. They drove down the road with no problems whatsoever.

"Uh. Carlos, wasn't the guy that shot you the guy from Raccoon City?" asked Rebecca

"Yeah. He was a mercenary just like me. He betrayed us so he could get data for Umbrella. All he wanted was the money and the power. He killed many innocent people."

"Sounds like that bastard is working for Wesker." said Billy

"I wouldn't doubt it if he did. That cynical bastard. He almost killed Jill and me. He got away, and then Jill had to fight that Nemesis bitch after he left."

"Nemesis.. that tyrant thing that killed Brad..."

"Yes, and Mikhail sacrificed his life so he could save Jill from it. But lets not talk about that stuff anymore. I don't feel like it."

"Alright. Anyways we will be at the safe house tomorrow. We wont stop tonight. We'll switch drivers. We can't waste anymore time. Hey Rebecca call Chris would ya, tell him we just got in Pennsylvania."

"Got it."

Rebecca pulled out her phone and called Chris. It rang for a while.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice

"Hey Chris it's Rebecca."

"Oh hey Becca. Hows Carlos?"

"He's fine. Just wanted to tell you that we just got to Pennsylvania."

"Really? We're still in Ohio...W-what time is it?"

"It's 7:00 a.m."

"7:00 man, why did you wake me up, we're leaving at 10:00"

"Like I knew that. You guys sleep all the time."

"We sleep like regular people. We don't wake up before 7:00 a.m."

"How is that normal? Anyways we will be there tomorrow. We're not going to stop tonight. We have plenty of drivers."

"Same here. Well I gotta go Becca and sleep like the normal people. See ya."

"Bye."

She hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. Then she laid her head back on the head rest.

"So they are still asleep?" asked Billy

"Yeah. But they do have kids with them. And plus they are lazy."

"Man, I wish you guys woke me up at 10:00 a.m. That would be like heaven." said Carlos

"That's because you have a gun shot wound. And the medicine is making you tired. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I should. But you guy have to keep quiet, I'm a light sleeper."

"Ok go to sleep Carlos."

Carlos turned his head and went to sleep.

_"Everyone is a light sleeper in this car. Well except for Barry right now, but I don't think he has slept in a few days. He would wake up in an instant if anything happened. Ever since the incidents everyone has become a light sleeper. I wake up when I hear the neighbors get home at night."_ thought Rebecca

"Hey Becca. Let's talk about something, I'm bored." said Billy

"What should we talk about?"

"I have no clue, bring up a topic."

"How about biochemistry? Or physics?"

"... How about movies?"

"Ok! What movies?"

"I don't know, pick one that you think I have actually watched."

"Uhh... 28 weeks later?"

"I love that helicopter part. It was awesome, but I wonder if you could really do that?"

"I have no clue. But I did feel bad for the solider guy that got burned to death. He was pretty cool."

"Yeah. How about another movie?"

"Uhh... I can't think of any right now."

"How could you not? There's millions of movies out there."

"I know that, I can't think of a movie you have watched that has sound or voices to it Grandpa."

"Hey, I'm only eight years older..."

"You're 32 years old! You're older than Chris!"

"Hey. Only by a year and I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm not complaining. I'm stating your age. And that you don't watch good movies."

"I watch good movies."

"Hey shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" roared Barry

"Yeah man, me too. Both of you don't watch good movies anyways. So shut up!" said Carlos

The two fell silent and didn't say another word. They continued driving on to the safe house.


	10. The good 'ol safe house

Chapter 10

Jill had gotten up after Rebecca's call and took a shower. Then she watched the news with the captions on. Chris was woken up by her two hours later, then she woke up everybody else that was in their hotel room.

Ark took a shower first out of the people that didn't take one last night. Then Lott afterwards and then Chris. While Chris was in there Leon and Claire went downstairs for the free breakfast that the hotel had. When Chris got out the shower everybody went down too. Leon and Claire had gotten the big table that actually had eight chairs with it. Everybody got their food and sat down. Chris sat next to Leon to make sure nothing "Funny" happened. They all ate their breakfast and then went upstairs back to their room.

"Ok people, pack up and let's go. There will only be bathroom/ fueling breaks on this trip. And occasional food stops, NO hotel or tourist attractions. We have to get there by tomorrow. And I want to be the first one there."

"So you can have first place bro?" asked Claire

"Yes. Wait I mean no!"

"Whatever. I know how you are. But I think Bruce will get there first since he lives closer to it."

"That's why we have to hurry! Wait. I mean not hurry. Damn. Alright I want to win!"

"Jeeze, couldn't tell that in the first place." said Leon

"Shut up Kennedy. Let's get packing and then go!"

Everyone packed their bags and went out to the car. Chris and Jill went to the front desk and checked out. They then walked through the automated doors once again to the Denali. Leon was in the driver's seat with the vehicle running.

"What are you doing Leon?" ask Chris in an angered voice.

"I thought that you and Jill could sit next to each other. Plus you drove yesterday and now I want to drive." said Leon

"Come on honey, let's get in. You need a break anyways." said Jill as she patted Chris's shoulder.

"Fine. But you better not go the speed limit. I want to win!"

"Whoever said that I drive the speed limit. I'm a man for gods sake."

Chris got a crooked smile and climbed in the middle. He had to sit next to Claire and Jill. Ark was in the passengers seat, and the others were in the back.

Ashley was staring at Claire out of the corner of her eye. She never dared talk to her unless it was in a conversation they were both part of.

_"She's really pretty, I guess that's one of the reasons why Leon married her. And since she's with the others that means she knows how to use a gun properly. That's something I can learn how to do. Shoot a gun!" _

"Leon."

"Yeah Ashley."

"I want to learn how to shoot a gun."

"What? Why?"

"Because back at Spain you didn't let me use one because I didn't know how. If I learn how to I can help more."

"I don't know."

"Come on Leon! If you don't I'll teach her." said Claire

"Really you'd do that?" she asked

"Of course, every girl needs to know how to use a gun, especially in these times."

"I think that is a great idea. I'll help too!" said Jill in an excited voice

"Hey Lily, do you know how to shoot a gun?" asked Ashley

"Of course she does! I raised her with good upbringings. She can shoot better than Lott!" screamed Ark

"She cannot!" yelled Lott

"Yes I can!" yelled Lily

"ALRIGHT NO MORE YELLING!" screamed Leon

"We will have Claire and Jill give Ashley gun lessons. Lott and Lily can join also so they can practice more." said Chris

"Jeeze bro, take a chill pill." said Claire

"I am calm now everyone be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because there is a black SUV following us." said Leon

"WIth the Umbrella logo on the license plate."

"Everybody act casual." said Jill

"How long have they been following us?" asked Ark

"About a minute. But I think I can lose them."

"Kennedy turn left and try to ditch them. That street doesn't look so busy."

"Right."

Leon turns and then speeds up. The SUV speeds up as well. They cut through streets and try to lose them, but nothing is working.

"Leon go backwards!" screamed Chris

Leon then puts the car and reverse and floors it. The SUV swerves to miss it. Then they 180 and go after them again. Leon turns the car down an alley and cuts down another street Leon had the Denali hide in a dark alley behind a huge dumpster and waited for the SUV to pass. When it passed Leon turned out and went on some back roads through town. They made it out and sped down the interstate.

"No more towns. Go past the towns and stay on the interstate."

"Don't have to tell me twice Chris." said Leon

Leon kept driving twenty over the speed limit for the entire time.

"Um.. guys.. what with the umbrella thingy? I think I have seen it before." asked Ashley

Nobody answered her for a couple of minutes. Everybody looked like they were thinking about something.

"Umbrella... You remember the pharmaceutical company Umbrella right?" said Chris

"The one that went bankrupt?"

"Yes. Well they did more than make medicine. They created a virus that turned people into these zombie-like creatures. Once you were bitten or scratched you became one of them in a matter of time."

"The virus infected dog, birds, snakes, bees, plants, everything that was living could be infected. They did human experiments, they created the dangerous Tyrant. It could slash you apart with it's claws. Everyone in this vehicle has fought one except for Lott, Lily, and yourself." said Leon

"But what about the Las Plagas in Spain?" asked Ashley

"That was different. It was it's own little hell. Some ways it was worse than Raccoon city, in other ways Spain looked like paradise. One reason was because that the parasite was not as fast as the virus. We were there for a few days before it even started affecting us. The t-virus had you become a zombie in less than two hours."

"Umbrella has killed many innocent people and it will pay for it again. It will not be finished until I kill that bastard Wesker. Then hopefully it will all end." said Chris

"So all of you fought Umbrella, even the others that we are meeting up with?"

"Yes." stated Chris

"Anyways. Who wants to play a game or something? I'm bored!" shouted Claire while she threw her arms up in the air.

They all looked at Claire with a smile of relief. They were glad that didn't have to dwell on pained memories. They didn't feel like telling Ashley all of their secrets. They didn't want her to know all of what they experienced in their worst memories.

"Uh. What game can we all play?" asked Lily

"No clue." said Claire

"How about we..." said Lott

"I don't know..." said Jill

"Hey, why don't we all play be quiet so Leon can drive?" asked Leon

"Nahh, I don't like that game very much. Because any game involving Leon is boring." said Claire

"Hey... I'm not boring."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it."

"I can't I'm driving."

"That doesn't matter. You are still boring."

"No you're boring."

"How am I boring?"

"You just are."

"Whatever. Mr. boring."

"I'm not boring."

"Well your boring me right now."

"I... shut up."

"See, you know it too."

"Alright you two. You sound like brother and sister instead of husband and wife." said Jill

"I wouldn't marry my brother, that's disgusting." said Claire

"Yeah. I'm not into incest Jill." said Leon

"I WAS JUST SAYING!" screamed Jill

"Honey it's ok, they are immature. You know that." said Chris, he was rubbing her arm

"Whatever." she muttered

"Well... that was fun. Now I'm bored again." said Ark

"Who cares?" said Chris

"Hey. It's my car. How about I turn on the radio and sing again?"

"NO!" they all screamed

"Jesus... I was just kidding."

"Somehow I doubt that." said Leon with a smirk

"Yeah. You're right, I really wanted to sing some more." Ark lowered his head low and looked to the ground.

"I know you did, but we don't want to hear it again."

"Man..."

"Ah I forgot I put my iPod in my suit case! I could have listened to it to the entire time!" said Claire

"Ah crap my gameboy is back there!" said Lott

"Well too bad, you have to wait until our next stop." said Chris

"Well duh!" said Claire, then she gave a crossed eyed face to her brother.

"Don't do that or your face will stay like that"

"Too bad it already happened to you!"

"What? You're dumb."

"No you are."

"No you are!"

"YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"CHILDREN PLEASE SHUT UP!" screamed Jill. Chris and Claire both crossed their arms and turned their heads in opposite directions.

"Jesus are all Redfield's like this?" asked Ark

"Yes. They are." muttered Jill and Leon

"Hey we resent that." said Claire and Chris

"Of course you two do." replied an annoyed Jill

-----------------------

About seven hours later Billy and Rebecca switched driving for a while because Billy grew tired of driving the entire time. It was raining heavy so the window wipers were on high. Rebecca was going the speed limit because it would be careless to go over it. Carlos and Barry were playing a game of "Go fish" in the back by using some small flashlights.

"Hey Barry, do you have any uhhh eights?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Dammit! Man this sucks."

"Ok, do you have any nines?"

"... Yeah."

"Alright I don't have anymore cards, count up what you got and we'll see who wins."

"Man, we already know you won. You play this game all the time."

"That's because it's one of the only card games little kids can play."

"You still have more experience. I don't wanna count them you won."

"Ahh don't be a sore loser Carlos." piped Rebecca

"I am not a sore loser. I am injured and I can't concentrate."

"So that's your new excuse for losing eh?"

"It's not an excuse. I can't focus."

"Whatever. Hey we are almost there! Somebody call Chris!" Rebecca pulled out her phone and held it.

"Alright since you woke me up I'll do it." said an irritated Billy

Billy grabbed her phone and called Chris.

"Uh hello?"

"Chris? It's Billy."

"Oh hey. Where are you?"

"About an hour away from it."

"Cool. We are here with Bruce and stuff."

"Good... Who got there first?"

"... Bruce."

"Oh so you didn't win? How shameful."

"Hey shut up! Hey did you guys get chased by Umbrella SUV's?"

"No.. Why?"

"Because we have and so did Bruce. Hey make sure that they don't follow you."

"It's so dark out here and it's pouring outside. Can't really tell."

"You make sure that they aren't."

"I haven't seen anything Redfield I call you when we get there."

"Alright bye."

Billy hung up the phone and handed to Rebecca. Then he looked being him for any cars.

"What's wrong Billy?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Chris said that he and Bruce got followed by Umbrella SUV's. But I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Oh.. ok. Well we will be there soon anyways."

"Yeah that's good then we will at least have a chance with the others."

They rode silent again for the next hour just listening to the rain and an occasional question. They were in the middle of the country. It had fields everywhere with not a single house for miles. The closet town was over thirty miles away.

Rebecca pulls out her phone and calls Chris again.

"Chris, we are at the drive. We'll be going up it so don't shoot at us."

"Ok, but there will still be look-out just in case."

"Alright."

She hung up the phone and went up the drive. It was dark and there were trees that lined both sides of the drive. It was very quiet except for the rain that pelted across the window, Rebecca slowed down when she came to the large house and the four car garage. Rebecca saw Leon up on the lookout spot with a sniper rifel pointed towards them. Nobody would have know that he was there if she didn't know in the first place. The garage door opened up and she saw Chris sillohoutte and she entered the garage. She parked it next to Bruce's new car and shut off the engine.

Rebecca was the first to get out and ran up to Chris and gave him a big hug. Billy and Barry got Carlos out of the car and held him up. Chris walked up to Carlos with a big grin that spread across his face.

"Damn Olivera, you look like shit."

"Shut the hell up. You're not the one that got shot,"

"Yeah well lets get you inside, I'll help Rebecca with some bags."

Leon came downstairs and went into the garage.

"Hey Carlos how's it goin'?"

"It's goin' like shit amigo. Pure shit."

"Uhh well.. I'll help with the bags then."

Leon walked over the Chris and Rebecca and statred grabbing bags. Billy and Barry took Carlos in the living room where everyone else was and sat him in a recliner. Chris, Leon, and Rebecca came through with bags and took them upstairs and then came back down again. It was very crowded in the living room, people were scattered on the couches, the chairs, and even the floor. Claire got up from a chair and let Leon sit on it then she climbed on top of him and gave him a hug. This mad Chris scowl a bit but he brought himself back to reality.

"Alright people. I know that we never wanted to come back to this place but now we have to. To those who don't know her, this is Ashley Graham. She is the president's daughter, she is staying with us because of what happened to her and Leon in Spain. Anyways, everyone here needs to know that Wesker is teying to revive Umbrella once again. And that means that we have to stop him. No matter what the price is. He wants us dead, all of us and we have to be the ones that kill him and end this madness."

"Wow Chris, did it take you all day to write that out and practice it in the mirror before we got here?" asked Carlos

"Shut up Olivera, this is serious."

"It sounds to me like you did. I mean come on "end the madness" what the hell is that?"

"He's right Chris. It sounds a little like you practiced it." said Barry

"Wait I think I saw him writing on some paper in the car earlier!" screamed Claire

"Ok people." said Jill

"LIke I was saying... People get ready for some target practice tomorrow morning. Everyone will be participating, even if you are a trained professional. We have to be at our best for when Wesker finally comes." said Chris

"What time in the morning?" asked Claire

"We will be READY at 6:00 a.m. SO that means we have to wake up at 5:00."

"5:00? Are you fucking kidding me? Please tell me your joking." said Lily

Everyone turned their head to the young girl and had their mouths open. She didn't even blush from her comment. Chris was taken aback from her and just started at her dumbfounded.

"Who... uhh.. who taught you that word Lily?" said Ark

"You did."

"Oh... I did, did I? Huh... well... I'm am sure..."

"You say it all the time." said Lott

"Really?" Hmm uh Lily, don't say that again."

"What fuck?"

"Uhh... yeah that word, you're too young for that word.. only grown ups say it."

"Fine whatever."

"Anywho..." said Chris it huge eyes

"5:00 a.m. we get it. Now can we eat I'm starvin'?!" exclaimed Bruce


	11. Gifts from the heart

Chapter 11

Umbrella facility. Four figures are inside the office of Albert Wesker.

"I am very displeased as to how you didn't terminate the subjects that I requested. But I understand that it wasn't your fault for the premature gun shot to the man that had ahold of Fongling."

"Yes sir, It will not happen again sir." replied the voice that came through the gas mask

"They are all staying in some sort of safe house once again. I don't have the specific location but, I will send one of my men to come help you track them down."

"Understood sir. I will try my best to complete the task."

"And then there's you Nicholai. I specifically requested that you kill Mr. Olivera. Now why didn't you complete that? I thought that you wanted you little "revenge"."

"Because sir, the other two came and I couldn't get a clear shot with him moving so quickly. Plus I am not allowed to shoot the girl because you said not to kill the ex S.T.A.R.S.. So I took my leave after the first shot was fired." said the Russian man.

"Yes, because the S.T.A.R.S. are mine. The only ones I want alive are the ex, S.T.A.R.S. and the Kennedy's that's all. But since didn't kill the others I guess will have to stop them on my own. You know that I can't trust you Nicholai because of your past loyalty to Sergei Vladimir. So if you become another Ms. Wong I will not hesitate to kill you myself."

"Understood. Sir, what do you wish for me to do?"

"As for you Nicholai, since you failed your past assignment, I will have you locate Ms. Wong and tell me of her location. You will go by yourself , and you are not allowed to harm her in anyway. That will be my pleasure."

"Yes sir."

"Burnside. Please accompany Agent HUNK to find out where our little guests are located. All I know is that they are located somewhere near the mid-west. We shouldn't have them wait much longer for their little "present". And as the same for you two, I will be the one that kills all of them now. All of you have lost your chances for that enjoyment. You are free to leave Burnside and get ready for your mission."

Steve just nodded and walked out of the room. He walked to the elevator and got inside. Then he went back to his room and began to pack up necessary items. Sherry was in the air vent again and was asking Steve some questions.

"Alright, tell me all that Wesker said to you."

"He told me to go with this HUNK guy and find out where everybody is hiding out. And he sent out that Nicholai to find out where Ada is."

"What? Ok. I will try to find a way to help... But.. ah crap I can't think. I gotta go."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I wont let any of them get hurt Sherry. I promise you that."

"Thanks Steve."

So Sherry went back through the vents and returned to her bathroom. She walked out of the door and walked over to her bed. She threw herself upon it wondering how she was going to help her only friends.

"So. She thinks that she can help her little friends now does she?" said Wesker while he was looking at the monitor that showed Sherry's room.

Wesker arose from his leather chair and walked to the elevator. He went inside and went up a few floors. Once the doors opened he walked up the the room that Sherry was in and took out his key card. He swiped it in the scanner and the door opened on it own as he walked inside he saw Sherry still laying on her bed. She heard him come in and got up immediately.

"Mr. Wesker what are you doing in here?" asked the scared girl.

"Miss Birkin I see that are trying to figure out a plan as how to stop me from killing your friends. But what's ironic is that you are going to kill them and not me. You will have the pleasure of seeing the life drain out of Miss Redfield's eyes, not I. No... I will kill her brother and the other S.T.A.R.S. members. And you will then have the pleasure of killing Mr. Kennedy. I see that it is appropriate that you take the lives of the two people that saved your own."

"Never you, you bastard."

"Now, now Sherry. It is not the time for name calling."

"I don't want then to die you sick freak."

"Why Sherry, why would you call me a freak? You have far greater power than I. Why won't you use it? It was a gift from your beloved Father."

"Don't you ever talk about my father. Never!"

"Why, you know that Leon and Claire were the ones that killed him right?"

"No they'd never-"

"You remember the train that you were on when you escaped the Umbrella labs? The giant monster that was in the train car that was going to kill all of you? Well they knew it was your father and they had him explode with the train. Now why would your friends let your father die like that?"

"That wasn't my father!"

"Indeed he was, and why did he infect you and give you this gift?"

"I'm... I'm not infected. Claire-"

"Oh but you are. The vaccine that Claire gave you was for the T-virus, not the G-virus. The G-virus was a greater strain of the T-virus. The only thing that the vaccine did for you was stop the mutation of your body. You are still infected but you will not become like your Father. You have even more power than him, and yet you choose not to use it. But unknowingly to Mr. Burnside he is even more powerful than you and I are. The T-Veronica virus that was administered to him by Alexia is the most powerful virus that was created for Umbrella."

"It seems that everything Umbrella can create can be blown up by a rocket launcher. Even your "beloved" Alexia was killed by one."

"Yes, well the linear launcher that was used by Chris was very powerful. One of the most powerful launchers ever made."

"Why don't you have Steve do what you want? He's more "powerful"."

"Because I don't think Mr. Burnside would ever kill Miss Redfield. But I think that you would."

"Never!"

"Why not? She left you in Mr. Kennedy's care after she selfishly left on her own to find her brother. And then when she came back she searched for you but then gave up after a while."

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Hate is a strong word to use Miss Birkin."

"I fucking hate you!"

"Hm. Maybe I should send you with HUNK instead and have you kill Miss Redfield when you get there. Or maybe we should go together and have all of them killed. Yes.. I like that plan much more than having HUNK and Burnside just find them."

"No!"

"Well now, what should I do? Killing them early would have them miss out on their big surprise."

--------------------------

5:21 a.m. at the safe house

"God dammit!" screamed Chris as he was walking into the bathroom.

Lily had slipped in front of him and got in the bathroom right before him. He had been waiting to use the bathroom for twenty minutes. But he still waited in line for the bathroom because he had to piss really bad.

"Hey Chris what are you doin'?" asked his brother-in-law

"I have to fucking piss and the little brat cut in front of me."

"Well that sucks. You know there is another bathroom."

"I know, but if I try to make it downstairs..."

"You'll piss all over yourself like a child."

"You got it."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you to keep it down while you're "doin' it" with Jill. It totally ruined the mood for Claire and I."

Chris's eyes got huge and pulled Leon close to him and started whispering to him.

"You.. you two heard us?"

"Yeah, it kinda sounded like two animals dying."

"We don't sound like dying animals."

"That's bull shit and you know it. Well anyways could you keep it down next time. I got shit for sleep from your little trip to the zoo."

"Oh yeah.. Kennedy?"

"What?"

"I will fucking kill you if you tell anybody about that."

"I think everyone knows. You two were very loud. Claire and I had to put pillows over our heads to drown it out."

"Fucking... god dammit."

Lily opened the bathroom door with a smile on her face and walked downstairs. Chris ran for the door and shut it quickly. He was one of the happiest men in the word after he relived himself. After that he washed his hands and went out the door. He walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Everybody was up and all the girls were cooking breakfast.

Claire and Ashley were cutting up some fruit , and Fongling was cracking eggs into a bowl. Lily and Rebecca were trying to figure out how much mix needed to be made for pancakes. Jill stood in front of the stove frying bacon while Chris slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, the he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Ahh.. I love it when you cook bacon. It makes you smell like it the whole day."

"That's why I'm going to take a shower latert."

"But you smell so good."

"It smells disgusting. I don't want to smell like fried pig ass all day long."

"But it's delicious fried pig ass."

"You got that right!" screamed Ark while he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"See? Even Ark says it's delicious."

"Ark doesn't count. All men love bacon, It's common knowledge."

"I bet Claire will say the same thing."

"She was probably forced to eat bacon by you."

"It's true Jill, I was weaned on bacon since I came from the womb." said Claire sarcastically while she was cutting up some cantaloupe.

"We never seem to have bacon at home. Even after we just buy it. She eats it like a maniac." said Leon as he walked into the kitchen

"Alright people, there are too many in here and I'm sure that's breaking the fire code. So get the hell out of here!" said Jill

Leon, Ark and Chris became a little frightened and walked out to the living room where all the other men we at. Carlos and Billy were having a conversation about what guns would actually hurt Wesker.

"How about a sub-macine gun? That might work."

"I don't know, they aren't that powerful. What about a shot gun?"

"I have no clue. Hey Leon what gun would you say might hurt him. And It can't be a rocket launcher because we all know that would work.."

"Hold on guys, I will get them and show you." said Leon.

He walked up the stairs and grabbed his attaché case. Then he went back down again and placed it on the coffee table.

"Alright guys, these are MY new guns that I got from Spain. Since I'm selfish I wont let you use them. I worked hard for these babies and I don't want them to get broken."

"Selfish dick." said Chris

Leon opened the case and all the men's faces turned into that of a little boy looking through the window of a toy store.

"It's.. It's beautiful." said Ark

"Is that a fucking handcannon!" screamed Barry.

"Holy shit." whispered Lott

The men didn't even notice Lott saying shit and they continued to stare at the "beautiful" guns. Barry even had a tear form in his eye.

"A killer seven, broken butterfly, handcannon, tactical sniper, striker, riot gun, matilda, chicago typewriter, that's just a few of them. I have much more gentlemen."

"How.. how does all this shit fit in here?" asked Billy

"Magic." said Bruce

"There's no such ting as magic... It's like Mary Poppins and her carpet bag. It never gets full..." said Chris

All of the men stared at Chris and shook their heads.

"Uh.. I mean.. uh.. Come on Mary Poppins is a classic!

They continued to stare at him and all of them shook their heads again, but this time it was in agreement.

"Yeah, Mary Poppins is a great movie." said Carlos

"Leon, my brother-in-law, my baby sister's husband, the father to my future niece's and nephew's, my-" said Chris

"No."

"Selfish bastard. Come on! I would let you use them If I had them."

"No you wouldn't, You would kick my ass if I breathed on them."

"Yeah your right. It was worth a try."

"Guys breakfast is done!" screamed Ashley.

Leon closed the attaché case and carried it with him into the kitchen. The entire time at breakfast Chris bugged Leon to at least touch the guns. But Leon refused every time. After they were done eating the guys put the dishes in the dish washer and cleaned up the kitchen. Leon walked out with the case in hand. Chris was staring at the case with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe I could.. Hell I could just beat the crap out of him and use them. Ah but then Claire would kick my ass.. Dammit. I know I will let him have sex with Claire whenever he wants! That'll work!"

"I'll take it, this is a fair trade. But you can only use them. You CAN"T have them." Said Leon as he poked his head through the door frame.

"I knew you would take it. I want to use the handcannon later."

"Fine with me."

Leon and Chris walked out to the back yard where the target range was. The others were waiting there for them to finally come.

A/N: Ok another chapter done. I don't know when another will be finished though.. I have to think of some more things. Oh Sergei Vladimir (if you didn't know) was in the umbrella chronicles. I know I said that I wouldn't use him.. but now I did. He wasn't a very important character in my eyes. Thanks a lot for reading this! Also thanks to those who reviewed! Tell me if you have any ideas and stuff because I have no clue as to where this story is going. :)


	12. For the love of guns

Chapter 12

Ada Wong was known as a woman shrouded in mystery. No one really knows where she came from or if her true identity is really what she claims. She has been a woman who was not taken to show her true emotions. She would rather be shot in the head repeatedly than tell someone what she really felt for them. Not a soul besides Leon and John has heard her tell another one truthful emotion.

"John..." said Ada as she thought of her old flame.

John was an Umbrella scientist that worked on the development of the T-virus. He was from Chicago and was sent to Raccoon city to help with the analysis of the T-virus. Ada used him as cover to find out what Umbrella was doing and then sent what she found out to Wesker at the HCF. Annette Birkin told Ada in Raccoon city that John died in the Spencer Estate like all the other infected scientists. Ada knew that it was true because she found his letter in the desk of Chris Redfield. She went in the S.T.A.R.S. office to find evidence and she came upon the letter that Chris took from the Spencer Estate. The letter said that he was infected and that if she found him to be a zombie that she kill him herself.

She never really told John how she felt about him. She didn't really love him, but she pretended to. Hell she even agreed to become his wife after a short while. She saw how happy he was after she said yes. After she found John's letter she became guilty for playing with him and leading him on. Then she had to play the same game with Leon in the R.P.D. She couldn't believe that he pushed her out of the way from that bullet. She knew it was because it was his duty, but... She somehow felt that he did it for her and that he really cared for her.

"I have to stop this shit." said Ada

She was tired of thinking of Leon. She didn't love him, but he was someone that she cared for. He saved her life too many times and it didn't make her feel right. She betrayed him many times and yet he still agreed to help her out. When she saw him again in Spain getting strangled by Menendez she had to help him. So she took her grappling gun and her TMP and shot through the window at the large bastard. Leon fell to the ground and Menendez came after her and he flew through the window. She couldn't let Leon die, she continued to help him and ignored Wesker's orders.

"Alright I have to get up." she thought

Ada arose form her bed and went into the bathroom and started the shower. Then she went out to her closet and pulled out a tight black outfit that showed off her navel. She laid it on the bed and grabbed some undergarments from her dresser and placed them on the bed as well. She went back to the bathroom and got undressed then went into the shower.

After she was done she came out with a towel around her waist and went over to the bed. She dressed herself and went back to her dresser and pulled out her old burst handgun. She found it in the umbrella lab after she fell off the bridge that she and Leon were on. She had never left the gun behind when she went on a mission. She even brought it to Spain but she never used it because it wasn't powerful enough. She put the gun in the back of her pants and walked over to her closet and placed a black coat over her tight outfit.

She was just about to walk out of the door when she heard something outside. She walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains.

"Shit. How the hell did he find me?" asked Ada

She was referring to Nicholai in the front of her hotel building. He stood there and stared at the front of the building knowing that she was watching him.

"Looks like I have to get the hell out of here."

She walked back to the dresser and pulled out a TMP along with some bullets, her grappling gun, and flash grenades. She clipped the grenades and grappling gun to her belt and had ahold of her TMP tightly in both of her hands. She shoved the bullets in her coat pocket and slowly advanced out of the room. She walked to the stair well and began walking up to the roof.

The hotel was over eight floors tall and of course her room was on the third floor. She kept running up the stairs until she got to the ninth floor. She went through the fire escape and grappled onto the roof and landed a perfect landing.

"Very good Ms. Wong. I would give it a nine out of ten." said the Russian accent

"Nicholai I see Wesker sent another dog after me. You know that I won't go so quietly."

"Ah but you see I don't want to hurt you. No I want to make a proposition to you."

"A proposition? LIke what?"

"I want you to help me revive Umbrella under the nose of Wesker."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I worked hard for him and now I want to take away the one thing that he wants."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the helicopter that took you out of Raccoon? Do you know who was on that helicopter?"

"I don't really care."

"It was Ozwell Spencer. He now wants to revive his company, and he wants you to help him take down Wesker."

"Now why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but as a kind gesture I will let you keep your life."

"Why does old man Spencer want me to help him?"

"Because you have the las plagas sample. That's all I can say. Now I will take my leave and tell Wesker that you are not here. Think about my offer Ms. Wong, and tell me when you decided."

Ada walked away and grappled back onto the fire escape and this time she went on the elevator back to her floor. She walked to her room and unlocked the door. Once she was inside she began packing up her belongings.

"Too bad I don't have the sample anymore." she thought to herself

She went downstairs to the main desk and checked herself out. She didn't know where she would go, but she was damn sure that she wasn't going to be found again by Wesker or his hench men.

--------------------------------------

"Alright Ashley, what type of gun is this?" asked Claire while waiving the beretta.

"Uhh... a handgun?"

"Correct. What type of ammo do they use?"

"Bullets?"

"Yeah, but a specific gun uses a specific bullet."

"A handgun bullet?"

"God... this was harder that I thought."

"I'm trying!"

"I know. Ok here's a question. Would an ordinary shell work in this gun?"

"Why would you put a sea shell in a gun?"

"Honey, not a sea shell, like a shot gun shell."

"Oh, no because a handgun isn't a shot gun."

"That's right. Would you put a round in a handgun?"

"Wait.. uhh.. no. Because a round is for a... a magnum!"

"Correct! Now what type of bullets do you use for this gun?"

"Uhh bullets?"

"Jesus.. Ok this gun uses 9mm."

"Oh... ok."

"Now I'm going to hand you the gun with the safety off. Then you are going to be placed into the shooting stance. Got that?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good..."

Claire handed Ashley the gun and turned her towards the target she took Ashley's legs and spread them apart firmly on the ground. Then she made her knees bend slightly and had both of her arms out holding the gun with two hands.

"Ok now do you have your finger on the trigger?"

"Y...yes."

"Don't be nervous. Alright I'm going to take the safety off and you are going to aim the gun at the middle of the target very slowly. Then once you think you have a clear shot fire when you fell comfortable."

"Alright."

Claire walked behind Ashley and took the safety off the gun. She then walked out of the range of fire and watched Ashley try it out. Ashley stood there for a few seconds staring at the target.

"_Alright dumbass you can do this. You can shoot a gun at the target. You can do this, you saw Leon do it all the time. Now focus and calm down, breathe slowly. Alright, remember the gun will jerk back a little so don't flip out after it fires. Alright I think I'm ready."_

Ashley lined the gun up with the target and pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit to where she wanted but it was close enough. She hit the wall next to the target but it her first try and it wasn't a bad one.

"Nice try Ashley! Now do it again!"

Lily and Lott were also practicing under the watch of their father. They knew that Ark wasn't their real Father but after all they had been through they still liked to call him that. Ark was watching very carefully because he didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"Great shot Lott! You keep improving every time! I am so proud!" screamed Ark over the other gun fire.

Lily heard that and aimed her gun in the bullseye of the target and fired the gun straight into it.

"Lily oh that was perfect! Great job I knew you could do it!"

Lott became annoyed by this and he too shot a bullseye. Then Lily did it again and they kept going back and forth both receiving perfect bullseyes. Ark stood there with a smile on his face looking at the targets as if it was an artwork.

"You too need to stop the rivalry even though it has made both of you excellent marksmen."

Chris laughed at Lily and Lott and continued to shoot his target. Jill had taken over Claire's spot to teach Ashley so Claire came over to shoot with her brother.

"Look at them Chris, they are just like us when we were little."

"I know, it's weird. How could Lily shoot better than Lott? That's insane."

"What? Are you serious? You think that the little sister can't shoot better than the big brother?"

"I know it for a fact."

"Bring it on asshole. I will kick you ass any day."

"FIne by me."

Both siblings took out their handguns and took up some targets that were next to each other. Chris took the first shot and got a perfect bullseye just like Lott. Then Claire did the same thing and shot the center. They repeatedly shot until both clips ran dry. Then out of pure sibling rivalry they both slapped another clip in and began to shoot the torn-up targets. When those ran dry they were about to put another clip in until Barry stopped them.

"Alright dumbasses, we need all those damn bullets you keep wasting on this stupidity. LIly and Lot didn't go as far as you two did."

"Whatever. Anyways we all know that I won."

"Bullshit Chris I won!"

"I did." said Chris as he shoved Claire in the shoulder.

"NO I DID!" screamed Claire as she shoved him back.

Chris was about to shove her again until Barry once again stopped them

"Now children do I have to separate you or do you both want to be shot?"

Claire and Chris stopped and walked away from each other. Leon walked over to Chris with his beloved handcannon and offered it to the older man. Once Chris took it Leon looked over to his wife. She had a look of betrayal on her face and walked over to Rebecca and started to talk to her.

"Great. There goes sex for a while."

"Ha ha." said Chris as he aimed the handcannon at the target.

He fired the gun at his body moved back a little bit after it was shot. Chris looked at the target and saw that the bullet went through the wall of the target range. He then looked down at the gun in his hand and then looked back up at the hole. He had the largest smile on his face when he looked over at Leon.

"I want to use this gun on Wesker."

"Be my guest. It might not kill him though."

"Yeah, but I bet it could kill an elephant. And that's fucking AWESOME!"

"Sure is. Now don't fire it again because I only have a limited amount of ammo for that beast."

"I fucking bet! This is so cool!"

All the other men came over to Chris and Leon. They just stared at the gun like it was a miracle of god. Bruce took his hand and touched the barrel of the gun. Once he touched it his eyes fell closed and smiled as wide as he could. All of the guys wanted to hold the handcannon. Leon let all of the hold it but Lott. He could only touch the gun.

While the guys were having their handcannon love fest the women just stared at them like they were complete morons.

"How could a gun make Bruce act like this?" asked Fongling

"I have no clue. Chris looked liked he had more pleasure firing it than having sex with me." said Jill

"Maybe because you sound like a dying cow." said Claire

"I don't-"

"Yeah you do Jill." said Rebecca

"Whatever."

"When I find a husband in the future he better not act like that." said Lily

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute." said Ashley

"Cute like how? They are practically whacking off by the sight of it." said Claire

"Cute because you know that they can act like that towards you as well."

"Ashley, after all this we need to find you a man." said Rebecca

They continued to watch the men for a few more minutes.

"Alright I'm out, I think Chris just kissed it." said Jill

"Better than having it rubbed on your body." said Rebecca

"I wonder what Leon did to it in Spain?" questioned Claire

All of their eyes shot huge at looked at Leon with questions forming in their heads. They all knew that he was kind of an emotional guy. They shuddered at the thought of what he did to the gun. Claire walked over to Leon and grabbed him by the arm and drug him into the house with the handcannon in his hand.

She forced him up the stairs and shoved him in their room. She took the gun from his hand and held it in front of her.

"Do you love this gun more than me?"

"What? Of course not it's a gun, it's not you."

"Then why do I get the feeling-"

"What do you mean? It's not like I fucked the gun Claire. Besides I only love you." said Leon in a sweet tone.

She took the gun and placed it on the dresser. Then she walked back over to her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders. Leon bent his head lower and placed a kiss on Claire's soft lips. After he was done Leon was about to go out of the door but Claire grabbed his hand and pulled him back, then she flung him on the bed and ripped his shirt off. She got on top of him and started unbuttoning his jeans. Leon just sat there and watched his wife undress him, because he was a bit scared at her intentions. Once she had his pants off she threw them the the floor and got up from the bed. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the handcannon and placed it on the bed and began to walk out of their bedroom.

"Have fun you two." said Claire and she turned around and shut the door.

Leon sat there speechless and almost naked in his bed with his handcannon lying next to him. He didn't move for a few minutes, he just stared at the gun on his bed.

"Stupid fucking gun." said Leon as he mentally kicked himself for showing any affections towards his gun.

A/N: Ok.. I don't know how all of this popped into my head because earlier I had no clue as what to write. I hope you guy liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed and such, Hopefully I will have some other chapters up soon!


	13. Distant memories

Chapter 13

Hidden Umbrella facility

Albert Wesker, was better known as a man with no soul. He always dressed in black with his signature shades on. Only a few people had seen what was behind the dark glasses that concealed his deep crimson and gold eyes. He received his cat-like eyes six years previous from after he injected himself with Birkin's virus and was "killed" by the sinister tyrant. He remembered the long talons of death reaching out for him and piercing his abdomen. Then after he was killed the tyrant then casted aside his corpse like a child's doll. But once he was reborn he had spectacular strength and agility. But somehow the virus had taken some of his sanity and replaced it with his new "skills".

He remembered running through the Umbrella secret lab and killing all of their creations that came after him. Killing every zombie, crimson head, hunter, chimera, and of course Miss Lisa Trevor. Lisa was the child of the brilliant architect George Trevor and his wife Jessica. George designed and oversaw the construction of the Arklay mansion. The construction of the mansion took five years, and when it was complete, Spencer decided that George knew too much. He was imprisoned within the mansion, while his wife and daughter were subjected to viral experiments. Jessica was deemed incompatible and was disposed of, while George found himself trapped in the product of his own design.

Now Lisa on the other hand had the virus fused with her. The fusion that took place was positive but it was delayed in time. When Lisa was sat in a room eating with her "fake" mother she ripped her face off and then attached it to her own. In her own scrawl Lisa said that she didn't want her Mother to go away so she kept the face on her own.

When Wesker and the others were in the Mansion they had to avoid Lisa numerous occasions. Wesker had to help Chris out when they were at Jessica's tomb because Lisa showed up and tried to kill them. But once Chris had pushed off all of the four large stones the coffin opened and Lisa saw her Mother. Lisa threw herself off of the edge into the dark caverns below. Wesker had thought that she died, but she showed up by the entrance of the Labs. And towards the end after their final fight in the main hall. she was rendered unconscious when the large chandelier fell on top of her just moments before the Spencer Estate exploded.

"Chris." hissed Wesker as he thought of his old team mate.

Wesker had despised Chris ever since the mansion incident. And every time he got the opportunity to kill him it was always thwarted by another. But to Wesker's surprise he didn't kill him on Rockfort Island, Antarctica, or even Russia. He could have killed Chris on Rockfort, but he had to get to Alexia. He also could have killed him in Antarctica, but he was hit with a pile of iron pipes, and then he was hit face first with hot steam, but of course after that the self destruct mechanism had drawn almost to a close. In Russia he could have easily killed Chris and Jill at the same time after they defeated Talos. But every chance he always failed, and Wesker wasn't one who took kindly to failure.

Then there was a knock on his door and the silhouette of Sherry was at the frame of the doorway. The room that Wesker was in was pitch dark, but his eyes could see perfectly in the blackened room.

"Miss Birkin, what do you want?"

"I want you to stop what you are planning."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you will hurt innocent people again."

"Come now dearheart, I let them live six years of peaceful solitude. I think that is enough for them."

"It's wrong and evil. Why do you need revenge, they didn't hurt you."

"Yes, well the Tyrant took care of that."

"All they did was survive and you hate them for it."

"I do not hate, Miss Birkin."

"Whatever."

"I despise them. Actually I despise all of them down into my darkened soul."

"You have no soul you monster."

"Yes. Well you should be lucky as to have one still."

After that Sherry walked out of the room. Wesker sat there once again and pulled up some old notes he had written after he killed Sergei.

_I have a theory on Sergei's unique course of evolution. I had always assumed that the variety of effects the virus brings about on its host were mere random mutations. However, witnessing first-hand the effects on Sergei combined with what I know of Marcus's transformation points to a common thread between their outcomes._

_The host's mindset appears to influence the evolution of the virus. Sergei mutated into a monster whose very body is the picture of suffering as he was ripped apart from the inside by thorns. I can only imagine that his transformation represents the true mindset of the person inside. While I have no proof, my intuition tells me that this must be the case. If the personality of the host can truly affect the course of the virus manifestation, where does that leave me?_

"Indeed." said Wesker after he finished the notes.

He placed it down on his desk and arose from his chair. He walked out of his office and went to the elevator. Once inside he took out a card and placed it into the slot. The elevator confirmed the card and the elevator arose to the top of the facility. Once the doors opened he walked to another door and swiped the same card, when the door opened Wesker walked into his room.

He flipped the light switch on and walked over to his bathroom. He took his glasses off and stared at the mirror with his malevolent eyes. Those and his scarred abdomen were the only things that changed appearance wise after he died. He didn't receive mutated limbs or a deformed body. He looked like a normal human except for those eyes. Wesker walked back out of his bathroom and walked over to his bookcase. He picked up an old picture of him and Birkin of when they just started working for Umbrella.

"Birkin." he said as he stared at his old friend.

William Birkin had too become a monster of Umbrella after he was shot by HUNK's teammates. William had injected himself with his G-virus and became the monster that terrorized Leon and Claire in the R.P.D. William had infected Sherry with one of his embryos while she was unconscious, but Claire had given her the vaccine that stopped the mutation, but it has already fused with her DNA. Sherry didn't even look like she was infected, she looked like a regular teenager. But there was immense power that dwelled inside of her. She was a pure innocent child when she was infected so her mindset was the same pureness, so she had no radical changes.

Then there was Alexia, she became a monster made of stone and had fire in her blood. No doubt that her mindset was of cold deception and death. While Steve turned into a reptilian monster. He might have turned into it because of the coldness in his blood from the death of his family and the hatred of Umbrella. Wesker had no proof as to these mutations, but soon he would find out the truth behind it all.

"Yes... well." muttered Wesker.

He placed the picture down and walked into his bedroom. Wesker didn't sleep much since he infected himself. Most of the time he would lay there and stare the ceiling and think. He didn't even bother to touch the bed as he walked past it. Wesker went up to his closet and grabbed some clean clothes from inside. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of silk boxers.

He took all of his clothes into the bathroom and started to undress himself. Once he took his shirt off he looked at himself once again in the mirror. He looked at his muscular body and traced around his scar that he was given by the Tyrant. He continued to stare at it for a few more minutes. Then he continued to undress himself and got into the shower. After he was finished he changed into his dark clothes, then he placed his tight leather gloves back on his pale hands. Then he walked back to the front door and exited his room.

He went back down to his dark office and sat back down in his chair. He kept the lights off because Wesker enjoyed the darkness, but he started not to enjoy the solitude that he was constantly in.

------------------------

Umbrella private jet

Steve Burnside sat next to the agent that he knew only as HUNK. Steve had never even seen the man's face because he never took off his gas mask around him. Steve continued to sit there and stared out into the spacious sky. Once the jet landed Steve was taken by HUNK to a black ford Mustang. Steve was pushed to the passengers side while HUNK went to the drivers. Once inside HUNK took off his mask so he could drive. Steve stared at the blonde man who was driving the car. Then after a few minutes HUNK pulled over to a building that had no markings on the outside. Before he got out he replaced his mask and then exited to car.

Once inside Steve was taken by HUNK to a private room.

"Alright kid, you wanna help out your friends?"

"What?"

"You heard me, you wanna help out your friends?"

"Of course I want to help them!"

"Then you will listen to what I say." said the feminine voice that came behind Steve.

Steve quickly turned around and saw the figure of Ada Wong. She walked up to the men and smiled a seductive smile.

"Why the hell are you here? Wesker wants you dead."

"I'm not afraid of Albert Wesker. Plus I want to help you with your little problem."

"You just want to help Leon."

"Not likely."

"What?"

"Here's the deal, HUNK and I help you with Wesker and then you rescue Sherry Birkin."

"Why would HUNK want Sherry alive?"

"He doesn't, he was just paid more than what Wesker offered. I will pay him to help but I want the girl."

"Why the hell do you want Sherry?"

"Because I have my reasons."

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Well now it seems the kid developed a little crush on the girl." said HUNK as he watched Steve.

"What? No it's not-"

"Sure." replied HUNK

"Anyways, I want Sherry away from Wesker and I want her to be protected by the only people who can help her." said Ada

"Who?"

"Why the Kennedy's of course. You know about Sherry's past with the both of them, I think it-"

"You think that they can help her? Wesker can kill them in a second!"

"They have all of the others to help them out. They can keep her safe."

"What can I do to help out Sherry?"

"First off you can either accept or decline..."

"I accept."

"Good, there will be a distraction at the Umbrella base where Wesker and Sherry are. And when Wesker goes off to correct that problem..."

"I can take Sherry away from there."

"You got it."

"Then why would I need your help?"

"You need a distraction, and I am the perfect bait."

"What?"

"HUNK will pretend that he found me hiding out somewhere and that he captured me and brought me to Wesker."

"Then what?"

"I will slip away from him inside the base, and have Wesker come after me."

"That's practically suicide!"

"Not if you don't get killed. I'll get out of the building after I know that you and Sherry are out. HUNK will help and kill the others if they try and stop you."

"I don't know, Wesker might kill you."

"And he might not. It a 50/50 shot."

"You're nuts. Wesker is-"

"Wesker is nowhere near as powerful as you and Sherry."

"What? Sherry is infected?"

"Yes, when she was a little girl. Both of you are infected with greater Viruses than what Wesker has in him."

"Why can't Sherry use her powers?"

"Because she chooses not to accept that she's infected. She doesn't know what's inside of her. She wants to be a normal person like Claire and the others."

"Alright I'll help, but it's for Sherry and Claire."

"I knew that you would."

----------------------------------

The safe house

After Leon and Claire's little indiscretion Leon changed back into his clothes and went downstairs with the handcannon. Claire was sitting in the living room watching t.v. when Leon came into view. She looked up at him and then stared at the gun in his hand. Leon walked over to his attaché case and placed it inside.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves? You were up there for quite a while."

Leon closed the case and looked over at his wife.

"Oh you just think that it was soooo funny didn't you? Oh I'l pretend to have Leon fuck a gun this will be hilarious!" screamed Leon as he threw his arms up in the arm.

"Oh I didn't think it was funny, I know it was funny."

"Really? I didn't suspect that at all!" said Leon sarcastically.

"You just don't have a sense of humor, that's all."

"A sense of fucking humor!?! You are crazy."

"Whatever."

Leon walked over to his wife and grabbed her. Then he carried her up the stairs and took her to their bedroom. Just before he was going to close the door Chris called out to him.

"Hey Leon? Where are you?"

"NOT NOW!" screamed Leon.

Leon then slammed the door and set Claire down. She stood up and walked over to the door. Leon took his arm and blocked her from leaving.

"Ohhh no, you're not going anywhere."

"Come on Leon this is childish."

"What I'm going to do to you is definitely not "Childish" as you put it."

"What are you going to do?"

Claire then attempted to go to the window to try and climb the roof.

"You're not getting away from me Miss Redfield."

"What? Why are you calling me-"

Then Leon came up to Claire and put his hand on her cheek. Claire tried to back away but Leon placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer to him.

"Leon..." said Claire as she breathed in her husband's scent.

"Claire." he whispered into her ear.

"Leon, I know that you're mad bu-"

"I'm not mad, you were right I shouldn't have had you feel like you were worth less to me than a stupid gun. So now I'm going to make that up to you."

"Le-" said Claire before Leon placed one of his fingers on her lips.

"Shhh."

Then Leon picked up Claire and walked her over to the bed that they shared and gently placed her down.

A/N: Alright I got the idea from the UC when I was playing it earlier. I was reading what Wesker wrote about mutations and thought of this. Then the whole Ada thing came later, and then I wanted to continue the whole Leon/Claire thing with the handcannon. I was very surprised that I even thought this stuff up. I know that this chapter wasn't funny, but eh. I guess I needed a serious chapter sometime. Please excuse any mistakes/ not understanding what the hell I wrote because I'm tired and it took me over three straight hours to think up and write this chapter. (I know that's a long time to think/write but I wanted it at least to be written with the right info.) If you have any complaints/ new info just message me. Thanks again!


	14. Second helpings

Chapter 14

Hidden Umbrella facility

"Have you found them?"

"No sir, but I have found another that you are looking for."

"Really, now who would that be?"

"Ada Wong, sir."

"Hmmm.. where was her location?"

"She was hiding out in Los Angeles sir."

"Los Angeles you say. Well then I will call off Nicholai's search for her."

"Should I bring Burnside with me sir?

"Yes, he would want to see what happens to those who betray Albert Wesker."

"Yes sir. We will be there in a couple of hours sir."

"Excellent."

Wesker hung up his phone and then dialed up another number.

"NIcholai, come back to the base right away."

"Yes sir."

He then again hung up the phone and got up out of his chair. He walked out of his office and walked up to the familiar elevator. He stepped inside and went up to the floor where Sherry's room was located. He swipe the card and entered the teenager's room.

Sherry was at her desk working on some of her homework when Wesker strode inside of her room. She looked up from her paper and stared at Wesker in disgust, then she looked back down to her paper.

"We have to work on your manners Miss Birkin."

"Leave me alone."

"Not a chance dearheart."

"Just... go away."

"I have some new information for you."

"What?"

"It seems that Agent HUNK and Mr. Burnside have found Ms. Wong and have taken her into custody."

"Why should I care?"

"Why not?"

"I want to be left alone. Please leave now."

Wesker walked up to Sherry and looked over her homework. He read the questions that were printed on the paper, then he read the answers that were written underneath.

"It seems that you need more difficult lessons."

"God.. do you ever leave people alone?"

"I just want a casual conversation with somebody for a change."

"What?"

"Nothing. Continue on with your homework."

Wesker turned around and began to walk out of Sherry's room. Sherry turned around to watch him leave.

"Miss Birkin."

"Yeah?"

"For your knowledge, I once was not the monster that everyone knows me as today."

Sherry turned back towards her desk and continued with her homework. She heard the door slide shut and glanced back to make sure that he was gone.

Wesker walked back through the hallway and went to the elevator. Instead of going to his room or his office he went down to the lower levels of the building. The lower levels were the labs for the facility. He walked off the elevator and had the sickening smell of sterilization vent up through his nostrils. He continued walking down the sterile hallway.

As he walked past the observations rooms and looked through the clear glass. There were scientists in biohazard suits working on the synthesis of the Las Plagas.

Wesker knew Ada had thought that he would have no means as to receive the Las Plagas since she didn't give him the true sample. But Wesker also knew that Ada had thought that the host of the Las Plagas that he received was dead.

Wesker continued down the hallway and turned left into yet another hallway. He walked half-way through and turned to a room with the biohazard symbol marked across the door. He took out his universal key card and swiped it in the scanner. The door lifted open and Wesker entered. He looked through the thick protective glass into the biohazard barrier isolation chamber that held the man.

Jack Krauser was not killed by Ada from their final confrontation. He survived her attacked and was extracted by Wesker's men before the island exploded. Krauser had been kept in a mini- form or quarantine since his arrival. Wesker had a part of the Las Plagas parasite taken from him and placed in a lab to create more forms of the sample.

Wesker walked up to the intercom and pressed the switch so that he could converse with Krauser.

"Ah Krauser, how do you feel today?"

Krauser looked up to the window and flipped-off Wesker.

"Now, now Krauser, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It seems that you will have a reunion with a special somebody today."

"Is it Leon?" said Krauser. He then slammed his fist on the table that he was sitting behind.

"Oh no, it's your old partner."

"Ada."

"Quite, it seems that HUNK and Burnside have found her and are bringing her to me right now."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch."

"Too bad that you aren't, you see I'm going to be the one that kills Ms. Wong."

"What? Then why are you telling me that she's coming here?"

"I want her to see you before she dies, and I want her to be roughed up a bit before I end her traitorous life."

"Like what kind of "roughed" up?" asked Krauser with a slight smile.

"Nothing sexual. We will have Miss Birkin watch what happens to those who betray."

"I see, I wouldn't even stick the bitch if you paid me."

"Yes.. well, I going to have you released in a few hours. There will be clothes provided for you soon. We wouldn't want Ms. Wong to get behind you as you're wearing a backless hospital gown."

"I wouldn't want to give her the pleasure of seeing my ass."

Wesker smiled slightly and walked out of the room. He went back to the elevator and stuck in his card so the elevator would take him to his own room. Once he exited he walked up to his door and unlocked it. He walked inside and went to another room. Once inside he pushed a few buttons on the near by key pad and the wall that was in front of him shifted. A new wall appeared, but on this wall had Wesker's private collection of firearms.

He strode up to the wall and slightly stroked the grip of his Killer 7 magnum. Then he picked it up and ejected the magazine to see how many rounds were inside of it. It had fourteen round inside, which meant that it was fully loaded. Wesker placed the gun in the back of his pants and walked over to the switch and pressed it again. The wall switched back to normal and he walked out to his living room.

He was ready just in case anything "funny" happened while Ms. Wong was there.

------------------------

The safe house

Claire woke up a few hours later resting on the chest of her sleeping husband. She watched his chest for a few seconds seeing it slowly rise up and down with each breath that he took. She smiled and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder and then she closed her eyes briefly. Leon grunted in his sleep and turned his head towards her and opened his cerulean eyes. Claire got off his chest and settled next to him.

He smiled and rolled over to face her. He took his arm and placed it over Claire's side and pulled her closer to him. He rubbed the tip of his nose on hers and then kissed her forehead. Claire took her hand and gently brushed away the strands of hair that fell over his eye. Then she pulled herself even closer and placed her face closer to his and kissed his soft pink lips.

Leon groaned in pleasure and wrapped both of his arms around Claire's waist and pulled her on top of him. Leon leaned up and placed his hand behind Claire's head and hardened the kiss between the two. Leon was just about to roll Claire off of him so he could get on top, but there was a knock at the door.

"Dammit." growled Leon as he pushed himself off the bed.

He pick up his boxers that were thrown to the ground earlier and pulled them back on his slender frame. He looked back at Claire to make sure that she was covered so nobody could see her naked body. Leon walked up to the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door he was greeted by the cheery face of Ark.

"Hey- ya buddy! How's it goin'?"

"You have the worst timing in the world."

"What? Can't a guy sa-" Ark stopped himself after he looked through the door at Claire. She was laying there with the covers barley hanging on her body.

"Ark?"

"Oh..."

"Ark."

"Huh, what?"

"Quit looking at Claire."

"Uhh right.. Well... I'm gonna go now."

Ark walked off downstairs and went to the dining room where Chris was. Chris came up to him and asked the details.

"I know that I said that they could and stuff. but you gotta tell me.. Were they.. were they "doin' it?"

"Huh.. what? Oh. No they weren't."

"Ahh thank go-"

"They were going to start again when I got up there."

"Twice... no shit?"

"Nope."

"Jesus, I wish that I could do it twice, but Jill.."

"But Jill what?" asked Jill as she peeked her head around the corner.

"Uhh, you wont let me have a handcannon of my own."

"You got that right. You practically made love to that thing. Well, I guess Rebecca, Fongling and I are going to start making something to eat."

"Ok, hey Ark, uhh... let's go watch a movie.. or something."

"Uhh.. what? You never want to watch anything with me."

"And that's why I want to do it now. In another room, private." said Chris loudly

Chris lead Ark to the living room and pulled out a random DVD and put it in the player. He then turned it up really loud so Jill would think that they are watching it.

"Ahh man, I don't wanna watch this crap." cried Ark

"Ah shit The Notebook, I have to turn this shit off before-"

"Hey are you guys watching the notebook?" asked Ashley as she walked in the room.

"NO! GET OUT!" screamed Chris.

Ashley jumped a bit and blushed.

"I won't tell anyone that you two are watching it. I promise." she said as she walked out of the room.

"What? Ah man now she's gonna think that we're "emotional men." said Ark

"Or she thinks we're gay." said Chris

Chris got up from the couch and opened the DVD player, and this time he put in a movie that they wouldn't be made fun of by seeing. Chris sat back down on the couch that he shared with Ark.

"Alright! Back to the future!" screamed Ark

"Ok, shut up. Were they really going for a second round?"

"Yeah, from what Leon told me in the past, they have seconds, and even thirds sometimes."

"Dammit! That's not fair!"

"It's not fair that Leon gets to have sex with your sister?"

"No, that he gets second helpings."

"What? Oh... I get it. Mrs Redfield only wants you to score home once."

"You got it."

"Sucks to be you."

"Hey when the hell was the last time you had sex?!?"

"Uhh.. like... uh...hmmmm.. like s-"

"See, you have no room to talk."

"So what if I haven't had sex in a while? Whenever I do have it I make sure that I get more than one time around."

"I always ask her if she wants to do it again, but she rolls over and goes to sleep."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Maybe you can get some pointers from Leon? And of course me."

"Get pointers from the guy that sleeps with my sister and the guy that... uhhh..."

"Alright."

"Nahh, I think I'll try to stick with my own way."

"She's like soup Chris."

"What?"

"Jill is like soup. It tastes good, but you never filled up. So you always go back for more, but in her case her "soup" gets cold and she doesn't want to warm it up. She's kinda like Gazpacho soup."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I have no clue because I even confused myself."

"How could she be soup? She's a person!"

"Uhh.. like cannibal soup."

"I.. I just have to ask."

"Cannibal soup is when the tribe of cannibals put people in a big pot and cook them into their soup."

"I've seen that on t.v. but, I don't think that they call it "Cannibal soup". At least I don't think so."

"We should google it."

"Yeah, let's go google cannibal soup."

The two men got up from the couch and went into the computer room. Carlos was sitting behind the computer playing solitaire.

"Carlos move, we have to google something." said Chris

"What are you gonna look up?"

"Cannibal soup." replied Ark

"What the fuck?" asked Carlos

"Just do it." said Chris sternly

Carlos went to google and typed in "cannibal soup". He pressed enter and a crap load of hits came up.

"Holy shit, it is called Cannibal soup." whispered Chris

"I thought I just made the name up..." said Ark

Just then Leon walked into the room fully dressed.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?"

"Leon." said Chris

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Jill is like Cannibal soup?"

"What?"

Ark walked over to Leon and told him and Carlos that whole thing about Jill and Cannibal soup.

"You guys... are so fucking stupid." said Leon as he was rubbing his temples

"I thought that Billy was dumb, but you two are like almost retarded." said Carlos

"Hey I'm not retarded." whined Chris

The Leon and Carlos fell silent and walked out of the room leaving Chris and Ark behind.

"We're not retarded. They are." said Ark

"Yeah you're right, they are!"

Chris and Ark walked out of the room and headed to the basement where all the other "guys" were at.

A/N: Ok, I have no idea where the hell I thought up cannibal soup stuff. I too googled it and it came up, so I guess it's really called that. Oh and Krauser being dead, there is really no proof that he is in fact "dead". Oh, and the 'grip' on the killer 7 is another name (proper name) for the handle. Once again if you have any complaints/ new info just message me. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed. I hope to update soon!


	15. Stressed relations

Chapter 15

"Tie it a little less tight, I need to get to my gun right after I get away from you." said the sultry voice of Ada

"Fine." said Steve as he un-tightened the rope that held together Ada's petite wrists.

HUNK was driving once again without his gas mask on. Steve and Ada were in the back seat of the car getting the preparations ready for their little visit to Wesker. When Steve was done tying the rope he crawled up to the front seat and sat down.

"Call Wesker and tell him that we are almost there." demanded HUNK

"Fine." said Steve

He pulled out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial button for Wesker. It rang a few moments and then Wesker's voice answered back to Steve.

"What."

"HUNK said that we will be arriving shortly."

"Good. How is Ms. Wong doing?"

"She's... she's unconscious."

"Good. Call me when you arrive."

"Fine."

Steve hung up the cellphone and sighed. Ada poked her head between the two men and stared through the windshield.

"Alright, once HUNK and you take me inside I'll get away from you and pretend to knock HUNK unconscious. Then I'll run away and get farther into the facility, while you go and get Sherry out. HUNK will "guard" the front exit and then he will set off the alarm once you are out. Then I'll get out of there and meet up with you later."

"Sounds like a plan, but Wesker is expecting you to do something."

"I know that, and I'm prepared for what he'll try to do."

"Alright if you say so."

HUNK pulled the car up the the unmarked building and placed the car in park. Then he replaced his gas mask and shut off the car, then he gave Steve the keys to the car.

"Ok, pretend to be unconscious lady, Burnside, you carry her inside."

Steve nodded and opened the door. He went to the back door and opened and grabbed the "unconscious" Ada, while HUNK called Wesker and told him that they arrived. Steve was holding Ada in his arms and HUNK took out his card and swiped the scanner. Once the door opened they all entered.

All that could be seen was a giant elevator door. HUNK walked up to it yet again and swiped his card. When the elevator opened they stepped in and HUNK pressed the button. They rode down a couple of floors and then got off when the doors opened. Once they walked out of the door the voice of Albert Wesker rang off the cold metallic walls. Wesker stood on top of a stair case with Sherry at his side. There was also another man that Steve had never seen before. He had blond hair with a maroon beret on top of his head.

"Well now, it is such a pity that Ms. Wong is unconscious now. She'll have to miss her little reunion with her old friends. Isn't that right Miss Birkin and Krauser?"

Steve felt Ada's body stiffen up when Wesker had said the name of Krauser.

"Sir, where should we put t-"

Ada shot up out of Steve's arms and fan kicked HUNK in the face. HUNK fell down and was "unconscious" after the strike.

Ada took out her concealed gun and shot Steve in the leg. Steve fell down with a shocked face and clutched his leg. Then Ada ran into the facility with Krauser right on her tail.

"Sherry stay." said Wesker

"I'm not a dog."

"When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Wesker walked over to Steve and grabbed him by the collar. He then pulled him up and threw him across the room.

"Well now Mr. Burnside, how was it that Ms. Wong had a gun with her?"

"I- I don't know, I didn't check her for weapons, HUNK did."

"Well it seems that this one is still going to be blammed on you."

"What? Why?"

"Becasue she shot you in the leg and you fell down. Now how is it that a bullet magically hurt you? You know bullets can't hurt you and yet you reacted in a way that looked like it did."

"I- I've never been shot before. It was insticnt."

"Yes, well you shouldn't rely on those."

Wesker walked away from Steve and pulled out his KIller 7 from the back of his pants. He turned around and shot Steve in the chest two times. Sherry screamed and ran from the stairs. Steve shut his eyes after the shots and sat there for a few seconds. Then he felt Sherry beside him and opened his eyes. He looked down to his chest and saw only two holes in his shirt, but there was no blood. He reached up under his shirt and pulled out two crushed rounds. He looked down at them and then looked up at Wesker in amazement.

"Now Mr. Burnside please escort Miss Birkin back to her room. I will have to deal with Krauser and Ms. Wong. Now I only have twelve bullets to use, what a pity."

Wesker walked in the same direction that Ada and Krauser went. Then he sped off and was gone in the blink of an eye. Steve still sat there with Sherry and got up from the floor.

"Let's go."

"Ok."

Steve walked over to HUNK's body and saw his special key card laying out on the floor. HUNK still pretended to be unconios to show the cameras that he had nothing to do with it. Steve then picked up the card and pulled Sherry into the elevator. He pressed the button and felt the elevator go up. They got off and Steve slid the card in the slot that would take both of them to freedom.

"What are you doing? Where are we going? Wesker's gonna kill us!" said Sherry

"To Claire and the others. Let's hurry."

The door opened and the warm breeze shot into both of their faces. Steve grabbed Sherry's hand and took her to the car. They both opened the doors quickly and got inside. Steve turned the key in the ignition and pulled the car out of the drive. Once safely down the street Steve relaxed a bit and Sherry turned on the radio.

"Are we really going to Claire and Leon?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go see them."

"And I finally get to meet Chris and the others."

"Yup."

"I... I hope that they'll like me."

"What?"

"I've never met them and I don't know if i'll make a good first impression."

"Of course they'll like you. What's there not to like?"

"My father was responsioble for the outbreak in Raccoon city."

"Oh, yeah.. But Claire still liked you even after she knew that."

"Still."

"It'll be fine. I'm the one that should be worried."

"Why?"

"Becasue they probably want to kill me once they see me on the front porch with you."

"Yeah, I can see it now. Leon answers the door and then pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots you in the face."

"Hey. That's mean."

"So what?"

"I could take you back to Wesker."

"I'll stop."

"I knew that you would."

"So where are they staying?"

"No clue."

"What?"

"Wesker said something about the mid-west. That's all I know."

"The mid-west. God, I hate the mid-west."

"Why?"

"Because all you see in the mid-west is corn, and then it smells like pig crap on top of it."

"Aren't you from the mid-west?"

"Yeah. and that's how I know it smells and has nothing but corn."

"Alright... well we better hurry up and find them."

"Hey I got an idea!"

"What?"

"I need a computer!"

"Why?"

"I'll show you later."

Steve continued to drive down the road. He had to find a computer, but they were in the middle of freaking nowhere. And Wesker was sure to notice soon that they weren't at the facility anymore.

-----------------------------

"Come out, come out where ever you are." said the taunting voice of Krauser.

He looked under a table and pulled his knife out of it's sheath. He had it firmly gripped in his hand and held it to his side. He swiftly turned a corner and saw nothing. He continued to pace himself evenly and heard his boots lightly hit the linoleum floor.

"We don't have to play hide and go seek. All I want to do is hurt you, and then Wesker gets to dispose of you. It sounds like a really fun game to me."

Wesker then ran into the room with his killer 7 drawn.

"Krauser. Where's Ms. Wong?"

"I'll find her don't you worry about that."

"I want her found Krauser."

"Ye-"

All of a sudden the main alarm started going off.

"What the hell?" questioned Krauser

"Krauser go see why the alarm went off. It might be Ms. Wong."

"Right."

Wesker then disappeared and Krauser went off to find the source of the problem.

"Good they're out." whispered Ada

She was hiding in Wesker's office behind his desk. She still had her old key card, so it wasn't a problem to get right in. She was digging through the files that were in his drawer. She scanned all of them and came out with nothing. She was just about to leave when the door opened.

"_Shit."_ thought Ada after she heard the footsteps

Then the footsteps ceased and Ada thought that she was safe. But then there was a pair of legs clothed in dark pants that fell in front of her face.

"Well now dearheart, what shall I do to you now?"

Wesker grabbed Ada by the chin and pulled her up to her feet. He let go of her face and stared into her eyes.

"Wesker."

"Ms. Wong how lovely it is to see you again. Too bad we wont have these reunions anymore."

Wesker drew his gun and pointed it to her temple.

"Wait."

"Why would I wait? You betrayed me once again for Mr. Kennedy. You didn't give me the sample that I wanted. So I got it another way."

"You got it from Krauser."

"Yes. The Las Plagas sample was extracted from his body and placed in the lab."

"You know that you don't want to kill me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I know something that you'd like to know."

"What is that Ms. Wong?"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you promise not to kill me. Or have somebody else do it OR something."

"Is this really that important?"

"If it's not to your liking you then can then kill me."

"Well, well, well. Maybe I can take that offer."

"I thought that you would."

"What is it that you found out?"

"Do you remember your old boss Ozwell Spencer?

---------------------------

The safe house

Chris and Ark went down to the basement where all of their friends where at. There was a pool table, a couple couches, a t.v. with some game systems, and of course the large surveillance system.

When Leon and Carlos came downstairs before Ark and Chris, they stared a game of pool. Leon and Carlos were on a team and they were up against Billy and Bruce. Barry was behind the desk watching the monitors to see if anything happened. Lily and Lott were playing Mortal Kombat on the Sega Genesis. Chris and Ark stood by the pool table and watched their friends play.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumbass." said Leon as he was putting the blue chalk on his cue.

"I'm Tweedle-Dee!" blurts out Chris

"Dammit I don't want to be Tweedle-Dumbass." cried Ark and he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Grow up." said Lott while he turned his head to look at his Father.

"Ha ha! I win!" screamed Lily

"What the hell! I wasn't looking!"

"Fatality." said Lily at the same time as the game.

"God! Ok, I will admit that Scorpions fatality is sweet." whined Lott

"Hell yeah it is!" screams Carlos as he took his shot.

Chris walked over to Barry and looked at the screen.

"Anything out of normal?"

"Nope, nothin' but trees and... trees."

"Good."

"Hey are the girls cookin' supper?" asked Bruce

"Yeah." sighed Leon

"Good. Because I-"

"You're "starvin' " we know. You are always STARVING." replied Billy

"I have a high whatchamalcallit."

"A metabolism?" asked Lily

"Yeah one of them."

"It's pretty sad when a child knows it and you don't." said Barry

"Ahh come on, I'm smarter than Thompson."

"It's true." said Leon

"Thanks Jubas." said Ark

"You mean Judas." replied Leon

"... Whatever."

Claire then came downstairs and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Chris

"Around." said Claire

"Around where?"

"I took a shower."

"Oh."

"Did you get even more retarded since I left target practice?"

"No."

"Cannibal soup." said Leon and Carlos at the same time.

"Wait, maybe I did get stupider!" cried Chris

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Wait, what's cannibal soup?"

"You know when c-" said Ark before Chris placed his hand over his mouth.

"It's nothing." said Chris

"Really. Leon what's cannibal soup?"

"If I even tried to tell you my brain itself would explode."

"It's that stupid?"

"You got it." said Carlos

"Guys! Dinner's done!" screamed Ashley

"Her voice makes me not want to eat." said Leon

"I thought that you and Ashley were friends?" asked Claire

Leon then gave her the evil eye and sat his pool cue back on the rack.

"I had to force myself not to shoot her. It was really hard."

"That's harsh."

"But you know where I'm coming from. She can't shut up."

"Let's go eat. And I'm forcing you to sit by Ashley."

"But I wanted to sit by Ashley." said Carlos

"Wait. What?"

"Uhh.. I mean I wanted to sit by... by..."

"You like her?!?" screamed Ark

"No.. shut the fuck up."

"Ah ahah ahah Leon, he likes Monkey Face!"

"Monkey face?"

"Ark, please just shut up." said Leon

"Fine, Leon can sit on one side and Carlos sits on the other." said Claire

"Whatever." mumbled Leon as he started to walk up the steps.

Everyone made it upstairs and walked to the kitchen. They got into a line that resembled a lunch line at school. Jill and the others fixed the plates and handed them off one by one. Some of them went into the dining room, the living room, and the kitchen because all of the people. Once everybody had their plates the girls came and sat down with their "men".

"Hey Ashley come and sit next to Leon and Carlos!" screamed Claire

Ashley turned around and smiled. Then she came over to the cramped table and squeezed between the two men. She sat her plate down and grabbed a chair. Then she sat herself down.

"So Ashley, how do you like staying with us?" asked Claire as she was cutting up her food.

""It's great! I love living with you guys!"

"That's great."

"Oh, Claire I didn't get to tell you after you left earlier. I hit the target! It wasn't a bullseye, but I was close!"

"That's great Ashley! I knew that you could do it!"

"So Ashley, how about I teach you tomorrow?" asked Carlos

Ashley turned to Carlos and blushed a bit and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But what about your gun shot wound?"

"I've been running around all day with it, and it doesn't hurt really."

"That's great! Wait, are we still going to use the handgun?"

"... Yeah, any other gun is too... powerful and you might get us hurt. I mean get yourself hurt."

"Oh ok!. Oh Leon aren't you hungry? You hardly ate any of your food."

"I lost my appetite." replied Leon

"Are you sick?"

"Nahh, I'm just not hungry anymore."

"He'll be hungry in a few hours anyways. He always is." said Claire

"I think I'm gonna go lie down for a few minutes."

"I'll go too."

"No, you don't have too."

"I know, but I still want to."

"Who wants seconds?" asked Jill as she walked in.

"I DO!" screamed Chris through the other room.

"That man I swear to god he always wants seconds."

Jill walked back to her husband. Claire and Leon took their plates into the kitchen and then rushed upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Lucky bastard. I swear to god they're like rabbits." said Chris a he heard the door slam shut.

A/N: Finally a new chapter up. Hopefully I'll get another up soon. I've just been busy with work and class. Not to mention some writer's block on top if it. Any complaints/ ideas just message or review. And I live in the mid-west, so I can make fun of it all I want. In some places it's practically all corn, and where there's corn, there's pig crap. Thanks again to those who reviewed. I appreciate it! Thanks.


	16. Loosening up

Chapter 16

A few towns over Steve pulled the car into a Public Library parking lot. He and Sherry got out and walked up to the old building. They had about one hour before the Library closed, so they had to be quick with whatever Sherry wanted to do. They walked in the building and Sherry saw an old Librarian behind a wooden circular desk in the middle of the floor. Sherry walked up to her and started to talk with her.

"We need to use a computer please." said Sherry

"Alright sweetheart, let me have you just sign in here, and you can use one of the computers. We will be closing soon, so please do hurry. Sir, do you want a computer as well?" said the woman in a sweet grandma-like tone.

"No, I just watch her use one." replied Steve

"Alright, fill out the clipboard and then use one of them right over there." she pointed to the ancient computers that looked like they were from the dawn of time.

"Great." muttered Steve after he glanced at the outdated machines.

Sherry filled out a clip board and then walked over to the computer. She took a seat and Steve stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. The computer was already on and Sherry clicked on the internet icon.

It took a few minutes to load, once it was finished Sherry typed in something and was taken, very slowly, to an outside email account and started typing.

After she was finished she sent the email and awaited the response that she hoped would come.

-------------------

Safe house

A few hours after dinner Chris and Jill had their so called "sex", and after that was over Chris went downstairs to the computer that Carlos was one earlier. He went online to find something that would help him with his "Jill problem". He googled it and had some hits come up. He was looking at a book on Amazon.

"How To Pleasure Your Woman Right. No I think a book will help."

"You never know Chris, it might give you some pointers." said Leon as he was leaning on the door frame.

"Kennedy, get the hell outta here!"

"It seems that you need some help with your problem."

"Thompson told you!?!"

"No, I've known this for a while actually."

"Get the hell out, and if you speak of this I will k-"

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL" said the loud and annoying voice of the computer

"Huh? Nobody knows about this account but us." said Chris

"Well open it up and see who it is."

"Fine."

Chris clicked on the email icon and the title showed up, it said "For Claire or Leon". Chris looked at Leon and the opened the email. It said:

_Claire/ Leon _

_It's Sherry Birkin from Raccoon City. Steve and I escaped from Wesker and we're trying to find you so Steve can bring me to you. Please send an email back and tell us where you are. _

_-Sherry_

"What the hell?" said Chris.

"CLAIRE!" screamed Leon on the top of his lungs.

Both men could hear feet hit the floor and run down the steps at top speed. Claire ran in the room and saw them staring at the computer.

"What?"

"Read this." said Leon

Claire walked over to the computer and read the email.

"Is it... is it really her?"

"Don't know, should we ask her a question?" said Leon

"I guess, but she was the only other person that knows about this account because we made it before I left for Paris. Hmmmmm ask her where I found her in the R.P.D."

"Ok, I'll send her an email and see."

Chris typed it in and sent the email.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

"Finally!" whispered Sherry

She opened it up and began to read the response. It said:

_If you really are Sherry, where did Claire find you in the R.P.D.?_

She typed in the answer and sent it back to them.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

"Open it up!" screamed Claire

Chris clicked on it and they read it. It said:

_Past Chief Irons office by the fire place in the back room. Then I climbed into the vent after I heard the monster. Then we met up later and I crawled through the window that you couldn't and went to the water treatment plant and threw you the key. Then when we we're in the sewer the water swept me away and then later I got infected. You gave me your vest and got me the vaccine and we got out by a train with Leon and it exploded with the monster in it. Then you left me with Leon after you guys created this private account. Also don't worry about Steve, he's a nice guy and only wants to help us._

"Damn, I guess it is really her. She likes to type as much as she likes to talk. A lot." said Claire after she read the long email.

"Yeah, it has to be her. No doubt about it. But I still don't trust this Steve guy." said Leon

"Me either, but he got Sherry out, and he never hurt us. Plus he save my life."

"Shit, I'm gonna send it, if he fucks up then I'll kill him." said Chris

"No, I'll kill him." said Leon

"Nobody is killing anybody! Now send the damn email already!"

Chris typed in the location and sent it to Sherry and Steve.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL."

"Good, they sent it to us. I gotta write it down." said Sherry.

Sherry took the scrap piece of paper and the tiny pencil that the Library provided to those who used the computer. She wrote it out and closed out the email and then shut down the computer.

She checked out with the librarian and they went back to the car and drove off to the safe house.

"So where are they?" asked Steve

"In the middle of fucking no-where."

"Woah, Wesker was right, you do need to work on your language."

"Shut up. Don't even mention Wesker."

"Sorry I brought him up. Let's just get there as soon as possible."

-------------------

"I can't believe that Sherry is coming! Leon this is great! Let's go upstairs!" said Claire

She grabbed he husband's arm and they walked out of the door. Leon poked his head back in the door frame and smiled at Chris. Then he was pulled out by Claire and they went upstairs once again.

"Jesus. Maybe I should get some help from him."

"Help with what Sweetie?" said Jill as she poked her head in.

"Help with nothing! Nothing at all."

"Oh, I see... Chris can you come upstairs with me? I need some help with something."

"Help with what?"

Jill walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Help with something only you can do."

She lightly kissed his lips and got off of him and walked out of the room. He looked back to the monitor and his mouth fell open. He left the page about the book on the screen, and Jill had seen it! Chris clicked off the screen and shut off the computer. He sat there for a few minutes just staring at the computer.

"Oh shit, she knows that... Wait, that's a good thing! But what if she expects something different? Oh well I get seconds!"

Chris walked upstairs very slowly and walked up to his door. He grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. He pushed open the door and saw his wife lying on their bed facing Chris, she was wearing something different.

"Lingerie?" squeaked Chris as he saw his wife.

"Uh huh."

"Sexy lingerie." he blurted out

"You got it."

"What's... What's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

Jill got up from the bed and walked over and shut the door. Then she walked over to Chris and started taking his shirt off. After she got it off she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

"So..." said Chris

"So what?"

"Nothing at all."

"Good. I just thought that you wanted to loosen up a bit."

"I need a good loosening"

Jill started undoing his belt and Chris looked up at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you God." mouthed Chris towards the ceiling, then turned his eyes to his wife who was now unzipping his pants.

-------------------------------------

"Why are you believing her Wesker?" said Krauser at she stared at Ada in disgust.

"It seems that Spencer is trying to take my work right out from under me with the help of Nicholai. It seems that Nicholai's time had expired and I want you two to go do the reaping for me."

"What happened to HUNK?" said Ada

"It wasn't HUNK's fault that you knocked him unconscious and Mr. Burnside stole his card and got away with Miss Birkin. He will help me here for the time being, now go and find Nicholai and take care of him."

"Alright." said Ada and Krauser

Ada and Krauser walked off into the elevator and rode up to the top floor. Krauser grabbed Ada's arm and pulled to the his face.

"Don't think that I trust you. I'm not a dick that you can fuck over like Wesker. He only believed you because he knew that Nicholai was up to something."

"What makes you think that I slept with Wesker?"

"Everyone knows about you two. It's not like HUNK and I couldn't hear you two in Wesker's office earlier. You only have your life because Wesker can fuck you whenever he pleases."

Ada and Krauser walked out of the building silently and walked up to the car that Wesker provided for them. They got in and drove off in order to find Nicholai.

-----------------------------------

Safe house

Chris woke up with Jill lying in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He carefully got out of bed and put some clothes on. He went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Leon sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Chris grabbed a cup and pored himself some. Then he sat down next to his brother-in-law.

"So how'd it go? I didn't hear dying animals like the first time."

"It went great! Best sex ever. She had this sexy lingerie and oh my god, it was amazing."

"That's great."

"I hope that the sex stays like that forever. She like blew my mind."

"Ok, I don't need to hear anymore."

"She did this thing with her b-"

"Seriously dude, shut up."

"Come on, let me tell you! You get to have sex all the freaking time now."

"Alright, but whisper it in my ear, we don't need anyone else to hear."

Chris walked over to Leon's and ducked his head down and whispered the secret in his ear.

"So what?"

"SO WHAT?!? IT WAS AMAZING!"

"Claire does that all the time."

"...Ahh come on! I don't need to fucking know that my baby sister does that!"

"You had to tell me, so I told you."

"That's my sister! You're not related to Jill so I can tell you!"

"But I'm related to you. And I don't need to know what you're wife does when you

two have sex."

"But it was awesome!"

"So what? I bet Claire's better."

"Seriously that's gross. Shut up, no more please."

"I could tell you all the stuff that we've done together. But it's pretty graphic, if you know what I mean."

"SHUT UP!! Lalalalala I'm not listening!" screamed Chris as he covered his ears.

"Fine. Just shut up and drink your coffee. The girls should be getting up soon and then make something to eat."

"Good, 'cause I'm starvin'!" said Bruce as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up." said Billy and Carlos as they walked past him.

Billy got some coffee while Carlos grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. They sat down and Bruce went to the fridge and pulled out an apple and began to devour it. Ark and Barry walked in and stood by the sink.

"So Chris, buddy, how'd it go last night?" said Ark

"Did you just call me buddy?"

"I thought that we were friends now?"

"I guess so. But don't call me buddy."

"You got it pal."

"Jesus..."

"Jeeze man, you and Jill were super loud last night, but it wasn't the slaughter house style. So what happened?"

"I almost cried. It was so perfect... I mean.. yeah, well I never cry. I'm a man!" screamed Chris as he was trying to regain his now lost manhood.

"Cry? You never cry when you have sex with a woman. Then they feel sorry for you." said Billy after he sipped his coffee.

"I didn't cry! I almost cried. There's a difference."

"Ohhh sweetheart, you almost cried last night?" said Jill as she walked in the room.

Chris had a looked of horror stricken his face. Then he looked at the other guys with the famous "death glare". Then he looked back over at his wife. She had a sad face on and walked over to Chris. She hugged him and walked out of the room and walked back upstairs. Chris immediately got up and ran upstairs to Jill.

"Sweet deal. He gets three-sies." said Ark

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch! I need a girlfriend!" screamed Carlos

"Me too." said Ark in a depressed voice.

"Hey Carlos!" said Ashley when she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Ashley."

"After breakfast let's go practice! I'm so excited, I hope I get even better with your help!"

"Yeah that great. But first off we need some breakfast."

"Leave it to me Leon!"

"I didn't say anything." said Leon

Claire then walked in wearing one of Leon's shirts. She walked over to Leon and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you change?" asked Leon

"I didn't have enough time because Chris and Jill started up again. And I couldn't stand the noise."

"Jeeze they sound like Leon and Claire up there." said Rebecca as she walked in.

"At least they don't sound like dying animals anymore." said Claire

"True. Alright guys get out of here so us girls can cook. There is too much testosterone in here."

Everyone had a disgusted look on their face and walked out of the kitchen.

"Becca, you could've said it another way. You know how they get uncomfortable when you use those technical terms." said Billy as he walked up to her.

"I just.. whatever. Claire and Ashley get back in here and help me with the food!"

A/N: Another chapter down. Finally! It might not be the best chapter, but it'll do. I'm one of those people who get uncomfortable with the technical terms. It happened earlier in class and I thought of Rebecca saying something like that to the others. Any complaints/ ideas just Message/ review. Also thanks to those who reviewed!


	17. Unwise decisions

Chapter 17

Safe House

After breakfast was made and quickly eaten, everyone went off to do their own thing. But, Carlos and Ashley went off to practice shooting. Carlos knew better than to give Ashley a more powerful weapon than the beretta. He wouldn't dare give her a shotgun, of for god's sakes a magnum. She might kill everyone around her from her inexperience. So she was trained with the beretta like the children.

"Ok Ashley, you know the stance from yesterday. Try it again and do everything that Claire and Jill told you."

"Alright Carlos. I'll try my best."

Ashley took both of her legs and spread them apart firmly on the ground. And then she bent her knees slightly. Then she rose her arms with the gun placed in both hands and held it out in front of her.

"Good job so far, but you have to raise your arms higher and straighter. Here, let me show you."

Carlos got behind Ashley and grabbed her arms. Carlos felt her muscles tighten under her soft skin from his touch. He continued to pull her slender arms out so that they would be straight out in front of her. Then he went to her right side and grabbed her forearms and rose them higher so she could hit the target. After he was done he walked behind her and couldn't help but look down and notice how nice her ass looked in the pants she was wearing.

_"Jesus Christ, it's... it's so... perfect!" _thought Carlos as he continued with his staring.

He was brought back from the loud burst of noise that came from the gun in Ashley hands. He looked up and saw Ashley jumping up and down... with a loaded gun in her hands.

"Ashley STOP!" screamed Carlos

She immediately stopped and looked at Carlos's horrified face.

"... What? Ohhh."

"Do NOT jump with a loaded gun in your hands! You might have it go off and then it could hurt someone. Namely ME!"

"I'm so sorry Carlos. I didn't even think about it."

"No, it's ok. But hey, you almost got a bullseye. I guess that's kinda exciting. I guess."

"Yeah it is! I hope I get at least somewhat good at shooting."

"I'm sure you'll be great. Hey, why don't you try it again?"

He really wanted just to check her out again without her knowing about it.

"Um Carlos?" asked Ashley shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you show me how to put my arms up again?"

"Yes." he blurted out very quickly

"Good!"

Carlos went back behind her and touched her arms yet again. But, this time they didn't tense up at all. Carlos thought it was weird, so he took extra time with helping Ashley out. After he finished with all of it he went back to his spot and got back into staring at her ass once more.

After she shot the gun Ashley sat it down on the nearby table and went up to Carlos. She jumped up and down once again and pointed at the target.

"Look I did it!"

"I see that, you gotta nine! Great job!"

Ashley ran into him and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stayed like like for a while and all Carlos thought about was forcing himself not to put his hand on her.

_"Dammit, it's right there. Don't you dare fucking touch it. Don't you fucking touch it! Control yourself man, it's just... it's just an ass!"_

But Ashley was almost thinking about the same thing as well.

_"God he's so hot. Don't touch anything on him that may have you look like a pervert."_

They broke the embrace and Ashley went back over to her gun and went back into the stance. Without Carlos's help this time she shot the gun on her own. She yet again made a nine shot. Unhappy with her shot, she shot once again, and again, and again, and again. Until..

"I did it! I freaking got a bullseye! Carlos did you see that!?!"

"Yeah awesome job!"

Ashley sat the gun back down and ran back over to him. They once again embraced, but this time the hand slipped. Carlos's hand went straight for Ashley's backside. He felt her tense up, but then it quickly went back down. He looked down at her face and saw her smiling at him. Carlos leaned down and was going to kiss her but..

"Hey Carlos, Becca want's you." said Billy as he opened the door.

He looked at the two then cocked his head a bit, then he quickly went back out through the door. They broke apart and went back to the house where everyone else was. They walked into the house and Carlos went his separate way to find Rebecca.

He walked into the living room and saw Chris and Leon sitting on the couch watching some t.v. Chris looked up at him and pointed to the upstairs. Carlos walked on and went up the stairs and started looking for Rebecca. He walked past his room and looked inside. Rebecca was sitting on his bed with her medical kit waiting for Carlos to come in. He walked in his room and shut the door behind him.

"Alright Carlos, take your shirt off so I can clean up the wound."

"Alright Becca I know that you wanna see me without my shirt on. So I guess I must."

Carlos took off his shirt and sat down next to Rebecca on his bed. While she was cleaning him up, Rebecca decided to make some small talk.

"So... Billy told me about you and Ashley in the target range. So are you gonna ask her out?"

"Probably. But she did fling herself on me first."

"She is that type of person. She's a nice girl Carlos, so don't fuck it up."

"I'm not gonna fuck the relationship up. I'm gonna fuck h-"

"Alright I get the point! You're almost done, just wait a little longer."

"At least it doesn't sting anymore. That's a relief."

"That is good. It means that it's healing."

"I know. Hey Becca?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that I should ask Ashley out? I mean, Leon's not a fan of her, and I know that other people aren't either. Am I gonna to make the right decision?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself. If you want to be with somebody, then be with them. I'm not a genius in the love category, but I think that you like her. You should be with somebody you like."

"Agh, what if I just want her for her body and not her per say."

"You should be with the girl that makes your heartbeat rise after you hear her voice. You have to be with somebody who makes your life even better than what it was."

"That's not gonna happen for me."

"I'm sure that Ashley could do that."

"It's impossible."

"And why not?"

"Because you're the one that does all those things to me, but I was too late to get you. I chased Jill too long and lost you on top of it. I'm freaking horrible with women. I chase the impossibles and get the ord-"

"That's not true! Ashley is a great girl and she'll make you happy! So what if you lost me and Jill? You were meant for somebody else! You will find her and she will make you the happiest man in the world. Just look at Leon and Claire! Leon lost Ada and Claire lost Steve."

"But Claire didn't love Steve like that. And Leon just got his emotions crossed because of the stress and danger. Plus from what Thompson told me, Ada is a freaking hottie!"

"Maybe that's what you did when you met Jill and I? Did you ever think of that? You don't have to have a girl because of her looks, maybe you should go for modern looks and a great mind."

"What like you?"

"I'm not modern! I'm hot!"

"Not when you had the short butch hair cut. You looked modern then."

"Hey, I thought that hair cut was very fashionable."

"Billy's was more fashionable than that thing."

"Billy's MULLET was MORE fashionable than my short hair."

"I don't like super short hair on women. I didn't want to tell you this, but I thought that you were a dude the first time I saw you."

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm kidding... kinda.."

"You will regret those words Olivera."

"Ohh I'm shaking in my boots Chambers. Whatcha gonna do? Give me a bad hair cut?"

"You already had one. That nasty oily slicked back/ mullet combo? It was a mixture of Wesker's and Billy's hair!"

"Hey you take that back, it wasn't a mullet!"

"It was a mini mullet!"

"Whatever. Fix up my shoulder fast."

"Why, you gonna ask Ashley."

"No. I'm gonna hide from her and figure out a way to give you payback."

"I should be giving the payback! You said that I looked like a boy!"

"You know that you did."

"And you know that you had a slicked back mullet!"

"Fine, we both agree that we had bad hair. So hurry up already!"

Rebecca wrapped the bright white gauze over the clean wound and taped it off.

"There, all done."

"Don't I get a free lollipop for visiting the doctor?"

"Get your own damn sucker!"

"Cheapskate. I bet you give Lily and Lott suckers when you see them."

"Yeah right. They already had bad teeth to begin with. Why do English people have such bad teeth anyways? At least the kids had braces a few years back."

"That wasn't nice, not all English people have bad teeth. And not all Latinos like tacos and burritos."

"But you're from South America."

"But still I know that they don't!"

"Jeeze ok. I guess I stereotype too much. You think that I like to listen to classical music and wear expensive clothing."

"But you do! You also play the freaking piano for god's sakes!"

"And you love to eat tacos!"

"So what! Everybody does!"

"Not people with indigestion problems!"

"They had to eat them in the first place! Then they realized that they didn't like them after they crapped their pants!"

"Whatever. Go hide now."

"Fine. What are we having for lunch?"

"Tacos."

"Alright! My favorite!"

Carlos got out of his room and went into hiding. Rebecca sat there putting her medical supplies back up in their rightful places in her kit.

"Fucking idiot. I swear to god." she whispered under her breath.

-----------------------------

On the road in the middle of no-where

"Hey wake up. You need something to eat." said the soft yet high pitched voice of Steve.

"No." groaned Sherry was she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"It wasn't a question. You're going to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat or I'll make you eat."

"FIne I'll eat."

"Good."

"What are we having?"

"Whatever the gas station has inside. But after we get the gas. You're not going in

alone here. It's too dangerous."

"Fine. Wait do you have money?"

"Yeah. Wesker gave me a shit load of money before I left with HUNK."

"Good. When are we gonna get to the station?"

"About ten minutes. At least that's what the sign said."

"Alright. I totally told you the middle of no-where. Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to hurt Leon when we get there."

"What?"

"You heard me. It wasn't a question. If you so as much touch him I will seriously kick your ass."

"Where the hell did you get this from?"

"I know that you told Claire six years ago that you loved her. And now that she's with Leon, like she should be, you might think that if Leon was out of the way..."

"You think that I would kill Leon to get to Claire? Are you crazy? I wouldn't kill the things that makes her happy! She loves him and I can't hurt any living thing that she loves."

"That's good. Because I thought that you were gonna get a good 'ol country ass whoopin' if you tried anything."

"You beat me up? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah?"

Sherry took her left arm and started violently hitting Steve in the arm. He tried to push her off of him, but it was futile. He took his arm to grab her but then she bit him. Steve took his arm back and stared at the teeth marks that were imprinted on his arm.

"You.. You fucking bit me! What hell are you six!?!"

"I told you that I would kick your ass!"

"Kicking ass doesn't involve biting! What are you a zombie!"

"... NO!"

"Jesus Christ... I'm so sorry Sherry."

"Shut the fuck up and drive asshole. Don't speak to me until we get there."

Steve continued to drive in the silence towards the gas station. He thought about what he had said to her.

_"What are you? Fucking retarded!?! Why the fuck did you say that! How that fuck could you say that? You knew that she was infected. God Steve, you can be one serious asshole."_

He turned his attention to the gas station that was off in the distance. He sped up a bit because he really wanted to apologize to Sherry again. He pulled into the lot and parked next to the closet pump. He got out the car and found out that he parked on the wrong side of the pump because the tank was on the other side.

"Dammit!" screamed Steve after he saw it.

He got back in the car and started it again. He then pulled into the next pump the right way and then shut off the car again. Steve looked over to Sherry and saw that she had a slight smile on her face.

"It's not funny."

Sherry didn't respond. Her smile only widened from his comment.

"Seriously. It's not. Like I freaking knew which side the gas tank was on. I don't even own this car!"

Her smile continued to grow from each word that came out of Steve's mouth.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Whatever, stay in the car and wait for me."

He got out of the car and started filling up the tank up. Once it was done he put up the nozzle and walked over to Sherry. She got out of the car and followed Steve closely into the connivence section of the station. Steve grabbed some bottles of water for Sherry and walked over to her. She was at the rack of chips picking out a bag. When Steve got to her she finally made her decision. She grabbed a bag of Doritos and turned around. She saw the bottles of water in Steve's arms and stared at them in disgust.

"I want some Mt. Dew. I am so sick of water! All I drank for six years was water, juice, and tea. I want some Mt. Dew for a change!"

"Then go get one fast."

Sherry smiled and ran over to the refrigerator that held them and pulled out three bottles. She came back and Steve stared at her for a second.

"What? I want Mt. Dew and that means A LOT of it."

"Three bottles?"

"Of course. I'm gonna down this shit like an alcoholic at a free bar. I haven't had this stuff in ages."

"Fine, but you're still getting water because I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"I know, I know. Wait by the bathroom for me. I gotta go!"

Steve groaned and stood beside the women's restroom door and waited silently for Sherry to come out. While he was waiting a little kid walked by and couldn't help but stare at Steve. Steve then looked around and saw that everybody in the store was staring at him in the same way.

Steve turned to the window and saw his reflection in the glass. He looked normal to him. He had on his clothes and even had his sunglasses on. Maybe it was because he was wearing all black like Wesker? He had no clue, but he wished Sherry would get out faster. He heard the door open behind him and saw Sherry emerge from behind it. He stared at her a few seconds and thought that maybe they were staring at him because of her.

"What the hell are all these people staring at?" whispered Steve in Sherry's ear.

"Apparently you."

"But why?"

"I have no clue. Maybe because you're carrying all that stuff?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

Steve and Sherry walked up to the register and was greeted by a middle-aged woman. She had on a red vest and her name tag that was pinned on it said "Karen". She grabbed the items and began to ring them up.

"Oh, yeah I had pump six also." said Steve as he pointed to the car.

"Alright. And your total is $43.50."

Steve handed her a fifty and she punched the numbers into the pad.

"Your change is $6.50. Here you go and have a nice day."

"You too." said Sherry with a smile..

Steve and Sherry walked out of the station and walked to their car. Steve unlocked the doors and they both got inside. Steve handed Sherry her stuff and then started the car. He drove off looking though the rear view mirror seeing that everybody that was in there was looking out the window still staring at them.

"Stupid red-necks." said Steve

"They're just dumb. But to them you did look a little creepy. With the black suit and the shades. Not to mention the red hair. You kinda look like the devil sorta all dressed like that."

"Me? The Devil? Hahahaha that's the craziest thing ever. And I don't look creepy."

"Sure ya do! You're the Ginger Devil!"

"You're a bitch. I'm not a Ginger."

"You have red hair. You're a Ginger. You know Leon kinda had red hair in Raccoon."

"Well he doesn't now, it was brown."

"Claire probably made him dye it. She's kinda scared of red heads."

"Her hair was kinda red on Rockfort."

"Have you ever hear of dying your hair to hide you identity? Her natural color is auburn, I know because she dyed her hair before she left Leon and me."

"I see. So Claire is scared of red heads."

"And of clowns."

"Clowns?"

"She told me that it had something to do with her Brother and the Circus when she was little."

"She's scared of all of those things, but she can kill a Tyrant without even screaming?"

"Yup. She's so cool!"

"Yeah I guess she is."

"Don't forget."

"What?"

"I will kick your ass still."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

A/N: Finally! One more chapter completed! I had a little extra time to type this up! By extra I meant my sleep time. Ahh I couldn't sleep anyways. Oh if you got confused by the target scores, I'm basing them off of the ones that are shaped like a person. The 9 is the ring just before the bullseye/ the 10. I hope to have another chapter down soon! Any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks once again to those who reviewed. It always means a lot[Except for the bad ones :(


	18. Newfound friendship

Chapter 18

Abandoned Umbrella Facility

Krauser wouldn't let Ada out of his sight as they searched for Nicholai. He kept her close by and made sure that he didn't have his back turned at any moment. He just wanted to find out where Nicholai was and kill him like Wesker wanted. He wasn't pleased that he had a partner. He was definitely not pleased that it was Ada. The only reason Wesker sent out both of them was to kill Nicholai, but couldn't he do it by himself? That must have meant that Wesker didn't trust him either. So that must be why he sent Ada. Wesker didn't trust Ada or him by themselves so Wesker sent them both. But it didn't make any sense, but that's how Wesker worked.

"He has to be in here somewhere." said Ada as she brought her head around and scanned the corner.

"The sooner the better. Then it's your turn to die." said Krauser when he caught up behind her.

"What would Wesker say to that?"

"He might be pleased. I don't know if he likes necrophilia."

"You never know what Wesker likes."

"I also think he has a thing for all those girls that Leon's with. Even that Redfield girl."

"Leon's wife? You don't say?"

"Oh so Leon married her. Well that's gotta make you jealous now doesn't it?"

"Not a bit."

"You might lie well to others. But not to me or yourself."

"What are you my camp counselor?"

"If I was, I woulda made sure that you drowned in the fucking lake."

"How charming."

"Whatever."

They enter a room with a large stair case. Unknowingly to the two, it looked much like the main hall in the Spencer Estate.

" Let's find this dumbass and kill him. I can't stand our small talk."

"Too bad that I already found you." said the deep Russian voice behind the two.

They could hear the loud echo of a click from his gun as he re-chambered a bullet.

"You know that bullets aren't gonna kill me." said Krauser as he turned around.

"Oh but you're wrong. It seems that Ada and that Leon fellow beat you many times with bullets. You're not like Wesker, and you never will be."

"Albert Wesker is a fool." said an old yet strong voice on top of the stair case.

Ada and Krauser looked up and saw and old man in a wheel chair. He had white hair and had tubes up his nose that assisted him with his breathing.

'Shut up old man." said Krauser as he looked at him.

_"Where the hell did he come from? He wasn't there a few seconds ago, and everything around him are stairs."_ Thought Ada as she looked for an answer.

"Well now, is that the way to speak to your elders?"

"It is to me. Where the hell did you come from old man?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Just some old fuck who thinks he runs the world."

"I don't think that I do. I know that I do."

"Says the old man who lives in the middle of this shit hole."

"I am Ozwell E. Spencer. One of the co-founders of Umbrella Corp. Along with Edward Ashford and James Marcus we created the global pharmaceutical company."

"What do you want Spencer?" asked Ada

"I want Albert Wesker. I want the man that destroyed my corporation. He thought that it was wise to use the disk that contained all of Umbrella's secrets that he took from the Red Queen. He even dared to personally testify against me in court. That traitorous bastard will pay with death."

"I see." said Ada while looking around for a way out.

"You will also die for being loyal with Wesker."

"Just try." said Krauser

"Nicholai if you should be so kind."

Nicholai took the gun and pointed it at Ada's head. He pulled the trigger but Krauser got in the way and took the bullet in his chest. Krauser grabbed Nicholai's arm and snapped the bone clear through the skin. Nicholai took his other arm and grabbed his injured one. Then Krauser then grabbed his neck, and in one swift motion snapped it like a brittle stick.

Ada began to run up the stairs after Spencer. He disappeared behind the secret door that was behind the large painting. But instead of it leading to a cemetery like at the original Spencer Estate, it turned out to be an elevator.

"Dammit."

"What's wrong." said Krauser as he tossed Nicholai's lifeless corpse to the side.

"It's an elevator. And the old bastard got on it."

"Let me take care of it. Call Wesker and tell him that the Russian is dead and that I'm going after the old man."

"Fine. Go on or you might not get him."

"How couldn't I? He moves one mile and hour in that thing."

They both smiled and went their seperate way. Ada walked over to Nicholai and took a picture on her phone and then sent it to Wesker. The she deleted the picture from it and then called him after a few minutes. It rang only once and Wesker answered.

"Well done Ms. Wong, I knew that you and Krauser would accomplish that task."

"Yes Wesker. Krauser is after Spencer now as we speak."

"You don't say? Well I should had come for that party."

"Sir. Do you want Ginovaef's corpse?" said Ada as she turned to it.

"No, the picture will suffice. I saw that Krauser broke his neck. Such a perfect way to go for a traitor."

"Yes Wesker."

"Ms. Wong, go find Krauser and help him."

"Alri-"

Ada was still looking at Nicholai's corpse and noticed that it stared to twitch. She ignored the questions that Wesker was asking her through the phone. The body then starting doing rapid convulsions and then sat up. Nicholai's eyes rolled in the back of his head and then he stared to stand up. His neck was still broken but then it stared to form back to what it was before. Then his eyes came back to their original place and he stared at Ada with a slight smile.

"Ms. Wong. Ms. Wong? Ada?" asked Wesker

"Oh my god."

Wesker heard gun shots and then the phone went dead. He got up from his desk and walked to the door.

"All according to plan."

-------------------------

Middle of no-where (still)

"Hey Sherry we're almost there!" said Steve in an excited voice.

"Yay." said the tired voice of Sherry.

"Why are you so tired? You drank three Mt. Dew's!?!"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not used to being outside so much. I guess it's making me tired."

"Maybe. Once we get there we'll have that Rebecca girl check up on you. I read that she's some kind of field medic or something."

"Yeah I guess. But not before I get to see Leon and Claire!"

"Of course not. They are top priority."

"Are you gonna settle things right with them?"

"I'll try. But I wouldn't doubt if they want to kill me. After all, I am a mon-"

"You are no monster. Just like I'm not. It's just that plain and simple."

"Alright, if you say so. I guess that I can believe you."

"Good. Now how long is it to them?!?"

"About a half hour."

"I hope they know that we're coming soon. I don't feel like having a bullet go through my neck."

"I'm sure that they'll know. Plus they know what I look like. It'll be fine."

"Ok. So, what are you going to say to Leon and Claire?"

"What?"

"I'm bored and we'll be there soon. Just answer the question."

"I don't know what I'll say. I guess apologize and stuff."

"Apologize? Why? You didn't hurt them."

"I kinda scared the shit out of Claire and them a few times."

"How?"

"First I showed up at Claire and Leon's place with Wesker. Then Wesker and I popped out of Chris's place."

"Really? That's actually kinda funny."

"Yeah, it kinda was. You should have seen it."

"Oh well. You know what I'm gonna do when I see them?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna give everybody the biggest hug. And I'm gonna see Leon and Claire finally be together. I've wished them to be together ever since Raccoon. It's like a dream come true."

"I bet."

"They acted more like parents to me than my own. But now I get to be with them again. Six years of waiting and I finally get to see my "parents" again."

"I'm glad you have people that care about you so much Sherry."

Sherry pulled hand up to Steve's on the steering wheel and looked at him in the face.

"There are people that care about you too Steve. I'm sure of it. Just think, you and Claire can be friends again."

"That's just one you got there."

"There's me of course. I have to be your bestest most stupendous friend ever. We're like uhh... I can't think of any best friends right now."

"Me either. Who says that YOU are MY best friend anyways?"

"It's been written down since the dawn of time. Steve Burnside and Sherry Birkin are indeed best friends."

"I guess I never thought of you as a friend before. So yeah, I guess you are my best friend."

"I'll take that as a complement."

Steve looked over at Sherry and smiled at her. Then he looked at her shirt and saw something under there.

"Is there something under your shirt Sherry?"

"Oh, heh, yeah."

"What is it?"

"The vest that Claire gave me in Raccoon City."

"She had another vest? I guess she sure liked vests."

"Yup. This one is pink and has a Goddess on the back."

"Another Goddess too? Her one I saw was red and had "Let me live" written on the back. I guess I know what she likes."

"She did listen to Queen a lot. I mean when before she left. I don't know if she does now."

"Oh I see."

"Yup. I hope she's gonna be happy when she sees that I still have it."

"Do you wear it all the time? Or was it coincidence that you were wearing it when I got you out of there?"

"I wear it almost everyday. It was the only thing I had to remember Claire. Leon too, he gave me a patch from his R.P.D. uniform. I have it sewn inside the left side of the vest ."

"Across your heart."

"Yes, they both saved my life. And I'm going to help save them from Wesker."

"I understand completely. Now how about that? All of this talking and now we're at their drive. It's probably gonna be a long one too. So hold yourself down and wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"This!"

Steve slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car sped up fast. Sherry looked over the speedometer and saw it on thirty, then forty, then fifty.

"Steve slow down! You don't want to hurt anybody!"

"Fine. Just tried to quicken up the ride."

Steve slowed down and saw the house. He pulled up the car and parked in front of the house. He looked over at Sherry and nodded.

"Wait here, we don't want you to get shot."

"I don't see anybody."

"Look up towards the roof, top right side."

Sherry looked up and saw a man that she'd never seen before. Sherry looked over to Steve and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't know who that is. So just be careful."

"You can't tell by the way he looks?"

"No."

"Look at him again."

Sherry looked up at the man again. It was sort of dark out but she could see his icy blue eyes watching her every move. He had short gelled hair that was a dark shade of brown.

"You just met Chris."

"Really! That's Chris!?! I always wanted to meet him!"

"Stay in the car Sherry. Wait until I call you."

"But he should know not to shoot me."

"Still standard precaution."

"Fine go on."

Steve opened the door and heard the sound of the riffle go off near his door. Steve still continued to the front door he stopped and looked over to Chris and nodded his head at him. He got to the step and then knocked on the front door.

He was greeted by having a Handcannon shoved in his face. The man behind the gun had his blue eyes squinted and stared at Steve. He never took the gun down from his face. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Steve turned around and yelled.

"Sherry get up here now."

Sherry got out of the car and began to walk to the house. She looked up at Chris and saw that he was already gone. She continued to the house and walked up the stairs. She looked up to the man with the gun and tears immediately filled her eyes. She ran over to the man and hugged him with all of her might. The man hugged back and then they broke apart. Then Sherry was pulled in another hug, but this time is wasn't Leon, it was the woman that saved her life.

"Claire." cried Sherry

"Sherry. I knew you'd come back to us."

"Not to sound like a jerk, but we need to get inside. ALL of us." said Leon as he looked at Steve.

The girls broke apart and everyone entered the house. Sherry saw Leon grab Claire's hand as they walked through the house. Sherry looked over to Steve who just kept looking up and ignoring it.

They entered the living room and Sherry saw that there was over ten people in there already. Claire stood in the middle of the room and introduced the two of them.

"Guys, this is Sherry Birkin and Steve Burnside. They'll be staying with us as well."

"The more the better." said Chris

He got off the couch and walked over to Steve and Sherry. He lent Steve out his hand and shook it. And then he turned to Sherry and pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you two. Especially you Sherry, Claire just wouldn't shut up about you."

"I guess that I'm flattered." replied Sherry

"I like the kid. Him too."

"Ok guys lets eat dinner together and catch up!" said Jill

Leon and Steve looked at each other and then looked at Claire. Steve heard the sound of the gun being cocked in Leon's hand. Sherry looked at Leon with sad eyes and then he released it.

"Claire, we need to talk with your friend. Alone." said Leon

"I agree, but while we're doing that, could you have Rebecca look over Sherry?" asked Steve.

"Steve." said Sherry

"What's wrong with Sherry?" asked Rebecca

She got up from Billy and walked over to Sherry.

"It's nothing." said Sherry

"Then it's something. Follow me to my room, I'll check you out."

Rebecca grabbed Sherry's hand and started walking her to the stairs. But before she got on the stairs Sherry gave Steve the most evilest death glare he'd ever seen.

"I definitely like that kid." said Chris

"Come on guys, let's go talk in the basement." said Claire

A/N: Another chapter done. I realized earlier that it was already ch. 18! That is a lot of chapters for one story. Oh well. Oh, the Spencer Estate/ main hall scene is the one from the REmake. That's why there was a cemetery mentioned. Because that's where the picture lead to. Oh, and I know that Nicholai's neck is broken and all. You're probably like "How could he come back with a broken neck?" Well to tell you the truth, I don't know. Maybe what made him come back repaired his neck or something. And Claire's vests are modeled after Queen's songs "Made In Heaven" and "Let Me Live". I read it in an article that one of the game designers was asked about it and said that the songs tied in so well with the theme of the games. Anyways, thanks for reading. Once again any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks once again to those who reviewed! It's appreciated!


	19. Tensions rise and fall

Chapter 19

Abandoned Umbrella Facility

"You damn old coot." said Krauser as he jumped down the elevator shaft.

He knew that he had to get to him before he got away, or it was his ass. Ada was sure to be fine with that damn dead body. Why the hell did he care? All he wanted to do was kill the old man and get paid. That's all. He landed on the top of the elevator car and ripped the trap door off. He jumped inside and saw that Spencer wasn't in there. He pushed the open button and walked out. He walked quickly to find out where he had gone to.

He rounded a corner and saw a door slightly open. He walked to the door and gently pushed it open. He walked in, the room looked like and old office. It had filled bookshelves and an antique desk. He also had seen all the dust that was surrounding everything. He looked down to the tiled floor and saw what he was looking for.

"Tire marks, well lets see where they take me."

He walked forward and saw that they stopped in front of a large wall.

"My, my, my the old bastard has a door in my way. But I have the key."

Krauser's arm started pulsating and then it mutated like it had on the Island in Spain. His giant mutated arm crashed into the wall tearing it up bit by bit. When there was enough room to fit through, Krauser had his arm go back to normal and the stepped through his new door.

He saw that the room he just walked into had no dust at all. Which was fine because Spencer was sitting right in front of him.

"Alright old man, time to die."

"I think not."

"Really? Well I guess you don't think too good, must be the old age."

"You're foolish to work under Albert. He's no leader, and he never will be."

"I don't really care what you think."

"Albert is a coward. He is a coward of death and now he is one the creations made by my company."

"Really, I don't care. Just stop talking."

"And you Jack Krauser, you just want power and money. I think that you would be the perfect employee for me."

"I think not pops."

"And why not?"

"I already don't like you. Now how about you die like your other co-founders?"

" I had Marcus killed, he was quite the bothersome pest. But Ashford died of natural causes. Would you like me to be murdered Krauser like Marcus?"

"More than anything?"

"More than saving your partners life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that she betrayed you and Wesker. But now she will have to deal with Nicholai."

"Nicholai? I thought that I killed him?"

"Oh but you did. But you also know that the dead can come back to the living as well."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing that you wont care about. I'm sure that Ada is already dead. I want you to work for me Krauser, and it's not a question."

"The hell it isn't. Now why the hell do you want me?"

"So I can have the Las Plagas just like Wesker and the H.C.F. I want the power Krauser and you are the only living thing with it."

"Sorry to disappoint you old man. But, I'll be killing you now."

"Not likely. Give Wesker my condolences."

"For what?"

"Why the death of your partner of course."

Spencer pulled a tranquilizer gun out from behind him and shot Krauser in the neck. Krauser stumbled back through the little door he made. That stumbling gave Spencer enough time to once again go through a secret door to a heli-pad.

Krauser ripped the dart out and went back to the elevator. He jumped back up the shaft and saw Ada shooting at Nicholai's now alive body. Krauser ran to them both and pulled out a blacktail handgun, he began shooting Nicholai as well. Nicholai turned his body towards Krauser and began to walk at him. Krauser threw his gun to his side and pulled out his combat knife. He ran up to Nicholai and stabbed him in the heart and pulled it out. Nicholai still stood and hit Krauser with his now unbroken arm. Krauser stumbled back a bit. Ada started shooting again, but the Nicholai ran up to her stuck her in the face, which struck her unconscious. He was just about to grab Ada again when something started talking.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. All employees must evacuate immediately. Repeat the self- destruct sequence has been activated. Five minutes until detonation."

"Old bastard." said Krauser.

He shoved Nicholai out of the way and grabbed Ada. Then he ran for the door as fast as he possibly could go. He ran down the hallway and jumped down the flight of stairs that they had went up a few minutes ago.

"Two minutes until detonation."

"Shit."

He kept on running until get got to the front door. He ripped in open and ran for their car. He opened the door and threw ada in the back seat. He jumped in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. He sped off as fast as he could and a large blast could be heard and felt. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that the building had exploded. He also saw that where the car was parked, a large chunk of concrete now resided.

"Well now this sucked. I hope Wesker isn't gonna be too pissed about the old bag of bones disappearing, also that damn Russian Houdini. How the hell did he come back? I broke his neck for god's sake. He must have been infected with something."

Just then Krauser's cell phone started ringing. He grabbed it, read the name, and then answered it.

"What?"

"Did you find Spencer?"

"Yeah, the crazy fuck shot me with a tranquilizer gun. Then I got upstairs and magically the Russian was alive again."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. The bitch is in the back seat unconscious. I didn't know if you wanted us to come back or not."

"You might as well. It's not like your going to find them anyway."

"Fine. Wait, do you want us to find Burnside and Birkin?"

"No."

"Why not? Is it part of your plan?"

"Precisely."

"Alright. It'll be a while before we get there."

Before Wesker could respond, Krauser hung up and threw his phone in the passengers seat. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the unconscious Ada.

"Stupid bitch, now I gotta carry your dumb ass around too."

"Shut the hell up Krauser."

Ada's body moved a bit and she flung her arm over her eyes.

"And how was the meeting with the living dead?"

"Stupendous, just like the last one."

"I'm just wondering, how the fuck did he do that?"

"No clue. But the dumb bastard sure can hit hard."

"Not to imply that we're doin' anything, but I need a room. That damn tranq is gettin' to me now. And I'm sure that your dumb ass can't drive either."

"Fine by me. Plus I kinda wanna wash off where he hit me. It kinda creeps me out that he touched me."

Both sit in silence and laugh a little. Then they realized who each other was and then immediately stop.

"This turned out to be one helluva trip."

-----------------------------------

Safe House

Claire had both of the men follow her down the stairs into the basement. Leon was right behind her and Steve was at the rear. Once everyone was down Claire gestured them to sit on the couches. Leon took one couch, while Steve took the other. Claire stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Alright guys, we need to talk."

"I'm over you, so we don't really need to talk." replied Steve

"My ass Burnside. I saw the way that you looked at her."

"Oh shut up Kennedy."

"Make me asshole."

"I wouldn't want to do it in front of Claire."

"Guys, will you please just shut the hell up!?! I want to talk to you two and you're making it even worse."

"FIne."

"Fine, go on sweetheart." said Leon sweetly

"You guys need to stop your childish behavior. Leon, this is a major turnoff. And Steve, this is making our friendship go rocky."

"Turnoff? But Claire!"

"You heard her Kennedy. Turnoff."

"Anyway. You two need to stop, Steve, I didn't like you like that in Antarctica, I'm sorry but I didn't share the same feelings. And if I did would you think that I'd wait for a dead person for six years?"

"Not really."

"That's right Steve. I love Leon, and nothing is going to change that. It was like we were meant to be all along. It was fate that we met in Raccoon City. After yours and Ada's "death" we got even closer because we lost someone we cared about to Umbrella. I'm sure that you'll find someone out there for you Steve, but it isn't me and it never will be."

"I understand Claire, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright Steve."

"Claire, I didn't mean to say those words to you right before I died. And I apologize for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check up on Sherry."

"Ok Steve. But wait!"

"What?"

"I want you two to shake hands in front of me."

"What?" blurted out Leon

"Yeah what?"

"I want to see that you two can get along."

"Alright Claire." said Leon

The two men walked to each other keeping their distance. Leon lent out his hand first and Steve grabbed it. They both didn't break the eye contact that was between them. Their grip started tightening and tightening until Claire saw the struggle between the two.

"Alright you freaking dumbasses break it up! Steve go find Sherry and see how she's doing. And Leon sit on that couch because I have to still talk to you."

Steve walked up the stairs and Claire followed him. Once he stepped out of the door Claire quickly shut it and locked it.

Claire walked down to her husband and saw a flicker of fear fill his blue eyes. Claire walked over to the couch and straddled her husband. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't hate Steve honey, please don't."

"I don't know Claire, he was working with Wesker."

"I know, but still. Sherry was with Wesker too. Do you want to kick her out as well?"

"Come on Claire, there's a difference between Sherry and Steve."

"Leon. If this continues then I will refuse to sleep with you."

"What?"

"I don't sleep with men who act like children."

"But you've only slept with me. You were a virgin when I met you."

"And now I'm not. But still, I don't like the way that you're acting. You act like when Chris and Carlos were fighting over Jill. And then when Carlos was fighting over Rebecca with Billy."

"You know, Carlos just doesn't really have luck with the ladies anymore. For god's sakes, he's hitting on Ashley now."

"Just be glad that he never hit on me."

"He'd be dead almost instantly. By either Chris or me."

"This is true."

"Alright baby, if you want me to tolerate Steve then I will."

"Good, I know that you two will be friends."

"I said that i'd tolerate him. Not befriend him."

"Oh you."

Steve walked into the living room and over ten pairs of eyes flew in his direction.

_"Awkward."_ Thought Steve as he looked at all of them.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go find Sherry."

Steve quickly darted off to the stairs. He flew up them and into a long hallway full of doors.

"Uh Sherry?" called Steve

"In here!" screamed Sherry

"Which one?"

"The farthest one on the left!" screamed Rebecca

Steve walked down the hallway passing each room. The house was pretty big and there were five rooms on the floor. He could see though the open door at the end of the hallway, it was apparently the bathroom. He walked past the rooms and ended up in front of the open door with Rebecca and Sherry in it.

"Where does everybody sleep in here?"

"Billy and I share this room. The room directly across is for Carlos and Barry. The one next to this is Jill and Chris's and then the one across from them is Claire and Leon's."

"Oh, then where do the other's sleep?"

"Ark and Lott sleep in the basement. Ashley and Lily in the living room on the pull out couch. While Bruce and Fongling sleep in the downstairs bed room."

"Where are we gonna sleep?" asked Sherry

"In the attic, there's pull out stairs in the ceiling. It's in the hallway out there. They have a couple of beds made for you up there. Claire made sure you had clean sheets and stuff. It's pretty nice up there actually. There's lots of room, but when we do look out we have to go up there. So don't have us catchin' you two kissin' up there."

Sherry's cheeks immediately changed into a deep crimson color. While Steve's only turned slightly pink.

"Ah you two, I'm just kidding! Oh Sherry, try to get some more rest now. You just seem a little stressed out, nothing to worry about right now. But if it worsens I'll have to look again."

"Alright Rebecca thanks!"

"You can't just call me Becca for short."

"Alright! I'm gonna go see Leon and Claire!"

"i don't know if you wanna do that chica. I hear them though the vents and it sounded like they were mating." said Carlos as he walked in.

"WHAT?!?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding you. Hey Steve, we need you to pull your car into the garage and then you can get your crap out. If Becca hasn't told you, you're bunkin' in the attic."

"Yeah I heard."

"Good, Chris is gonna do some more look out while you're out there."

Steve walked out of Rebecca's room and saw that the stairs were already pulled down. They both walked around them and went down stairs to the front door.

"Hold up man, we gotta hear when Redfield is ready."

Carlos pointed to the ceiling and looked up. Then Steve heard three loud thumps and looked over to Carlos.

"Alright, now Ark is gonna open the garage when you pull up to it. Once it's open you can park inside and get your shit out. You get it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Steve walked out of the house and got into the car. He stared it up and went up to the garage. He saw it open and drove inside the spacious four car garage. He placed the car in park, popped the trunk and got out. He was then greeted by the man who drove the Denali at Chris's house.

"Heya guy. How's it going between you and Leon?"

"Good."

"That's great! But I have to tell you something, if you ever try to score with Claire or kill Leon, then I'll kill you."

"Loyal to Leon huh?"

"You betcha, also if Leon does mysteriously die, I'm next in line for Claire."

"I'll take note of that."

Steve pulled out only a single duffel bag from the car and shut the trunk.

"You better. Hey wait, how come you only have one bag?"

"We didn't have enough time for Sherry to pack. I was already packed for somewhere else before I got her out of there."

"I see, well I'm sure that we have some girl clothes somewhere. The whole house is filled with women."

"That is true."

"You better get goin' I bet Sherry's waitin' for ya."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh then I assumed wrong."

"Assumed what?"

"I though that you two were together." Ark placed his two hands up and weaved the fingers together.

"Oh, wait! NO. We're just friends."

"Oh. I see, well. Stay away from Claire and the other women!"

Ark walked out of the garage and went into the house.

_"What the fuck was that clown talking about?" _

Steve walked into the house and went upstairs. He walked to the pulled down stairs and climbed up. He saw that the attic was very spacious. He went towards the two twin beds, he sat his bag on the floor and laid down on the closest one.

"Hey that was gonna be my bed!" screamed Sherry in a irritated voice

"Shut up and let me sleep. I haven't slept in days."

"FIne. Well I'm gonna go take a shower and borrow some clothes from Claire. So I'd better say goodnight now. Or you might be asleep when I come back. So goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight Sherry. Hope you have a nice shower."

"I hope so too. I haven't had one in a couple of days!"

"I know because you reeked in the car."

"I did not bastard. Anyways goodnight!"

Sherry walked down the stairs and Steve turned over on his side and stared at Sherry's unoccupied bed. He grunted and then turned back over and shut his eyes.

A/N: It's finally done!. I was a little quicker with this chapter. Which is always a plus in my book. I've been replaying my Resident Evil's again try to get more ideas for my story. While playing them I have gotten absolutely no ideas from them! Oh well, I'll still continue playing them for fun, they are after all my favorite games. I found out that the damn licker in RE2 that busts through the two-way mirror still gets me after all these years. I knew it was comin' but I still couldn't help but jump, that's one of the good things of these games. They still surprise you even though you know what's comin'. As always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who reviewed once again.


	20. Late night meetings

Chapter 20

Safe House

Sherry got out of the shower and changed into some of Claire's old clothes. She stepped out and then went downstairs to go spend some time with the people she loved the most. Once down she walked into the living room and heard some screaming coming from inside. She quickly walked in and saw Carlos screaming into his cell phone.

"Look crazy lady, I don't know who the hell you are, so stop calling me all the time! I don't know any girls named Alice! I asked Claire and Jill also, and they don't know who the hell you are either! Quit telling me that I kissed you and crap because it didn't happen lady. Stop doing drugs are whatever and leave me the hell alone!"

Carlos hung up his phone and looked over at the others.

"She wont stop calling me!"

"She's one whacked up bitch. I thought that you had a one nighter with her or something. But then she said that she knew Claire and Jill too, that's ridiculous!" said Chris while looking at his wife.

"I know it. Then she said something about Las Vegas. I've never been to Las Vegas in my whole life and the crazy lady kept going on and on. She said that she thought I died in some kinda bomb explosion inside of a semi after I crashed into a crap load of zombies. Now, that's just plain stupid."

"Sounds like some stupid story to me. Kinda like some crappy movie script or some shit." said Leon

"Exactly. But what gets me is how she knew Claire and Jill too. How many Carlos Olivera's do you know that hang out with a Jill Valentine and a Claire Redfield? I know that you two are married now, but she used your maiden names."

"She's crazy." said Claire

"Hey Claire." said Sherry to let them know she's there.

"Hey sweetie come over here and sit with Leon and me."

Sherry walked over and sat between Leon and Claire on the couch. She out her head on Claire's shoulder and sat there in comfort.

"I think it's time to go to bed you guys. We have a long day a ahead of us." said Chris.

He got up, stretched his back and started for the stairs. Jill followed and then the rest of them left as well. Leon and the girls got up from the couch because Ashley and Lily slept there. So the three of them went to the kitchen so they could talk.

"You hungry Sherry?" asked Claire as she looked in the fridge.

"Yeah actually I am."

"Me too babe."

"Well I guess I'll make some sandwiches for you two then."

Claire got some things out of the fridge and started making sandwiches while Sherry and Leon talked with each other.

"So Leon, I heard that you work with the Government now."

"Yup, sure do. Well I mean I did until the whole thing with Wesker came back up."

"Yeah. I heard a little bit about what happened to you in Spain while I was eavesdropping on Wesker. It must have been horrible."

"Yeah, but that's in the past now kiddo."

"Yeah. I guess."

"So how was it living with Wesker for all of those years?"

"God. It was absolutely terrible."

"What the hell did he do to you?" said Leon with an angry voice.

"Actually nothing really. He just made me cooped up in that place for years. He only let me out of that place once a year. And that was my birthday."

"I guess that's a pretty good day to go outside."

"Yeah it was ok. He took me shopping too. But only to the mall for an hour or so."

"He bought you things? You don't say. I thought he didn't really care for people."

"It's weird, it seemed he really did care for me. But only a little. I guess it was because of my Father."

Sherry saw a spark of guilt envelop in Leon's eyes. She then looked over at Claire and saw the same look clouded into her eyes as well. Claire noticed the staring and came over with a plate of sandwiches.

"Here you guys go! I'm just gonna put the stuff back up. Make sure you eat them quickly because when the others smell food they come right for it."

Sherry started eating right away while Leon got up and grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard. He walked over to the freezer and filled them with ice. Then he walked over to the sink and topped the glasses with water. He walked back to the table and handed Sherry a glass.

"Jeeze Sherry, you almost ate all the sandwiches. You must be really hungry!" said Leon as he looked at the plate.

"Oh sorry, I didn-"

"You don't have to apologize. You're hungry after all. We have plenty of food if you need more." said Claire

Claire sat down next to Leon and took a sip out of his glass.

"Hey that's mine. Get your own."

"No."

"Fine."

"Hey guys?" asked Sherry as she looked up from the plate

"Yeah?"

"When did you guys get together?"

"We officially started dating four years ago. Then we got married a year into the relationship." said Claire as she looked at her ring

"Let's just say that Chris wasn't the happiest man in the world from our engagement." said Leon as he nudged Claire in the side.

"I knew that you two were perfect for each other!"

"Perfect?" asked Leon

"Yeah! I knew it all along!"

"You knew that we were gonna be together?" asked Claire jokingly

"I could just tell."

"Really. I think that's kinda odd." said Leon.

He lightly hit Claire on the shoulder and then placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go to bed. We can catch up tomorrow!" said Sherry in an excited tone.

Sherry got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen. Claire and Leon didn't talk again until they heard the sound of footsteps going upstairs. When the footsteps went away the couple started whispering to each other.

"Do you think she's knows about her Dad?" asked Leon as he bent towards Claire.

"I think she might have figured it out or something. I have no clue what-so-ever."

"Yeah, maybe. But if she did know about it. Do you think that she'd blame us for his death?""

"I don't really know. I mean he was a monster, but I have no clue about what Sherry would think."

Claire got up from her chair and grabbed the dirty dishes from the table. She walked over to the sink and began to wash them. Leon got up and offered to dry them.

"I don't think that she would blame us. She's a smart girl and knew what had to be done. I mean, we didn't technically kill him either. He blew up when the train exploded and that wasn't our fault." said Leon.

He grabbed the plate from Claire's hand and dried it off with a washcloth. He then placed the plate on the counter and waited for the glasses.

"I know that Leon, but still it was her parents. I know how it feels to lose both of your parents in the same day. And I feel sorry for Sherry because it's something that nobody should encounter."

"You should go lie down Claire, you look a little tired."

Claire drained the sink and handed Leon the two glasses. He set them upside down on the counter and threw the washcloth at Claire's face, which missed and landed on her shoulder.

"You know this means war Mr. Kennedy." said Claire as she grabbed the washcloth off of her.

"War? It was a washcloth."

"So what? You deliberately threw it at me. And now I claim war on you Leon."

"Do I get a peace treaty Mrs. Kennedy?"

He walked over to Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist. Claire pushed him off and lightly slapped him in the face with the washcloth. Leon grabbed the cloth and threw it in the sink and went back to hug Claire again. She accepted and placed her arms over his shoulders. They had their foreheads resting on each others and were just about to kiss when they were interrupted.

"Claire?" asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" said Claire

She turned her head to look at her older brother. Leon let go of her waist and walked over to the glasses and placed them in the cupboard.

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"If something goes wrong and Steve is the problem. Leon or I will have to take care of him. I refuse to let you be the one to do it."

"Are you serious? What the hell was that?"

"I'm just saying. If Steve gets out of line, I won't hesitate one second to take him down."

"Chris."

"What?"

"How the hell are you going to do that? For god's sakes Wesker is invulnerable to bullets. Steve even has a stronger virus than Wesker does."

"I'll find a way if it needs to be done."

"Fine whatever, go to bed Christopher."

Chris walked out of the room and Claire just stood there staring at the wall.

"Claire?" asked a worried Leon

He walked over to his wife and placed is hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Come on honey, let's go to sleep."

"You wont get any complaints from me."

"I thought not."

The couple grabbed each others hand and started to walk towards the stairs that lead to their bedroom.

--------------------

Hidden Umbrella Facility

Wesker watched the monitor as the test subject was injected with the Las Plagas/ T- Veronica Hybrid. The Las Plagas was fused with the T- Virus, G- Virus and of course the T- Veronica Virus. He already had the other two Virus's injected into other subjects. But today it was the strongest, most violent virus of the three that he watched be injected.

The test subject was a simple lab rat. Wesker didn't want any major experiments until he knew that the virus's and the Plagas could fuse and be stable within the subject. The rat was inject intravenous with a simple syringe gun with a hypodermic needle at the end. The rat seemed perfectly fine after the injection. Which would happen because the Plagas had to hatch from their egg and start boring itself deeper into the host. Wesker then turned his attention to the screen that had the T-Virus/ Plagas specimen.

The rat had been in a corner for a while and it appeared that the subject had died. But when the researcher placed a non-infected rat into the sealed container the rat moved quickly towards it's prey. It sprouted tentacles from it's back, much like the Colmillos in Spain. It held down the rat with it's tentacles and began to devour it's flesh in a cannibalistic manner.

"Well, well, well. It seems that they did in fact fuse together. Let's just hope that they don't counteract with each other." said Wesker as he watched intently.

The infected rat finished it's meal and went back into it's corner and lied there not moving once again.

"Today is a good day. It seems that my revenge will be closer than I expected."

Wesker laughed maliciously and then turned off the monitor and got up from his chair. He walked to his door and exited his office.

A/N: I was going to put this up yesterday for Christmas, but I got lazy and then tired. It isn't as long as I hoped it would be either. Oh yeah, about the Alice thing... I went to the first showing of RE: Extinction when it came out in our theaters. I went with my brother and we were deeply pissed about the movie. The best part was when Carlos lit the doobie in the semi before he blew up. I also hate that Claire looked like Sarah Connor from Judgment Day. And that so- called Albert Wesker. Alright I was mad about how much the movie sucked ass. You don't have to agree with me or anything, but that movie made me sad and I wanted to punch people in the face from how dumb it was. Oh the Colmillos are the wolves in RE4 that have the tentacles on their back and whip Leon. I don't want to admit this, but when they whip you, it seriously freaks me out big time. Anyways this is getting long so I'll let you go. Once again if you have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who review! (Dear lord my sister is watching High School Musical 2. Please lord kill me now. I have an unnatural hatred of musicals.)


	21. No longer enemies

Chapter 21

"Finally a freakin' motel." said Krauser as he rubbed his neck.

The tranq that hit him there was really getting to him now. He pulled into a parking place and shut the car off.

"Finally. I'll go get a room while you stay in the car. It looks like you'll drop any minute." said Ada as she opened the door.

"Make sure you get TWO beds."

"You don't have to say that twice."

Ada stepped out of the car and walked into the motel office.

"What the hell did Spencer inject me with? This aint no normal tranq." said Krauser as he looked at his neck in the rearview mirror.

His head felt light and then it crashed face first into the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Ada ran out of the office with the key and hastily went to the car. She ripped open the door and pushed Krauser's unconscious head back onto the head rest.

"Great. Just freaking great. The big idiot passed out and I bet he's heavy as hell."

Ada slung Krauser's arm over her shoulder and grabbed him in the back gripping his belt so she could balance him. She picked him up and shut the car door with her foot. She walked a few feet over and pulled him over the curb.

"Damn, he's heavier than I thought."

She got to the outside door of the room and pushed Krauser up against it. A middle-aged man and a young woman groping each other walked by and stopped to stare at Ada and Krauser. Ada stared back at them and placed the key in the lock.

"He had too much to drink tonight." Ada slapped Krauser's shoulder and turned the key in to lock.

The couple shrugged their shoulders and continued to walk on by to their room. Ada opened the door and Krauser's body fell hard to the floor. Ada quietly laughed and helped Krauser up to one of the spare beds. She walked back out to the car and pulled in their suitcases out of the trunk. She brought them back inside and set them on the floor. She looked over to Krauser and then opened her case. She pulled out some clean clothes, set them on her bed, and walked into the bathroom.

"Where the hell am I?" said Krauser half consciously.

He looked around and sat up in his bed. He looked down to the ground and saw two suitcases lying on it. He then heard the sound of a shower head going off. He got up from his bed and walked over to the mirror that was next to the bathroom. His neck looked perfectly fine except for the new hole in it. Also the skin was irritated a bit because it was slightly red in color. He scratched it a little bit and then stopped.

Krauser walked back over to his bed and laid back down. He reached over to the remote that was between the two beds on a table and pressed the power button. While sitting there he couldn't help but notice hearing the sound of the shower curtain open and the close. He looked over to the bathroom door and stared at it forgetting that he was watching t.v. He was brought back to reality when his cellphone went off in his pocket. He grabbed it and pressed the speak button.

"What."

"Well now Krauser how are you feeling?"

"Like shit Wesker."

"Where is Ms. Wong?"

"She's in the shower right now." Krauser looked back to the bathroom door once again.

"Really? I thought you'd be in there with her."

"Yeah fuckin' right. So what the hell do you want?"

"I was just checking on you Krauser. We don't know what Spencer injected you with."

"Well I guess that I passed out for a few minutes or so."

"That's all? Well maybe it was just a stronger tranquilizer. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"What does your neck look like now?"

"It's just irritated and hurts a bit. Itches a little too."

"Shit." Krauser pulled his phone down from his ear and looked at it oddly. Wesker had never been one to use profanity unless something was wrong. Krauser heard Wesker still trying to talk and brought the phone back to his ear.

"What did you say Wesker? I couldn't hear you."

"I'm putting a trace on your phone. Be ready for someone to be there within the hour. You have to come back as soon as possible."

"Uh. Ok. I'll go tell Ada."

"Krauser. DO NOT I repeat do not get any of your blood, bodily fluids, or saliva anywhere."

"What the fuck is going on Wesker."

"Do what I say."

"Fine. Just hurry up."

Krauser hung up his phone and went back to staring at the bathroom door again. It suddenly opened and Ada stepped out with a towel wrapped around her.

"Well you got up faster than I expected."

"Get dressed. Wesker's sending people to come and get us."

"So soon?"

"He's worried about what Spencer shot me up with. He told me that I can't get my blood and other stuff anywhere. What the hell is that about?"

Ada had a spark of fear hit her in the eyes and looked over at Krauser.

"Krauser I think you're..."

"I'm what?"

-----------------------------------

Hidden Umbrella Facility

"Infected. How did Spencer get a hold of a virus?" said Wesker calmly as he stared at his phone, then he set it back on the receiver

He then got up from his desk and walked over to the monitor showing the T/ Plaga infected rat. The rat grew larger since the last few hours that he last saw it. It was three times larger and had patches of hair missing from it's body. It no longer stayed in it's corner just lying there waiting. It walked around smelling the dead carcasses of it's previous meals. It feasted on their left over remains until there wasn't even a bone left.

"Well the Virus seems to be making it feed more. Soon it will probably mutate from all the feeding it has been doing."

Wesker's upper lip curled then his leather gloved fist punched clear through the monitor. He saw wires spill out and they began to spark. He ripped the monitor off the wall and threw it across the room.

"How? How could Spencer inject Krauser with a virus. We don't know if the Plagas can coexist with the virus yet. Stupid fool. It'd be too late to give him the anti-virus because it had to of fused with his mature plagas."

Wesker walked to his door and it slid open. He walked out immediately and walked to the elevator and pushed the damn button. He got inside and went to the floor which held Sherry's old room and walked out. He walked down the corridor and entered another room which HUNK was staying in.

"HUNK, we have a situation."

HUNK turned around in his seat looking at Wesker. HUNK didn't have his gas mask on so Wesker saw his face. HUNK arose to his feet and stood in front of Wesker.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you and some other members from the Special Forces to go and retrieve Krauser and Wong. Be very careful because I believe that Krauser is infected with one on the virus's."

Wesker saw that HUNK's face didn't even falter when he mentioned the virus. Wesker though that maybe HUNK would have a little fear in him from his past experience.

"Understood sir." HUNK gave Wesker a salute.

"Get suited up and come back with a few men to my office to get the coordinates."

"How will you get them sir?"

"From Krauser's phone."

"Oh I see. Couldn't you do that to Burnside's phone, and the car he took?"

"I need Burnside and Birkin to be away for a while. And when I'm ready I'll find them along with the others. Burnside and Birkin are the keys to my revenge."

Wesker walked out of HUNK's room and got back in the elevator. He went back to his office and sat in his chair. He got on his computer and tracked down the phone signal and printed it out.

"This is a minor set back. But Spencer will pay for tampering with my plans."

-------------------------------------

Safe House

Steve woke up after a couple of hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Sherry's sleeping form. He got up and walked over to the stairs and started to walk down. When he got off the final stair he walked past Leon and Claire's room and saw that the door was open. He couldn't help but look inside and saw only Claire sleeping in the bed.

Steve watched her for a few minutes and then heard some people talking downstairs. He walked down the other set of stairs and headed in to the living room. He saw Ashley and Lily sleeping on the pull out couch so he continued to walk into the kitchen. Once inside Steve still heard voices, but there wasn't anyone in there. He walked past some cabinets and saw the basement door open. He walked down the stairs and saw every man that lived in the house sitting on chairs around the pool table.

The guys quickly turned their attention to Steve and then quickly turned it back. They all held a hand of cards in one hand, and a beer in the other. Then only guys without a beer was Lott, Barry, and Carlos. The others were a bit drunk and were screaming about jelly beans or something.

"Jelly beans?" asked Steve.

"Yes, jelly beans." said Leon. His face was a light shade of pink and his voice was slurred a bit.

"Jelly beans are fucking delicious. Claire ate all my god damn jelly beans every fucking easter. All she left me was peeps." said Chris. He had some tears swell in his eyes, but quickly rubbed them away.

"Don't cry Redfield." said Barry. He patted Chris's shoulder a bit and then placed down a few cards.

"You... you sunk my battle ship!" screamed Billy

"We're not playing that game idiot." said Lott

"I thoughted that we was playin' that there mouse trap game!" exclaimed Bruce.

"Yahtzee!" yelled Ark. He threw down his cards and laughed a bit afterwards.

"You guys are morons. We're playing uno. UNO! It's not even a board game!" exclaimed Lott.

"Ok guys, you had a little bit to drink." said Barry. He got up from his chair and started picking up the scattered cards from the floor.

Leon tried to stand up but then he and Ark crashed into each other and both of them passed out.

"Oh no my brother!" screamed Chris

Chris cradled Leon's unconscious head and cried out for help.

"Save him. He's to young to die! Take me instead God! Take me instead!!!! He's the man that has sex with my sister! I'll never be the cool uncle to his babies! Please God, noooooooo!

Barry grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him back from Leon.

"He's not dead dumbass."

"He's not!" Chris's tear filled eyes became those of joy again.

"Hey Steve." asked Barry

"Yeah?"

"you know where Leon's room is. Could you help him up there? If it's too much trouble ya know."

"Yeah, I guess i could."

Steve walked over to Leon and picked him up. He then slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him up the stairs. Steve made sure that Leon's head had to hit a few things before he got safely to his room.

Steve smiled as Leon's head collided with the side of the table. Steve carried Leon through the Living room without having him hit anything. Steve got Leon up the stairs and walked to his room. Steve hit Leon's head on the door frame and continued to carry him in the room.

Steve saw Claire resting peacefully and placed her husband next to her. Once leon was next to Claire she placed her arm across his chest and rubbed her face on his shoulder.

Steve walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked back up his stairs and laid back in his bed that he only left a few minutes ago. He once again looked at Sherry and closed his eyes.

A/N: Well now. I'm on a freakin' roll! Oh The Umbrella Special Forces was the team that HUNK was on in RE2 when they got attacked by Birkin. If you like to read my story, then you will most definitely like Wulfgarfang's stories. Go check 'em out and give some good reviews. If you already read them, well read them again because they're awesome! And while you're there bash that little anonymous fucker RE Critic in the reviews because he is a major douchebag. Stupid bastard. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter. Like always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who reviewed! It's appreciated!


	22. Look at your past

Chapter 22

Special Agent HUNK, also a mysterious man who was pulled into the unnatural hell created by Umbrella. He was the leader of Umbrella Special Forces Alpha Team that was sent to retrieve the G- Virus from WIlliam Birkin. But like every mission HUNK went on, all of his teammates died and he is left the sole survivor. A lower operative shot Birkin repeatedly and the commandos took the G- virus sample with them, they also took a few samples of the previously developed T- Virus.

After being shot, Annette, William's wife came to his aid and then left to get proper supplies to help him. While she was gone, Birkin injected himself with the G- Virus and mutated into a hideous creature. While the team of commandos were in the sewer, the mutated Birkin attacked and killed all of the men. Except for Raccoon's fourth survivor, Special Agent HUNK. HUNK was only knocked unconscious when Birkin had hit him, but when he awoke he found all of his men dead. HUNK found out that the G- Virus sample they had was still intact, so he called his transport and started to go throughout the sewers to get to the extraction point.

When Birkin had attacked them, he crushed a few vials of the T- Virus under his foot. The rats in the sewers became infected from ingestion of the virus and started infecting civilians, which turned them into zombies. HUNK got throughout the sewers only to end up in the R.P.D. which was infested with Zombies. He made it to the top of the R.P.D. with the G-Virus sample and was taken away by helicopter.

Cold, silent, and devoid of emotion, he is a human machine. His nickname from the other men is "Mr. Death" because of all his past missions. Only a few have seen his real face throughout the years while working under Umbrella. Always hidden behind a gas mask, hardly having anyone see his entirety.

But now the Special Agent had been sent to extract Krauser and Wong from a secluded hotel. Because it seemed that Krauser had been infected with a virus of some type. HUNK couldn't help but think of Birkin and how he slaughtered his comrades in the sewers. How could he have survived that? Why was he still living? He wasn't infected from Birkin, they made damn sure of that. He had loads of tests done after he got back to base. He felt like he always had this ominous cloud of death that followed him around everywhere he went.

But now wasn't the time to think of that. He had to get his head together for a ridiculous mission of retrieving the two. Why did Wesker send him? It would have been simple to send the lower ranks, but what if Krauser somehow had the virus infect another. No one but a few survivors knew what to do with the infected.

"Sir" asked the driver of the van they were in. HUNK broke his concentartion and looked up.

"What?"

"We have vision of the site."

"Good."

The van pulled up next to Krasuer's and Ada's car. HUNK got out of the van and headed to the only room with the light on. It was in the middle of the night and not a soul was outside. It would seem suspicious to have a man in riot gear come out and walk up to a motel room. But it didn't matter right now.

HUNK lifted his arm and banged his gloved fist on the front door. The door was opened shortly after and Ada emerged.

"About damn time."

Ada went back in and grabbed her suit case. Krasuer did the same and walked up to the van.

"What about the car?" asked Krasuer

"One of our men will drive it behind us. Get in the van."

One commando step out of the van, he wasn't wearing a gas mask. His face was young and innocent. HUNK didn't even know why he was in the Special Forces, he looked like one of them boys the girls would swoon over. The young man walked up to his superior and saluted.

"Give him the keys." ordered HUNK.

Krauser pulled out the keys and tossed them to the kid. He in return walked to the car, unlocked the door, and got in.

"Get in the van. Nobody is allowed to sit next to Krauser. Wong, get in the front seat if you may."

Ada pushed past HUNK and threw her bag in the back of the van. She then also attempted to get in the back, but HUNK had his TMP out and was held it up against her back.

"I said the front."

"Fine, fine." Ada waved her arms in the air and walked up to the front passenger door. She opened it and got inside.

"Get in the back." HUNK pointed his TMP at Krauser and then pointed to the back of the van.

"Asshole." muttered Krauser. Krauser then got a sharp pain in the neck and stumbled a bit. He made it inside the van and sat in the back seat.

HUNK got in after and sat in the seat that was in front of Krauser. But it was pointed in his direction, so Krauser could see him. HUNK didn't take his gun out of his hands, and had it still pointed at him.

Krauser would have said a smart ass remark, but he wasn't starting to feel so well. He began to sweat a bit and his stomach was swirling. Then like earlier his head became light and he passed out.

"_Great. Now he's out." _ thought HUNK as he looked at Krauser.

"We have to get him back soon. We don't know what's going to happen with the plagas in him." said Ada looking back at them.

HUNK didn't respond, his grip tightened on his TMP. He kept his eyes on Krauser, never looking away, never trying to blink too long. Waiting for something to happen so he can take him out.

Ada's phone then started to go off and she answered it.

"Yes Wesker?"

"How's Krauser?" asked Wesker

"Unconscious again."

"I see."

Ada hung up her phone on him and stuffed it back in her pocket. It began to ring once again, but she ignored it. She didn't need to hear Wesker's voice if she didn't have to. She stared out of the window and started thinking about her life, and how many foolish decisions she made in it.

------------------------------------

The Safe House

Sherry woke up at 7:00 a.m. and walked down the stairs. She was used to getting up that early because of Wesker. She walked in and saw that everybody was dressed, and it seemed that they already ate.

"Morning guys." said Sherry as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." replied everyone.

Sherry walked into the kitchen and saw that the door that lead to the garage was open. She walked through and saw Steve and Chris under the car that Sherry and Steve came in.

"Uh what are you guys doing?"

Steve got out from under and rubbed his forehead.

"Double-checking that HUNK didn't plant another tracker on the car. When we were with Ada we took off the last one."

"Oh, I see. Well what about your cell phone?"

"I threw it down out of the window a few states back."

"I don't see anything." screamed Chris.

He too got out and walked up to Sherry. He had some grease on his hand and rubbed in on Sherry's arm.

"Hey!" screamed Sherry.

"Too slow!" Chris ran into the house and locked himself in a bathroom.

Sherry was attempting to rub it off, but it kept smearing.

"Here."

Steve walked over to a tool bench and grabbed a rag. He walked back to Sherry and started to rub the grease off. Sherry watched Steve and noticed that he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. His eye's weren't like Wesker's, they were more black than anything. Sherry continued to stare at Steve, but then she was brought back because Steve was saying something.

"Huh?" asked Sherry

"I said you still need to wash it with soap and water. Jeeze, are you going deaf?"

"No I'm not. I'm just ignoring you."

"Fine then."

Steve threw the rag back at the bench and started walking inside. Sherry followed him inside and then she sat at the table.

Leon and Claire entered the kitchen hand in hand and sat down with Sherry.

"You hungry Sherry?" asked Claire

Sherry nodded her head.

Claire got up and went to the fridge, she pulled out a covered plate and stuck it in the microwave. Once it was done she took it out and gave Sherry a fork. While Sherry was rapidly consuming her food, Leon and Claire started talking.

"Hey Sherry, why don't you go spend time with Ashley and Lily today?"

"Uh sure." said Sherry with a full mouth.

"I see you still eat the same." joked Leon

Sherry swallowed her food and gave Leon an evil stare.

"It's almost as sinister as Chris's 'death glare'. " said Claire

"Anyways, why do you want me to hang out with them?" asked Sherry

"Well, they are closer to your age." said Leon

"I guess I could. But I haven't even talked to them yet. What if they don't wanna hang out with me?"

"Of course they do. They already said that they do." replied Claire

"Yeah, you guys can paint each others nails or do hair or something." said Leon

He looked at Claire and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what they do either. I didn't do that stuff." said Claire

"Well I don't know because I never really had friends before." whispered Sherry

Sherry finished her plate and was about to get up when Ashley bursted in.

"Hey Sherry! Wanna hang out with Lily and me?" yelled Ashley.

"Uh I guess. Yeah." Sherry got out of her chair and followed Ashley. She looked back and Leon and Claire and saw that they both had two thumbs held up for her. Sherry smiled and followed Ashley.

"Good. I think that she needs that." said Claire after Sherry was out of sight.

"God. I'm so bored." whined Leon. He crossed his arms on the table on placed his head on them.

"Me too. There's like a million people here and we still get bored."

"You know what makes me un-bored?" asked Leon

Claire looked over at him. He had a huge smile of his face because he was staring at her breasts.

Claire hit him on the shoulder. He reacted quickly by getting up from his seat. He got behind her and started to hug her. But his hand creeped up and started grabbing one of her breasts. Claire turned her head and saw Leon's face again, she leaned in and bit his neck really hard. He let her go and placed a hand on his new bite mark.

"Jeeze Claire." laughed Leon

"I had the right to do that."

"I know, but you also know that I get off on that kinda stuff."

Claire smiled and darted for the garage door. She ripped it open and ran inside slamming the door behind her. She hid behind a stack of boxes that were in a corner. Leon opened the door and few seconds later and walked in.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." teased Leon.

Claire held in a chuckle and remained quiet.

Leon started looking under the cars.

"Come on Claire, don't play games with me. You started it and I want to end it."

Leon moved a bit and Claire could see him now. She had a little 'window' through some boxes. She watched him look through all of the car's windows searching for her.

"Claireeeeeeeee. I'm gonna find you, and when I do you'll be sorry."

One of Claire's hands went up to her mouth forcing her mouth closed. Leon walked out of Claire's vision, but she knew he was still there because she heard his footsteps. She waited a little longer and then the footsteps went away.

But Claire was smart. She remained where she was and waited for her husband again. Then all of a sudden something hit a few boxes and knocked some on her. She jumped out of the pile and was darting for the door. But two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I found you." whispered Leon in her ear.

A shiver went up her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms. She remained silent to Leon.

"You shouldn't have hid from me after you bit me. That was very mean."

Claire got out of Leon's hold and got through the door. Leon jumped and grabbed Claire by her ankles. She stumbled a little bit, but she didn't fall. Leon got up from the floor and held her again.

"Now why did you do that? You just made me want you more." whispered Leon

Leon stared nibbling Claire's ear. But she kept strong, she wasn't gonna fall for that.

Ark and Carlos walked in from the basement and stared at the two. They didn't say anything, they just kept staring at them. Claire looked over at them and leaned back into Leon.

"Leon." whispered Claire

"Uh huh?"

"The guys are watching us."

"Let 'em."

Leon turned Claire around and crushed his lips into hers. He started grabbing her ass while she was returning the kiss. After they broke apart, Leon then swung Claire over his shoulders and started for the stairs. They made it to their room and Leon slammed the door shut.

"Holy crap. I never saw him do that in front of anyone. He's normally a private guy about that." said Ark

"I think I'm gonna ask Ashley out now." said Carlos

"So you can do that to her?"

"Hell yes."

Chris stumbled in the kitchen with hatred in his eyes.

"Did you fucking see that? He was all like caveman on her."

"He didn't drag her by the hair though." said Carlos

"You shoulda saw what he was doing to her in here." said Ark

"I don't wanna! That's my sister!"

"Then why do you care if she has sex with her husband?" asked Ark

"They're fucking like rabbits!"

"I thought that you and Jill were like that too?"

"Not like that! I think that both of them are obsessed with it!"

"Maybe they are. Who knows what they're doing up there." said Carlos as he looked at the ceiling.

"Why!?!?!" screamed Chris

Chris stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed Jill by the hand. He yanked her upstairs and they went into their room.

"Talk about sex obsessed." said Rebecca as she walked in.

"It's just the Redfield way." answered Ark.

"Hey you guys, why don't any of you have hang-overs?" asked Rebecca

"Because we're freakin' awesome!" screamed Ark

A/N: FInally another chapter. WIth all the holiday stuff I had like no time to write. Also I've been playing too much guitar hero. To those who asked, you have to play the UC and get the file called "HUNK profile" and it tells you about what he's in. On the game it says right there that he's in the Special Forces. I sent emails of a page full of the files of UC to those who complained. I hope that helps, if not then google HUNK's profile for UC. Oh, and RE fanatic, I know that I "forgot" the T/G virus, but you see I didn't. You'll see soon enough. But thank you for pointing that out, that actually is very awesome. Because sadly, nobody else did and it made me a bit sad. So, you get the fake gold star of the day! Tricks are very fun to play on those who are oblivious. As always, any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who reviewed. It's appreciated.


	23. Disastrous conclusions

Chapter 23

HUNK's van pulled up to the facility and Krauser's car parked right behind it. HUNK opened the door to the back and walked out. The young commando came up to him from the car and gave him the keys. Ada also got out of the van and walked up to HUNK.

"So how are you going to get his ass in there? Carry him like a princess?" joked Ada.

HUNK's head turned towards Ada and just stared at her. He then turned around and ushered the driver and the young guy to both carry Krauser inside. Once inside they all got in the elevator and rode down. Once it stopped, all of them got out and saw Wesker at the top of the stairs.

"So glad you could come back on such short notice."

_"Wished it was longer." _Thought Ada

A group of men in biohazard suits came out and put Krauser on a cart. They also grabbed Ada and tried to take her with them.

"What's going on Wesker?!?" screamed Ada

"Nothing, you're just going to get some tests done. It's just standard precaution Ms. Wong. We wouldn't want another Raccoon City now would we?"

Ada stopped struggling and stared at Wesker with hatred.

"You know I'm not infected."

"We can't be too sure. At least you wont be in complete quarantine like Krauser."

"What about them?" Ada moved her head towards the commandos.

"They'll have tests done as well. But they'll go on their own free will, unlike yourself."

The men in the suits grabbed Ada and took her with them. The commandos followed, they were off to the labs.

Wesker walked to the elevator and went inside. He got to the floor which had his office on it and walked to the door. There was a man inside replacing the monitor that Wesker ripped out earlier.

"Almost done?" asked Wesker as he saw the man put away his tools.

"Yes sir Mr. Wesker." answered the man.

"Good."

The man closed his tool chest and tipped his hat at Wesker. Wesker didn't respond and walked over to the new sleek monitor. He pushed a few buttons until the monitor filled up with the infected lab rat.

Wesker knew that the other two rats were already having signs of infection, but Wesker wanted to see the one that was the farthest along.

The rat was even larger than last time he'd seen it. It was about the size of a small dog now. It had even more patches of fur missing, but instead of seeing skin, you could see the muscles glisten in the light. The torn flesh looked much like the cerberus from the spencer estate. Also, instead of walking on it's feet, the plagas were sprouted on it's back and it was moving much like a spider would.

"Interesting." said Wesker as he watched.

He continued to watch it intently. Seeing how it moved and acted. But then something odd happened, something Wesker had never seen before.

The rat squeaked and hissed while trowing it's body up against the cage. Then all of a sudden the Plagas which were on it's back started attacking the rat. It started ripping the host off of itself tearing the corpse off of the parasite. Once it was out of the host, it looked almost like an ordinary Spider plaga that was in Spain.

The original Spider plagas were unique in that they were capable of completely detaching from their host. They eventually did perish after the detaching. While they were attached they could spit acid at their enemy, they also could strike them with their legs, either while attached or separate. But, this was no ordinary spider plaga. It was much larger than the original one from Spain. It was due to the virus that enhanced it's size and undoubtedly made it stronger than what it was.

"The Plaga can coexist with the virus, but the host will have to die. Krauser will not be pleased to hear this."

Wesker walked away from the monitor and walked out of his office.

"We're just going to have to figure it out quicker."

He walked down to the elevator and once again got inside. He slid is card and the elevator car started to descend into the facility. Once it stopped, Wesker strode out and walked down the sterile hallway which held the observation rooms. He stopped in front of the T-virus infected rat and saw the shier size of it. He continued to stare at it for a few more seconds and then continued on his way. He turned left down another hallway and stopped at the room half-way down with the biohazard symbol on the door.

He pulled out his key card and swiped the scanner that was next to the door. The door lifted and Wesker walked inside of the room that held Jack Krauser. There was a man in a biohazard suit taking blood samples from Krauser. After finishing the samples, the man walked out of the room and walked into the sterilization shower.

Wesker stared at the unconscious form of Krauser. How long would it be before the Plaga rips itself out of his body? Only time would tell. They're still going to administer the anti-virus to him, but the problem was that they didn't know which one it was right one. It would take awhile to figure out which virus it was. Then it might be too late to help him.

"No." said Wesker as he started at Krauser

Spencer would make damn well sure that Wesker wouldn't be able to cure Krauser. Wesker had all the viruses that Umbrella created. Except for one. The T/G virus that Bruce and Fongling encountered on the Spencer Rain. That particular virus had a piece of the G-Virus genetic structure, its fighting powers were frighteningly high. However, the T/G virus's primary weakness resides in the fact that when exposed to a significantly high degree of cellular instability, the trademark cascade evolutions of the G-Virus kick in, forcing the carrier to mutate uncontrollably. Conversely, it is extremely difficult to destabilize the cells of any carrier, as this virus gifts them with a special electromagnetic field, rendering them fully impervious to common gunfire, along with the capability to create attacks of electric nature of extremely high voltage at will. This, as well, is perhaps the only virus derivated from the Progenitor Virus that does not involve brain cell damage, allowing the carrier to retain sentience and intelligence.

The only known carrier was Morpheus D. Duvall, a former Umbrella scientist who was blamed for the Arklay Incident and fired soon after in 1998. But most know that James Marcus actually released the T-virus in the mansion and the training facility. But Morpheus injected himself with the virus after a fatal grenade explosion. But Morpheus was killed just like all of Umbrella's creations. How did Spencer get ahold of the T/G Virus?

Yes, it had both the T and the G viruses which they had the vaccine for, but they'd still need a different one for the T/G. And to have one in less than a day was... well it was impossible. And it was also hard because it had part of the G-virus in it. The G-virus was still a big mystery to Wesker. Only Birkin truly knew about it. And because of that they still were trying to re-create it and make stronger and more efficient vaccines for it. They had the DEVIL vaccine, but it was practically useless to the T/G.

"At least he would keep his intelligence from it. But it's not like he had any in the first place." muttered Wesker.

He walked out of the room and further down the hall. He slid the card and went through another door. He saw Ada through the protective glass. She sat in a chair behind a table with a phone on it, staring at the window which now held Wesker.

"What the hell do you want?" spat Ada.

"Just curious that's all."

Ada snorted and turned her head away from him.

"Ms. Wong. I have a theory that Krauser was infected with the ever so rare T/G virus. The only one that we don't have a vaccine for."

"What?" Ada arose from her chair and walked to the glass.

"I think Spencer infected Krauser with the one virus that we can't help him with."

"I got that, but are you positive?"

"Why would Spencer give me something so easy? He's playing with me Ada and I don't like to be played with."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"When you get out of this, I want you and HUNK to find the two people that dealt with that virus. I want Bruce McGivern and Fongling."

"But they're with the others."

"I know that."

"There's no way in hell they'd help you. And why would you need them? It doesn't make any since."

"I'll make them help. Believe me Wong, I'll make them. And it also makes perfect since to me for why I'd need them."

Wesker walked out of the room and left Ada alone once again.

"We're in deep shit now." She sat back down in her chair and cradled her head in her both of her hands.

-------------------------------------------

Sherry was staring at the two girls as if they were complete morons. Ashley had the 'fun' idea of putting makeup on Lily while Sherry watched. It ended up with Ashley almost gouging Lily's eye out with lipstick. Yes, lipstick. Sherry couldn't believe her eyes. Ashley tried to comfort the young girl as she held her hands to her eye with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rebecca!" screamed Sherry at the top of her lungs.

Rebecca ran as fast as she could into Sherry and Steve's room.

"My eye!" cried Lily

"What the hell happened?!?!" asked Rebecca as she tried to pry Lily's hands away.

Rebecca finally got them off and stared at Lily's eye. It had a chunk of red lipstick on it. Rebecca grimaced and put Lily's hand back over it.

"Oh my god!" mouthed Rebecca to the two girls.

Ashley looked like she was going to throw up and ran downstairs.

"Come on honey, let's get you to my room and we'll fix you up."

Rebecca led Lily out of the room into her own.

"What a great friend time moment." said Sherry sarcastically.

"Wasn't it grand?" asked Steve in a horrible English accent.

"Where'd you come from?"

Steve looked at her and shrugged.

"Whatever Steve, well I guess I'm gonna go hang out with Claire and Leon now."

"I guess you can now. It's not like they're doing anything." Steve chuckled afterward.

"What?"

"Let's say I hid something from them and they wont be enjoying each others 'company' for a longgggggggggggg time."

"Where the hell are they!?!!" screamed Leon

Sherry looked at Steve and walked downstairs. Sherry walked up to their room and knocked on the door. Leon ripped open the door shirtless and was greeted by Sherry.

"What's going on Leon?" asked Sherry as she stared at Leon... shirtless...

"Uhhh n-nothing!"

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok, well then. Have fun." Sherry punched Leon slightly on the shoulder and walked down the other set of stairs.

Steve caught up to her and she saw his devilish smile.

"I can't believe you did that!" choked out Sherry

"Did what?"

"You stole their condoms didn't you?" Sherry had the hugest smile on her face.

"What me?!? Now why would you blame me?" said Steve as he pointed to himself.

"Did you get the others? You know that they can borrow from the others."

"I already thought of that. And I did the same to them. Right now, this house is... dare I say it?" Steve got closer to Sherry and held a hand by her ear and whispered "Sex free."

Sherry put on a face stunned face.

"Oh the humanity!"

"I know, I know, truly terrible. But I think it's for the best. We wouldn't want anyone to get knocked up now would we?."

Steve led Sherry to the living room and they sat on the couch. Leon and Claire soon followed fully clothed.

"So did you guys have fun?" asked Sherry.

"Hardly." replied Claire in a sad tone.

Leon and Claire sat in the recliner together and started to watch t.v. Claire snuggled closed to Leon and rubbed her head on his chest. She then lifted her head up and looked at Leon in the eyes.

"Hey, where's your jacket?" asked Claire

"Jacket? What jacket?"

"The jacket I got for your mission to Spain. The leather bomber."

"Oh that jacket? Somebody stole it."

"Somebody stole your jacket?"

"I was knocked out by a guy and when I woke up it was gone."

"A Spanish man... stole your jacket?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hhheeelllll NO." screamed a voice in another room.

Carlos ran in with an angry face.

"Why the hell does it gotta be the spanish man that steals the stuff. Huh?"

"But it was. He was Spanish." replied Leon

"That's besides the point!"

"Get out Carlos, I wasn't trying to offend you." said Claire

"Whatever. You guys are ASSHOLES!"

Carlos stormed off cursing in Spanish.

"I really liked that jacket too." said Leon in a depressed tone.

"I did too. It made you look extremely hot."

"What if I wasn't wearing the jacket?"

"Eh ok then. I guess."

"Ok?"

"I was only kidding. Jeeze Leon."

Then Bruce walked in with a funny look on his face. He was scratching his head and holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Uh guys. I think we have a problem." said Bruce as he continued to look dumbfounded.

"You push the green button to answer."

"No shit. But I just got a message on my phone and I don't think it's good."

Leon got up from his chair and walked over to Bruce. He dialed in a few numbers and began to listen to the voice mail. Once it ended Leon screamed at the top of his lungs for Chris.

They heard a loud crash and the older Redfield appeared downstairs in a pair of Spider-man boxers. Chris walked up to his brother-in-law.

"What?"

"Listen to this Peter Parker." Leon shoved the phone up in Chris's face.

"Fine. Peter? What?" Chris looked down and saw what he was wearing.

"Shut the hell up Kennedy." he grumbled as he was listening to the message. Once it ended Chris handed back the phone and began to yell.

"HOUSE MEETING!" screamed Chris at the top of his lungs.

The residents of the house started to appear in the living room. Chris was still in nothing but his boxers as they all entered the not-so-big room. Ark let out a sexy whistle that made even Christopher Redfield, hero of the Spencer Estate, blush.

"Alright everyone, Bruce just got the most fucked up voice mail and we all need to call attention to it."

"Do we really need to?" asked Claire

"Yes. It's from a woman by the name of Ada Wong."

Everyone grew quiet and turned their attention to the man in the Spider-man boxers.

A/N: Yay I'm back! I had a little writing vacation because I messed up both of my hands/ arms last week in a freak snow shovel accident. If i sent any messages out or anything, I typed them with one finger and it hurt like a bitch. Also I am truly f-ing excited for RE: Degeneration!!!!!! My bother and I thought it was a trailer for the new live action movie which made us a bit mad until we saw Claire!! And Leon too!! YAY!!! This movie looks completely amazing. And I have to say that I only watched that trailer on my brother's Extinction DVD. I can't force myself to watch the movie again. Of I will get mad and send hate mail. Which I don't like to do because I like to think of myself as a nice person. cough cough Anyways this chapter isn't that long, and it's been sitting in my computer for like a week, so I decided to finish it at 2:00 a.m. Yeah... As always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated! P.s. if it's confusing, well then I don't know because I re-read it fast and it might not make since. It's 2:00 a.m. people.


	24. Relationships

Chapter 24

Wesker went back to Krauser's room to see if anything 'new' happened to him. He stared through the glass at Krasuer's form. How long will it take for the Virus to infect the Plaga? When will the parasite rip itself out of his body? Time was Krauser's worst enemy right now.

Wesker's top lip curled and he then walked out of Krauser's room. He was about to go upstairs when he thought that he can get some more answers from Ada. After all, Wesker was a man that didn't enjoy being alone all the time.

He walked inside of the door and saw Ada place the phone down that was on her table. Wesker cocked his head to the side and spoke to her.

"Well now Ms. Wong who did you call?"

"The Ghost Busters. Who the hell did you think I called?"

"I might have a thought. But I'm wondering on how you have their number and I don't?"

"That's none of your business handsome."

"Don't even try Wong. You being sultry wont help you this time. How did you get their number?"

"I already answered that question."

"You know that if I push this button over there I can ignite the entire room which your standing in?" Wesker pointed his leathered finger over to a wall with a large red button.

"I don't think that I'll be much help burnt to a crisp."

"I think that your usefulness is running low Ms. Wong. The clock is ticking and it wont be slowing down. How did you acquire the number?"

"I have my resources. Plus they didn't even answer, so I left a voice mail."

"Don't tell me you told them it was you."

"Sorry to disappoint you Chief." Ada turned her face away from Wesker and began to stare at the wall.

"I'm not a Chief Ms. Wong. That fat bastard was killed in Raccoon just like you should have."

"You only let me live for your friend's tissue sample." Ada turned her face back with her eyes slit.

"Never speak of him near me Ms. Wong. Or it will be the end of you."

"Wesker. I'm in a fucking bubble right now. I don't think it could get worse."

"Well you shouldn't think now should you? Since you called them I'm sure that they'll call you back."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. No doubt Redfield is giving a little speech right now as we speak."

"Just leave. I want to be alone."

Wesker didn't reply and walked out of Ada's room.

_"Might as well see HUNK."_ thought Wesker as he continued down the hallway. He slid his card and entered another quarantined room.

HUNK sat on his bed without his gas mask on. He was wearing a pair of light blue scrubs. HUNK arose from his bed and saluted Wesker as he stood in front of him.

"Now, now. We don't have to be formal about this."

"Understood sir." HUNK let his arm fall to his side.

"It seems that Ms. Wong got a hold of our little S.T.A.R.S. No doubt she told them about what happened to Krauser. Once you and Ms. Wong are cleared I want you to find Bruce McGivern and Fongling. Don't hurt them, and don't touch the others."

"Should I acquire Burnside and Birkin as well?"

"No. Let them continue their little 'reunion'. I just want the two I asked for."

"Understood sir."

"Very well then. Your tests should be back any minute. So be ready to leave."

HUNK gave Wesker another salute while he walked out of the room.

Wesker walked out of the hall and walked to the T-virus specimen. Well, what was left of it. The plaga still was the same as before, but Wesker couldn't help but stare at it. The spider plaga had stopped thrashing around in it's cage and began to look at Wesker. They started at each other for a few minutes but then the plaga began to rapidly move again, and Wesker walked off into the elevator.

"Well now James, it seems that you're not infected. Same as the others." said the man that held HUNK's clip board.

HUNK 's laughed a little, but because he hadn't been called by his real name for a long time. He arose from his bed and went off to look for his partner. He found her room and entered. Ada was still sitting in her chair looking at the phone waiting for them to call back.

"You look like some love-sick teenager. Come on, we have a new mission."

"Let me guess. Find Bruce and Fongling."

"You got it, now lets get goin'." HUNK pushed the button that unlocked Ada's room. She got up from her chair and walked over to him.

"What's with the jokes? You seem a little less... you."

"I was just reminded that I had a life before I came to Umbrella. Just thinking of it, that's all."

"I know what you mean. Let's get going."

------------------------------

Safe House

"What." asked Jill as she looked at her husband.

"You heard me, that guy Leon knew now has the T/G Virus in him along with the.. what did you call them Rookie?"

"Las Plagas." Leon shifted in his seat and whispered under his breath "Asshole."

"Right, Las Plagas. I don't think this is good. From what Ada said Wesker is now looking for Bruce and Fongling to find out what the T/G Virus can really do. We have to have two look outs each night now."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We have enough people." said Barry.

"Exactly, now we're going to have two new people up there every two hours. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Chris, for the love of God please put some pants on." complained Claire as she looked at her brother.

"This is really important Claire."

"I know it is, but siblings don't like to see other siblings 'parts'."

"What?" Chris looked down at himself. "Nothin' is showin'."

"You're making everybody uncomfortable."

Chris looked around at his friends and saw their glances towards the floor.

"Fine."

"Oh yeah by the way Bro, Leon and I have to go shopping to get more supplies." said Claire.

"Claire, what the hell did I just say?"

"We're out of food."

"Don't we have canned food down in the basement."

"We're out of everything."

"God, ok. But you aren't the only ones going. Hmm Ark and Carlos can go as well."

"Ah thank God!" screamed Ark as he fell to his knees.

"I'm finally getting outta this hell hole." said Carlos as he walked past Chris,

"But you guys have to take Rebecca and Billy's car because they weren't being followed by those SUV's."

Billy gaze turned cold and he started to glare at Chris. Rebecca got up from the couch and took out the keys. She tossed them at Leon and sat back down.

"Why can't we go instead of Leon and Claire?" asked Billy

"Because Leon is an Agent and you're not." said Claire as she headed for the kitchen.

"Then why are you going?" Claire turned around with a furious look.

"Because I said so." Claire turned back around and walked to the door that lead to the garage.

Carlos came downstairs with a small bag. It was filled with four 9mm's and a couple sawed off shotguns. It also had over twenty clips and a couple boxes of shells.

"Ready to go Amigos?" asked Carlos as he reached the door.

"Let's get out of here."

"Shotgun!" screamed Claire

"Dammit." muttered Ark and Carlos at the same time.

Ark, Carlos, Leon, and Claire came up to the car and got inside. Chris came into the garage and began to open the door.

"Hey guys try to be back in an hour please."

"You got it." said Leon as he began to back out. The car exited and Chris shut the door.

Leon sped off and had the car out of the drive in less than a minute.

"Would ya slow down man. We don't know if some Hillbilly cop is behind a bush or something." said Ark as he looked out the window.

"Fine crybaby." Leon slowed down the car so that it was only going ten over the speed limit.

"Leon, there's a Motorcycle dealer somewhere around here. Can we go to it, pleaseeee." asked Claire while she was battering her eyelashes.

"Why the hell is there a dealer in the middle of no-where?" asked Ark

"It's the mid-west, there's a bunch in small towns." said Claire

"We can look, but not too long. Your brother is gonna be all pissy if we're late."

"And that's exactly what a Rookie would say." said Carlos as he looked up.

"Shut the hell up Carlos. Don't ever call me a fucking Rookie again."

"Well Redfield seems to call you that again."

"Because Chris is an asshole. He knew that shit pissed me off six years ago and knows that it still does."

"Ahhh poor crybaby Leon." snickered Ark.

"Will you guys just please shut up!?! I wanted to get out of that house for all that crap and you're bringing it in here! So shut up!" screamed Claire at all of the guys. They fell silent and Leon continued to drive down the road.

A few minutes later they pulled into a small connivence store and got out.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Let's just get the shit and go to the damn dealer." said Leon as he walked into the small store.

It was a tiny little store, it really just had the necessities inside of it. Carlos and Ark walked off with a cart while Leon and Claire took the other. After a half hour of shopping they all got together at the so called 'checkout' so they could pay.

After that was done they loaded the groceries in the trunk and got back on the road. They drove for about ten minutes until they came to a small building that had motorcycles parked out in front.

"There it is Leon! Oh I am so excited!" said Claire. Leon even saw her bounce a little bit from all of her excitement.

"Jeeze Claire, would you calm down? You have a bike back at your place." said Ark as he got out of the car.

"Shhh shut up man. Do you want a death wish or somethin'?" whispered Carlos. Ark looked over to Claire and saw her eyes inflamed with hatred towards him. Ark shifted his feet and began to walk inside.

"Oh Leon look over there!" Claire grabbed Leon by the shirt and drug him over to one of the bikes.

"God, she's got him wrapped around her finger." whispered Ark as he began to thumb through a catalogue.

"What so wrong with a Wife havin' a little control over her Husband?" asked a small voice from behind the counter.

"Huh?" Ark looked around but didn't see who the voice belonged to. "Who said that?"

"That would be me." Ark saw a small blonde woman dressed in a t-shirt and jeans pop up from behind the counter.

"Oh I see. Only a woman would say something like that." said Ark as her looked at her body up and down.

"And only a man would say what you did. What's wrong with a woman havin' a little control?"

"Nothin', nothin'. It's just he's not the same as he was before they got married. He has to do what she says or else he gets it." Ark slammed his fist into his other hand.

"I seriously doubt that she can beat up her Husband. I mean just look he's built, that means he's gotta be strong."

"Leon? Nah, he's a pansy." Ark looked back at his friend who was till being hauled around by Claire.

"I'd say he looks happy. Just look at how they react with each other."

"She's dragging him my the arm forcing him to look at the 'precious motorcycles'. I think that's appalling."

"Appalling? Are you serious? Then why are you in my store looking through a catalogue?"

"Because Carlos took the only seat and it looks like he's sleeping." Ark pointed to Carlos, and sure enough he was out cold.

"Then tell me sir. Do you think that men should have complete control over their relationships?"

"Yeah, actually I do. And that's from a man that has two kids."

"Two kids really, how old are they?"

_"Dammit, I knew she was gonna ask that." _thought Ark

"Lily is fourteen and Lott is eighteen."

"Wow. Then how old are you?"

"I'm... twenty-nine."

"Wow. Just wow. So you're telling me that you had a kid when you were eleven?"

"Alright, I adopted them. But you can't say that I don't have responsibility."

"You got me there... uh."

"Thompson. Ark Thompson. And you are?" Ark lent out his hand to her while he was wearing a large smile.

"Elza Walker." She grabbed his hand and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Elza. Wanna see a picture of them?" Ark pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. It was the three of them at Disney World. It was taken a few months after Umbrella was taken out.

"Those are some good lookin' kids you got there. Keep care of them, you wouldn't want to lose them. Or have them lose you." Elza gave the picture back to Ark and he placed it back in his wallet.

"I don't think they could handle losing me too along with their real parents. I saved both of those kid's lives and I'll make damn sure that they aren't in danger again."

"That's sweet. Say, how about you and me go get some drinks later?" asked Elza as she checked out Ark. Ark's eyes grew large and he looked over at Leon and Claire.

"I... I... I..."

"He'd love to." answered Leon from behind.

"Yes. I would, but I can't." said Ark. Leon pulled Ark to the side and they got in a huddle.

"What the hell are you doing? She's freaking gorgeous and she likes motorcycles. Just think that she's a blonde version of Claire. They practically look the same!"

Ark took a glance back at Elza and sighed.

"You know that I can't we're in hiding and Redfield would never let me go out with an outsider. He'd think she was an Umbrella spy or somethin'."

"That is true. Man you finally get a girl that likes you and you can't go out with her. That really sucks."

"I know, but I gotta say she's not hotter than Claire." Leon punched Ark in the shoulder hard. "Owe asshole, it was kinda like a compliment."

"Don't talk about my wife that way. She may be hot, but... Ah hell I don't know, just don't say it around me."

"Guys?" asked Claire. She had he eyebrow raised while she was leaning on the counter next to Elza.

"Yeah Claire?" asked Leon as he turned around.

"What's with the little 'gay huddle'?"

"It not gay. It's manly." said Ark as he broke away from Leon. "Sorry Elza, I would really, REALLY like to go out with you, but I can't. Maybe we could do it some other time."

"I understand. Just gimme a call when you're interested. If you haven't noticed there aren't very many good lookin' guys around here. So I hope to see you soon." Elza grabbed a card and wrote down some numbers.

"Thanks, here lemme give you mine." Ark grabbed another card and wrote down his number.

"Alright let's get out of here before Chris has a heart attack. Come on Carlos." Leon slapped Carlos on the shoulder and he leapt out of the chair.

"Bye Elza, see ya soon." said Ark.

"See ya."

Ark walked out of the dealer and walked up to his door.

"Ahhh Ark, are you blushing? I think you are, how adorable." snickered Claire as she opened her door.

"Shut it Claire. Your just jealous that I might not be a single man for much longer. You know that you love havin' me by you all the time."

"Yeah right." said Claire

"You got that hot girls number? That's not fair." pouted Carlos.

"It's your own damn fault. Besides, you have Monkey Face back at home." joked Ark

"You are such an asshole Thompson. I'm so gonna kick your ass when we get back." said Carlos as he got in the car.

Finally Ark got in the car and then they were off to the safe house. Ark continued to stare at the card thinking about Elza and how hot he thought she was.

A/N: Holy crap that was a long time being gone. Jeeze. I've just been so damn bored with writing and stuff I just didn't feel like it. Oh, yeah- HUNK's real name is James Cooper- so I might be using that a lot now. Google it if you don't believe me. Also Elza Walker was supposed to be Claire in RE 2, but she got cut out. Look up RE 1.5 and you'll find out stuff about her and the supposed to be game. Oh yeah, one other reasons I haven't been writing is because I started reading the Armageddon stories by Striker and i've noticed that some of the crap I have planned out from the beginning (like the relationship between Ark and Elza.) has already been done. So I'm kinda sad and happy at the same time. So if they kinda sound the same, well then I'm sorry because I had no freaking idea! I mean how that hell didn't I see that!?!!? Oh well. I hope to have the next chapter up super soon (ha.ha. yeah right.). Like always any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks to those who reviewed, it's appreciated!


	25. Wake up call

Chapter 25

Safe house

Leon pulled the car into the garage and cut the engine. He popped the trunk and everyone got out of the car. Ark still clung to the card that Elza gave him and walked to the door. Suddenly Chris flung the door open and it slammed right into Ark's face. Ark stumbled a bit and then fell flat on his back.

"Shit!" screamed Leon as he ran over to his friend's side. He shook his shoulder violently trying to get his attention. "Ark? ARK! Jesus are you ok?"

Ark rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to his nose. He moved it up to his eyes and saw the red liquid that was on his fingers. His hand flopped down to his side and turned his head to Leon.

"Leon... where's... Elza's card?" Ark's head turned to the right and looked at Chris.

"Elza's card? Your worried about some girl's number instead of your nose?" Leon let go of his friends' shoulder and got up. He walked next to the door and picked up the small white rectangle with numbers scrawled across.

"Hey guys." whispered Chris

"Yeah?" answered Leon

"Are these friends of yours?" Chris pointed to the gun that was at the back of his head.

"Ada?" blurted out Leon as he saw her come into view.

"Hello Leon. We came here for Bruce and Fongling. No harm will come to them if they go quietly."

"Scanky bitch." yelled Chris. Ada slammed his head with the gun and turned her gaze back to Leon.

"Where are the others?" asked Claire

"HUNK is watching over the others. But Bruce and Fongling are missing from the bunch."

"How the hell did you find us?"

"That's something that I can't tell you. We just need them for a couple days and then we'll send them back. We just want to ask them some questions."

"Like fuck you will. Where's Steve?" snarled Claire.

"Burnside agreed to let us get them or the Birkin girl dies."

"If you so as much touch a hair on her head I'll kill you bitch." Claire's eyes squinted down and stared at Ada.

"I believe we have the upper hand here." Ada's gun pushed harder into Chris's head.

"Oh really?" Claire pulled out her concealed H&K VP70 and shot Ada through the leg. "I believe that we do now bitch."

Ada still held on to Chris tightly and looked down at her bleeding leg. She shoved Chris to the floor and aimed the gun at his head.

Claire shot once again and knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Bitch please. Your old age has slowed you down." Claire looked over at Leon and grinned.

HUNK appeared with his Matilda in hand and pointed it at Claire. Claire's grin instantly disappeared and lowered her gun. A figure appeared from the house and entered the garage.

"Man, what the hell is goin' on?" Bruce rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Bruce! Where the hell have you been?" screamed Chris

"Sleeping. Where else would I be? Fongling was there too." he pulled his arms to the back of his head and stretched.

"Sleeping? On that's right you two had night patrol last night. Makes since."

"Your coming with us." HUNK placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce looked down and squinted his eyes.

"Who're you guys? Hey lady your leg is bleeding." he pointed over to Ada.

"You think?" she spat.

Fongling entered the garage next holding a handgun.

"What's going on?"

HUNK holstered his gun and grabbed her shoulder with the other hand.

"Bed time." HUNK grabbed both of their heads and cracked them together. Both fell unconscious and HUNK hoister them up over his shoulders. "Let's go."

Ada limped past Claire and scowled. She hobbled outside and got into the SUV that pulled up to the house. They all drove off and left the others in the garage.

Claire went up to her brother and looked at the back of his head. She hugged him and got up from the floor.

"We gotta help them!" said Chris as he got up to his feet. Steve entered the garage with Sherry holding hands. Leon looked down and saw the hand holding and arched his eyebrow.

"I know exactly where they're going. But we're gonna need weapons and some time. Wesker's not gonna let us just waltz through the front door."

"We need a plan." said Sherry.

------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later in the black Umbrella SUV

Bruce and Fongling had been out the entire time as they made their way to the facility. Both were buckled in securely in the middle row. HUNK was driving while Ada was in passengers fiddling with her bandages on her leg. The young commando that picked them up was in the back seat watching the lines of the road pass by. HUNK looked down at Ada's leg and sighed.

"Stop playing with that."

"I can't believe that she fucking shot me! I mean what the hell?!" HUNK laughed a bit and shook his head.

"You were an intruder and had a gun pointed to her brother's head."

"I think she just had it out for me because of what I did to Leon. She was gonna pull the trigger even if I wasn't an intruder."

"And why shouldn't she. You played her husband more than once. If I was her I woulda shot ya too."

"Thanks." Ada crossed her arms and shifted in her seat. HUNK looked over once again and stared at her for a few moments.

"Like what you see big guy?" asked Ada after she noticed the staring. HUNK"s eyes looked back to the road and he didn't respond.

"Mmmm what the hell?" groaned a voice in the back. Bruce lifted his head and looked at the seat in front of him. "Where am I?"

"Glad you got up." said Ada sarcastically.

"Hey you're that woman with the bleeding leg." Bruce rubbed the back of his head and looked over to Fongling. She was still knocked out cold. "Why did you take us? Where are we going?" Bruce shook Fongling's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Wesker wants to ask you two a few questions about something." said HUNK

" 'bout what?" asked Bruce

"I might as well tell you... Jack Krauser had the Las Plagas Leon encountered in Spain. But awhile ago he was injected with the T/G virus that you two encountered in the past."

"What! I thought Morpheus had the only known strain?" Bruce straightened in his seat and looked in the rearview mirror.

"That;s what everyone thought. But Spencer got ahold of one and gave it to Krauser. We need information about the side affects and what the virus could really do."

"If we help you out will you let us go?"

"Wesker already told us that he would let you go after you comply to his requests." said Ada.

"I see. Well then you better speed up and and get us there faster."

"We don't need to get pulled over by the police."

"Dammit. Fine. But you know that our friends will come to get us? That Steve guy knows where you're going. They'll be there, you can count on it."

"Wesker is already waiting on their arrival. He's not stupid when it comes to things like this."

Ada's phone rang and she answered it.

"Yes?" asked Ada slightly annoyed.

"How're our guests."

"The guy is up. He said that he'd comply to your questions."

"Excellent."

Ada hung up and placed her phone back.

"Sounds like he's in a better mood."

"That's good." said Bruce "Maybe he'll give me some food." Bruce patted his stomach and it growled with hunger.

Ada arched her eyebrow and looked out of the window staring at the clouds in the sky.

A/N: Holy crap I haven't updated since like January! You guys gotta like virtually kick me in the ass to update! I have been so busy with class and work I haven't had the time to write! Recently in all my free time I draw now. I have the rest of the story outlined. I just need fillers for them. If you guys have any ideas I will most gladly accept them! I apologize for not updating in so long! Anyway like always if you have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review! Thanks for the reviews, it's appreciated! Also thanks for reading my new chapter!!!!


	26. Friends from the past

Chapter 26

Hidden Umbrella Facility

Bruce and Fongling sat in a bright white room with a table and three hard metal chairs. The room was cold and the chairs were absorbing the frigid temperature and making the two shiver.

"It's freezing in here." said Fongling as she rubbed her arms. Bruce looked at the two way mirror and stared.

"It's not like they can't give us any freaking heat or anything." He got up from his chair and walked over. "Hey asshole, where's your boss? I know you can hear me! This isn't a magic fucking mirror. Send your boss in here so we can answer his questions!"

"Now, now Mr. McGivern, we don't want to scare my employees now do we?" Bruce looked over at the door and saw a man with slicked back blonde hair. He wore all black and had a pair of black sunglasses concealing his eyes.

"You must be Wesker." Bruce crossed his arms and stared.

"That's correct, now take a seat please." Wesker pointed to the chair and Bruce sat in it. Wesker filled up the last chair and stared at the two people.

"Sorry about the wait. Our little patient was having some problems.

"The one with the T/G virus in him?" asked Fongling

"That's correct. I just wanted to ask some questions and I don't see why I can't release you tonight if you answer them."

"I'm listenin' Mr. Wesker, but your questions better come outta that mouth of yours faster." Wesker smirked and lowered his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"I have one question before you ask yours." said Bruce as he stared at Wesker's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I heard that the person that received the virus was a guy? Is he still a guy, or is he a woman? I just wanna know, because what happened to Morpheus kinda freaked me out. I mean, how the hell could it turn you into a woman?"

Wesker chuckled a bit and pushed up his glasses.

"I never heard of that before. So Morpheus was turned into a woman Tyrant?" Wesker let out a loud but short laugh and looked at the two. "No, no, no. Krauser is still a male. The plagas is somehow keeping his transformations from happening. I assume that it is mutating the plaga itself."

"So, this 'plaga'." Bruce waved his hands in a weird gesture. "Is infected with the virus and the guy isn't."

"That's what I am assuming Mr. McGivern. And this is coming from one of Umbrella's former researchers."

"Well can't you just cut it out of him?"

"I fear that the plaga is too large to cut out. It may kill Krauser if we try that."

"Well what will happen to him?"

"We are predicting that the plaga will burst out of his body when it is done fusing." Bruce put a disgusted look and his face.

"You mean kinda like what happened to the guy in "Alien'?"

"Precisely."

"Well it better not happen when I'm eatin' dinner. That had to just spoil it for them. I mean, what would you do if one of your buddies just had something come outta him during dinner? I don't think that I could finish my food."

"Sweetie." Fongling placed her hand on his arm and shook it.

"Huh? What?" whined Bruce. Fongling nodded her head toward Wesker and blinked. Wesker chuckled again, then he waved his hand up and down quickly.

"It's alright, I haven't had a conversation like this in years. It's actually quite enjoyable." Wesker raised an eyebrow at his own comment. "But anyway-"

The lights shut off and sirens began to blare. The emergency lights came on, but it was still to dark to see things clearly. Wesker arose form his chair and walked to the door. The intercom in the room began emitting noise.

"Hello Albert, having a good time?"

"Spencer." snarled Wesker with disgust.

"I gave you another little present. But a little of it goes a long way."

"The T-virus." It wasn't a question.

"Naturally. I will come back in three days to come and collect Krauser and your dead corpse. Two days should be enough for the virus to finally fuse with him. Then you will be killed off just like you were at my mansion. I hope that you and your prisoners have fun. Because I also had all the holding cells and tanks emptied for the special occasion. I'll see you in hell Albert." Spencer laughed maliciously and the speaker faded out.

"We're screwed aren't we?" asked Bruce as he stared at the door. It was electronically locked and the back up power didn't support the door. Wesker walked past and brought his hand back behind him. He slammed the door with his fist and it flew into the wall.

"Let's go."

The Safe House

"It's already been two days since Bruce and Fongling were taken! How much more do you have to tell us?" asked Chris in a stern voice. Sherry crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"You can't just go gung ho in there and expect to get out unscathed."

"What are we waiting for!?" Chris jumped up from his seat with his arms in the air.

"Us." replied a different variety of voices.

Everyone that sat around the table turned their attention to the eight people that were now in the house.

"Thought you might want some help Redfield. Jill called and asked us to come." said the new groups leader. Chris turned his attention to his wife and turned back.

"Like I wanted your old ass here Ryman."

"We're here to help our friends. I didn't come here to help you." Leon got up from his seat and stood in between the two.

"Hey rookie don't even think you can separate us. I'll knock that dumbass smirk rightoffa you Redfield."

Chris took a step back and brought his arms out in front of him and taunted.

"Bring it. You couldn't even pass the original S.T.A.R.S. test. You can't beat me."

"Chris you stop right there!" screamed Jill. "We're teammates, you can't go around and beat up the Bravo team vice captain."

"I didn't even agree on this dumbass being the Barry's vice Captain. I have the higher rank Ryman, and you better remember that." Chris took his index finger and poked Kevin's chest.

"Can we at least sit down?" asked Alyssa in an annoyed tone.

"Do what you like. But you guys have to be ready at night fall. That's when we're moving out." Chris walked back to his seat and started at the others. Steve coughed a bit and stood up.

"You studied the maps that we sent you?"

Kevin nodded his head. "We know the facility like the backs of our hands. If you guys need me, I'll be in the basement." Kevin walked past the group ti the kitchen.

"I"m sorry about him. It's just because Bruce and Fongling were the ones kidnapped." said CIndy with her eyes staring at the ground.

"It's no problem, really." Jill patted her arm. "How about we get you guys something to eat?" Jill took the new guests into the kitchen and began to make some food.

Leon looked over at his brother-in-law and sighed. He knew that Chris wasn't trying to be a jackass to them. He was worried about Bruce and Fongling. They were dealing with Wesker and who knows what could happen to them.

Claire got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Leon followed her outside and into the the target range. Leon walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweet heart?" he heard her choke on her tears and turned her around. "Honey, it's gonna be alright." Leon pulled his wife into a hug and held her tightly.

"W-what if w-we di-"

"Ssshhh. We're not gonna die, no one is." Claire grabbed his shirt and clenched her eyes shut. The tears came out and streaked his shoulder. Leon rubbed his hand on her back and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not gonna let anyone die. Especially you." Claire rose up her face and smiled.

"Always trying to protect me. You really are the perfect guy aren't you?"

"That's what all the ladies tell me." he gave a lopsided grin and kissed the top of her head. Claire laughed and wiped at the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Now lets go back inside and spend time with the family." Leon grabbed her hand and lead her back to the house where their family was waiting.

A/N: Yay I updated! I'm sorry I didn't do it last week. I had to work everyday -- I want to finish DC up soon. I'm gonna have a few more chapters and then it's finished. Then my next story, perhaps... I don't know! Oh yeah there was something I was gonna say. Oh! The Alien joke, it was at dinner time right? I asked my brother and my Mom and they thought it was too. The last time I watched that movie was when I was in intensive care at the hospital and they were pumping morphine into me. So I don't really remember... Lolz. I also wanted to say, that I know that I said that I wasn't gonna use the outbreak characters. But I did. And there aint nothin' you can do about it. Also my Bravo team had Barry being the Captain, with Kevin as Vice. Alpha it Chris as Captain and Leon as Vice. Just to let you guys know. Anyways if you have any complaints/ ideas, just message/ review. Thanks to all who reviewed, it's appreciated!!

P.s I'm sorry it's a short chapter. Also, HAPPY EASTER!!


	27. Man on a mission

Chapter 27

Safe house

"Are we all packed up and ready to go?" asked Leon as he clipped on a flashlight to his utility belt.

"Yes!" screamed around twenty voices.

The two teams went out side and saw two Bell 412 helicopters in the front yard.

"Why do we have two helicopters when one can hold all of us?" asked Jim as he saw the two birds.

"Because if one crashes all of us won't die." replied Leon. Jim went silent with his eyes wide open.

"Do you think it's really smart having these in your front yard?" muttered Kevin as he saw Chris get out of the cockpit. Chris removed his aviator glasses and stared at the other teammates. Barry stood behind Chris as the others gathered.

"Alright people. We know that we're rescuing two of our friends from Wesker. And hopefully it will be the final time that we have to cross paths with him. Remember, we're dealing with Umbrella so don't think that Wesker won't have any tricks up his sleeve. Prepare for the worst."

"Ahh come on Redfield, show some depth and personality in this!" screamed Kevin from the back.

"ANYWAYS, we might and we might not make it out. But at least we're fighting for the greater good."

The two teams said their goodbyes to the kids who were staying behind. Sherry, Ashley, Lily, and Lott had to stay by themselves while the others went on the miussion. Carlos said his goodbyes to Ashley, and Ark said the same to his children. Lily told Leon and Claire that Sherry shut herself up in her room. So Claire and Leon didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her.

"Alright let's get going!" The two teams split up and went to separate helicopters. Chris, Leon, Jill, Claire, Ark, Rebecca, Billy, Carlos and Steve went into the Alpha chopper. Barry, Kevin, Mark, George, Cindy, David, Alyssa, Jim, and Yoko went to the Bravo chopper.

The two choppers arose off the ground and headed West, towards Wesker's facility. After they couldn't be seen anymore Lily, Lott, and Ashley went inside the house and waited with weapons ready.

About ten minutes later Lily went upstairs to the attic to check in on Sherry. She opened the door and Lott screamed for her to go downstairs. Lily quickly rushed downstairs and saw Lott by the front door with a shotgun in both of his hands.

"What's wrong Lott?" asked Lily as she looked at her brother.

"Shhh. There's someone at the door." Lily's eyes shot open and she went up next to her brother.

"Who is is?" she whispered

"I don't know. Look through the peep hole." he whispered back.

Lily stood on her tip toes to see the person who was at their front door. The person had a yellow coat with the hood pulled up. They had their back turned to the door. Lily got back down and walked over to Lott.

"Their back is to me! I can't see who it is!" whispered Lily in a scared voice.

"Ok. On the count of three open the door and I'll point the gun at their head and threaten them!"

"Ok." Lily unlocked the door and waited for his count.

"Ready. 1, 2, 3 NOW!!" Lily opened the door quickly and Lott immediately took aim at the unknown person.

The person turned around quickly. Their red hair was matted with sweat against their forehead. Lott lowered his weapon and looked at the person with a quizzical look.

"It's you?"

--

Hidden Umbrella Facility

It had been two days since Spencer unleashed the T-virus and all the specimens inside of the facility. Wesker, Bruce, and Fongling made it to Wesker's arsenal holding and stocked up on ammunition so Bruce and Fongling could have a fighting chance against the insidious creations.

Wesker was unable to get through all the levels of the facility, even with his super strength. The doors were made of pure titanium, and it was impossible for even Wesker to break the door down.

Wesker took the next shot from his MFG9 that borred into the skull of one of his former employees. He kept up his pace with Bruce and Fongling straying not too far behind him. Wesker turned the corner and saw a group of hunters feasting off a corpse of one of their deceased. The Hunters heard their prey and turned around to see the three human forms. The largest, and what Wesker would guess was the leader, let out a high pitch squeal and charged towards them.

Bruce came out from behind and shot him in the head twice one handed with his Spas 12 shot gun with the special attachment. The hunter fell and Bruce and the others too aim at the other three that were in the way. After they were taken care of they made their way farther down and Wesker held his arm out to stop them.

"Shhh." he whispered as he peered around the corner. He took off his sunglasses and looked at the ceiling. A licker was patiently waiting for them. Wesker took aim with his Killer 7. The licker dodge and shot it's tongue out and wrapped around Fongling's neck. She dropped her gun and grabbed at the tongue that was strangling her. Bruce took aim at the licker and fired, but it ceased to let go of her.

Fongling's face was becoming blue from the lack of oxygen. She reached to her hip holster and removed her combat knife from it's sheath. She sliced the tongue and fell to the floor gasping for breath. Bruce picked up her Sig 552 and killed the licker after a few shots.

"Are you ok darlin'?" asked Bruce in a worried voice. She gasped for more breaths as she massaged her neck.

"Yeah. I know it's gonna leave a bruise though."

"well that's better than dyin'." Bruce helped her up and they made their way to the elevator. Wesker walked away and replaced his glasses.

Wesker opened the elevator doors by hand and peered down the shaft. Bruce and Fongling got up to Wesker and looked down into the blackness as well.

"Why are we going farther down? Shouldn't we go up?" asked Bruce with a dumb look on his face. Wesker rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and answered the question.

"There's railroad tracks at the very bottom. If we make it down there we can walk right out."

"Sound like a plan." replied Fongling

"It's a terrible plan! How the hell are we supposed to get down there? Freaking float down there like Alice In wonderland?" asked Bruce. Wesker turned around with a slight smirk on his face.

"You could say that." Wesker grabbed Bruce and Fongling and slung them over both of his shoulders. He jumped down the shaft wall to wall making it so he wouldn't fall. He made it to the bottom and set the two down on the floor.

He looked around and sighed. He saw that there wasn't any BOWS down there at that level. He looked at the train which was virtually useless because the power was out. He rubbed his chin with his hand and began to think.

"I think that there's backup power to the train somewhere. You two stay here while I go find it." Bruce stuck out his hand and hit Wesker in the chest.

"Oh hell no. The ones that get left behind always die. We're coming too." Wesker brushed past him and went to the power/ control for the train. He flipped so switches and the train light up instantly. He stared out of the window and saw the train that would help them get out.

"Well then I think we got it." said Wesker bluntly.

"That doesn't matter very much Albert, seeing on how this is your final hour."

Wesker saw Spencer and Nicholai exit from the train.

"You think that I would let you get away this easily? Albert do you think that I would break my promise of your death? I think not."

Wesker walked out to Spencer and Nicholai. He stopped and took off his sunglasses and placed them in his jacket pocket.

"You can't kill me Spencer. I am invincible."

"Oh I can't, but he can." Spencer pointed to the rafters up above. Wesker looked up and saw Krauser covered in blood with a malicious smile on his face.

A/N: Holy bat crap I updated! YAAAAYYYY! I've been getting a lot of new fans/ reviews for this story. And that makes me freakin' excited! Now it's time to explain some things/ ask ?'s.

1. Who is that mysterious person that was at the front door? Obviously Lott and Lily knew the person.

2. Why is Wesker helping Bruce and Fongling? Why didn't he kill them!?

Ok, done with the ?'s time to explain some stuff.

Alice in Wonderland falling thing. U get that right? It's the Disney movie version. U better get it!! Lolz the greater good part in Chris's speech- that can be found in the movie 'Hot Fuzz' even thought that movie wasn't out back then. It's still funny. Well to me that is.

The jim 2 helicopter joke and the weapon list was by John23400 He helped me out a lot with that stuff! (THANKS!) Plus he persistently asked me on AIM like every freaking night to update. Which I didn't xD

I will be ending this story soon! (Thank God! lolz) Just a few more chapters to go. So watch out for those!

Anyways thanks for reading. I really appreciate it!! If u have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review! Thanks for the reviews, it's appreciated!!


	28. Battle Royale

Chapter 28

Hidden Umbrella Facility

The two helicopters landed in a field that was a few hundred yards away from the facility. The two teams grabbed their gear and advanced towards the building. When they arrived, Steve took out his key card and swiped the scanner next to the door.

Steve grunted and swiped the card again. The door refused to unlock due to the lack of power.

"Here gimme that." Chris hastily grabbed the card from Steve and swiped the card. Leon walked past Chris and looked at the scanner more closely.

"The power is out. It's not lit up." Chris handed the card back to Steve and cursed under his breath.

"How are we gonna get in now?" he punched the door and breathed in heavily.

"I know a way to get in, but it wont be easy." said a smooth feminine voice.

The two groups turned around to see the tired, and dirty Ada and HUNK. Ada's bare legs were filthy with grime and sweat. Her bandage on her leg was missing and the wound was festering.

"Lemme take care of that!" said Rebecca with a kind voice. Rebecca and David started cleaning and checking the wounds on Ada and HUNK. Chris walked over to Ada and HUNK and sat on the ground next to them.

"What happened here? Where's Bruce and Fongling?" Chris stared at the two.

"No clue. But they have to be with Wesker." said Ada. She winced from the first-aid spray that Rebecca used.

"It was Spencer. He released the T-virus in the facility and also released the test subjects." said HUNK as he removed his gas mask.

"Leon." said Ada. Claire stared at Ada with fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"There was test subjects with the plagas in there. Wesker got some of the subjects from Spain and took them here." Leon scoffed and turned his head away from her.

"Which ones?" Ada looked to the ground and sighed.

"All of them."

"Regenerators? Fuckin' hell." Leon grabbed Claire's tactical sniper off her back and placed the thermal scope on.

"What? Why do you need that?" asked Claire as she watched her husband.

"Regenerators have parasites in their bodies and you can only see them with the thermal scope. You can use that, or shoot the shit out of them, but wastes too much ammo." Leon looked at all his friends and felt like everyone was staring at him with stupidity. "I already told you guys about this stuff!"

Claire grabbed her rifle and re-slung it over her shoulder. She looked over at Ada and scowled once again.

"What happened to you back?" asked Claire when she saw Rebecca applying bandages to Ada's back.

"A Garrador got me when my back was turned." Ada winced and turned to Claire.

"Isn't that the one Leon said looks like Wolverine from X-Men?" Ada laughed a little.

"Yeah he kinda does. You have to shoot the parasite that's on his back. Sometimes they have armor on too." Claire walked over to Leon and gave him a hug.

"Ok you guys are all done!" Said Rebecca. Billy walked over to Rebecca and began to help her pack up the med kit. Carlos watched and rolled his eyes. Ark saw Carlos's reaction and smiled.

"I thought you and Monkey Face were together? You better get your shots from Rebecca so you wont get any diseases." Carlos punched Ark's arm and squinted at him.

"Don't call her Monkey Face." Ark raised his arms up in defense and laughed.

"Man, I didn't know you were into bestiality." Ark ran from Carlos and hid behind Billy. Billy looked at him and pushed him away.

Carlos looked over at Chris and Jill and sulked even more. Jim walked over to Carlos and sighed.

"What's up man? Don't look so down." Carlos raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Man, now even the losers feel sorry for me. I suck." Carlos walked over to Barry and waited for the next move.

Chris went up to HUNK and asked him a question.

"How did you two get out if there isn't any power?" Chris crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Secret underground railroad tracks. Only Wesker and his closet employees know about it. We walked out of there without the use of the train. Wesker might have taken the two and went there. If they survived I mean." Chris grabbed HUNK's arm tightly.

"Not the first secret railroad Umbrella had." said Billy sarcastically. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where's the fuckin' tunnel?"

--

Secret Underground Railroad

"So Krauser, you've finally come?" said Spencer as he watched Krauser in the rafters. Krauser jumped down and landed on the floor. His arm was already mutated into the form he used in Spain. He got up and quickly advanced toward Wesker.

Wesker hastily moved and Krauser impacted with with wall behind him. Bruce and Fongling moved near the front of the train the get out of the crossfire. Krauser's hand became stuck in the wall and was prying it out. A crimson head appeared and ran toward Krauser with hunger in his eyes. Krauser pulled his arm out and quickly decapitated the zombie with one hit.

Wesker looked over at Spencer and decided to strike. Wesker's fist was a few inches away from Spencer's face, but he was pulled back by the force of Nicholai. Wesker did a back flip and landed on the top of the train. Spencer shook his head and uttered sounds of disappointment.

"Albert you really need to learn your manners. Trying to strike an old man like myself. At least Nicholai had some respect to stop your foolish acts."

"Uh Wesker." said Bruce. Wesker looked down and saw Krauser advancing towards them. Wesker pulled out his Killer 7 and shot him three times. Krauser and Nicholai both went after Wesker.

Wesker chuckled and quickly jumped from the two.

"It's not the first time I've had a handicapped match. I killed two of Sergei's Ivans without even breaking a sweat. These two will be even easier than those two failures. At least they don't have a stationary rocket launcher like the last ones did."

Wesker shot Nicholai in the face and kicked him down to the ground. He stood up and the bullet emerged out of his head while the wound closed.

"Interesting Nicholai, I'll be sure to have tests on you later to see what virus is in you." Wesker slid to the right and missed another strike from Krauser. "Well now Krauser how does it feel to have all of this power coursing through your veins?"

Krauser didn't respond and attacked again. Wesker leapt away and was grabbed by Nicholai. He held Wesker in a sacrificial stance and waited from Krauser to act as the reaper. Krauser's right eye blinked and Wesker chuckled under his breath. Wesker quickly moved down and pushed Nicholai onto Krauser's mutated arm. Krauser ripped his arm up and sliced Nicholai's entire body in half from top to bottom.

Krauser's arm turned back to normal and faced Spencer. Bruce went back into the control room and grabbed a gun from the locker. He emerged back and pulled the trigger in Nicholai's remains. The flame thrower incinerated the sliced corpse.

"That fuck ain't gonna come back this time." said Krauser.

Spencer began to clap loudly.

"Well done Albert and Jack. You two are greatly skilled."

"Shut the fuck up you old coot." replied Krauser harshly.

"Just as I thought. The T/G Virus kept your sanity. But it still has a few kinks to fill out."

"Time to die Spencer." said Wesker smugly.

"Oh but Albert, I have and old lady friend that wants to see you again. Last time you saw her, she was under a chandelier with you as the sun rose." Wesker raised an eyebrow and threw his glasses to the ground.

"The ever troublesome Miss Lisa Trevor." after he finished his sentence and inhuman shriek could be heard from behind.

"What the fuck is that thing?" asked Bruce as he pointed to a corner.

Lisa appeared from the shadows and saw the face of the man that almost succeeded in killing her. She howled once again and went toward Wesker.

Lisa suddenly fell to the ground in front of Wesker. Wesker looked over to Krauser and saw him smiling at the knife in Lisa's back.

"Couldn't resist, Boss." Wesker slightly smiled and looked down at Lisa trying to get back up.

"Keep up the good work Krauser. You'll have a promotion in no time."

Krauser laughed and pulled the knife out of her back. He smelled it and winced.

"That smells like something terrible."

"You're the genius that smelled it."

"Uh hey guys?" said Bruce. The two turned towards him. "How about we joke about this later? I want to get outta here!" screamed Bruce. Wesker and Krauser turned their attention to Lisa and smiled.

"After you." said Krauser

"Don't mind if I do."

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait! I've been busy with some crap. So the story is almost coming to an end!! hoorrayyyy. Anyways some stuff needs to be explained. Yes, Jim is in fact a loser. I'm not a fan of him. Garrador's do in fact look like Wolverine from X-Men. I've always thought that they did. Ivans were the tyrants that Wesker fought in UC. The first try I had against the two of them came out disastrous. I'd yell and scream and say that they cheated against me. Which they totally did. Oh and Lisa being alive, well in the files from REmake they said that she was invincible and they thought that she couldn't die. Who knows, Capcom might have her be alive still. Don't worry about her, I don't like her, so she won't be in the story much longer. xD

I'm sorry if the new chapter sucked. This stuff is coming off the top of my head. Writer's block is a Bitch. I hope to have one more chapter and then an epilogue. (I'm gonna try to fit RE5 in that.) Kinda explain it I guess. Then I might write a sequel to this. Damn, I still need to finish the Prequel! I'm too busy. Like always, any ideas/complaints, just message/ review. Thanks for reading the new chapter! Oh and thanks for the reviews, they're appreciated!! I'll try to update soon!!


	29. Will it ever end?

Chapter 29

Underground railroad tracks

"God, what is that smell?" asked Kevin as he walked the tracks. He covered his nose with his hand and continued on his way,

"It's better than the sewers that I've trudged through in the past." said Leon as he looked backwards. Everyone nodded in agreement towards the remark.

"I think we're halfway through." yelled HUNK as he stepped over a dead carcass.

Chris looked down at the inhuman being and stooped down to see it better. "What the fuck is this?" asked Chris. He nudged it with his gun.

Leon glanced down and his breathing stopped. "Get away from it! NOW!"

The body twitched and arose form the ground. Chris fell backwards on his ass and he watched the monster. Leon grabbed Claire's rifle and started to shoot the Regenerator. Leon aimed with the thermal scope at the specific spots where the plaga parasites resided.

Chris crawled backwards under Leon's legs and screamed as the hot discarded rifle shells hit the back of his neck repeatedly. When the last parasite was hit the body stared to convulse violently. Leon screamed to cover their faces quickly. After they did the top portion of the body exploded leaving only the lower half. They then saw the body dissolve like acid was eating it away. The only thing that remained was the scorched ground where the acid touched.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck at the burns and looked at his brother-in-law with awe. Leon handed Claire back her rifle and lent out his hand to Chris.

"Uhh that musta been one of those Regenerators you were talkin' about." Chris then did a nervous laugh and looked around. "Let's keep moving forward, we gotta save Bruce and Fongling!" Chris took the front of the line and continued on his way.

They walked a little farther and then heard a female scream behind them. They turned around with guns ready at the direction of the scream. They heard running footsteps and saw the silhouette of a woman. They lowered their guns as it came closer and closer. The shadow tripped and fell at their feet.

"And what do you think you're doing here young lady?" asked Leon in a paternal voice as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

A pair of blue eyes looked up and him innocently. "Uhh..."

"Sherry! What're you doing here!?" screamed Claire as she stared at the girl.

"Sherry?" asked Steve. He bent down and helped Sherry up. She winced and placed her hand on her ankle.

"Ehehee I think I sprained it." Sherry looked up at Steve and smiled. Rebecca walked over to Sherry and pulled out a splint from her med kit and began to fix her up.

Leon and Claire watched Sherry with death glares as she was sitting there. "What did you think you'd accomplish by coming here Sherry?" asked Claire.

"Well I wanted to help you guys out, that's all."

"How'd you get here anyways?" questioned Leon.

"I hid in the compartments under the seats in the helicopter."

Rebecca finished up and packed up her kit again. Steve once again helped Sherry up. But this time he gave her a piggyback ride.

"Steve I can walk myself!" screamed Sherry.

"Not with that sprained ankle, you'll make it worse. Besides, you're not that heavy." Sherry blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

They all continued their way down the tracks.

--

Underground railroad station

"You're one ugly broad." chuckled Krauser as he taunted Lisa. Wesker rolled his crimson and gold eyes at the immaturity of Krauser. Lisa wailed and sprouted tentacles on her back.

"You still have your old tricks Miss Trevor." said Wesker in a sly voice. "Don't you think it's a little old?" he dodged the tentacles and gave her a thrust punch to the chest. She stumbled back a bit and ran into Krauser.

"Play times over Girlie." Krauser mutated his arm and rammed it into Lisa's midsection.

She let out an inhuman screamed and lunged at Krauser. He removed his arm and she fell to the ground. His arm went back to normal and he looked at the fluid that was left on it. He put it up to his nose and smelled it. Disgusted, he quickly out it down to his side.

"I can't believe I did it again."

"You just had to do it a second time Krauser?" said Wesker as he arched his eyebrow. Bruce and Fongling stared at him with questionable looks.

"Alright I couldn't help myself!" pouted Krauser like a child.

Lisa got up from behind Krauser and rammed one of her tentacles into his chest.

"You Bitch, you gotta steal my move huh?" Krauser grabbed behind his back and ripped the tentacle out and tore it off of Lisa. He then took the tentacle and beat her over the head with it. The actions looked like a master hitting his dog over the head with a newspaper.

"She's not a dog Krauser." scolded Wesker.

Krauser looked a the tentacle and then casted it aside. He walked over to the elevator doors and ripped them open. He peered down into the darkness and smiled at the pit. He grabbed Lisa and made his way to the elevator shaft. He lifted her up over his head and casted her down. He then pulled out four grenades from his belt clip, he tossed all four down there with Lisa and quickly shut the doors.

"That was just round one for that bitch. She'll be back." he dusted his hands off and glanced back at Spencer. "So old man, do you have anymore tricks up your flabby arm? Or was she the only one?"

Krauser and Wesker both made their way to Spencer. Wesker grabbed his collar and threw him down to the ground. Spencer let out a grunt and turned onto his back.

"Hahahaha. Why Albert, do you really think I would come into a battle with just two weapons?"

Wesker stopped in his tracks and watched the old man sit up.

"Jack, do you really think that you were the first one to get the T/G virus in injected into you? Don't be so foolish, you were the fourth one to have it."

Krauser stared at Spencer with disgust. "What do you mean geezer?"

"The first was Morpheus, the second was Nicholai, and the third was ME!" Spencer cackled and arose form the ground. "The first two were failures. They were mere humans when they were injected. You and I were the successful ones. Did you actually think that I wouldn't inject myself with the viruses that could make me live forever!?"

Spencer hunched over like he had a pain in his stomach. He began to scream as if he was in pain and fell on his knees. He dug the palms of his hands into the floor as the mutation continued.

"I figured it out Albert. I Ozwell E. Spencer have found the answer to everlasting life!" Spencer stood up and faced the two men. He looked just like he did when he was a young man.

"Fascinating isn't it? Just by combing all the viruses I have created the fountain of youth!"

"You fool. The viruses are unstable, they can't be spliced! The only success was the T/G virus."

"I spliced the four viruses together and joined them back up with their mother virus. The Progenerator virus that started all of it! They all co-reside in my body and give me phenomenal powers. As a scientist, I bet you want to know exactly how I did it? hmm?"

Wesker scoffed and walked forward towards Spencer. "I will take a sample from your dead carcass."

"I believe that I will be the one stealing the sample from you. I only need the one virus strain that Birkin made for you, After I have that, I'll be unstoppable."

Wesker smiled slightly and quickly ran towards Spencer. Krauser came up behind Spencer and grabbed his shoulders. Wesker punched Spencer in his jaw, the sound of the joints breaking could be heard. Spencer smiled and used his strength to throw Krauser over his shoulder.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" screamed a voice in the distance. Everyone stared at the tunnel and saw the S.T.A.R.S. watching the fight.

Chris walked forward with the handcannon pointed at Wesker's face. Bruce and Fongling ran back over to the group. Spencer chuckled and jumped over to the top of the train.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ones that blew up my mansion? You know that costed me millions of dollars. And you blew it up just like that?"

"Ozwell Spencer?" asked Jill as she looked at him. "But you're supposed to be an old man."

Wesker walked in front of then and dusted off his shoulder. "He spliced all of the viruses together and injected himself." Wesker glanced back and slightly smiled as he looked at Chris. Spencer laughed and pulled off something from the train.

"Don't think that I will let you keep my new employee Albert." Spencer held up a staff that had an eye with tentacles. Leon looked at the staff and screamed.

"How'd you get Saddler's staff you fuck?" Leon looked over at Krauser and saw his eyes become red. "Snap outta it Krauser!" Krauser backhanded Leon and he fell to the ground.

"Grab the the girl Jack and let's go." commanded Spencer.

Krauser turned to Sherry and started towards her.

"Like hell you are!" screamed Steve. Krauser punched Steve and sent him across the room. He grabbed Sherry and jumped up to Spencer. Krauser then threw a flash grenade and they disappeared.

"Sherry! SHERRY!!" screamed Claire. Leon grabbed his wife and pulled her to his chest.

"Shhh they're gone Claire. We'll get her back, I promise!" said Leon as he tried to calm her.

Chris turned to Wesker and aimed his gun to his head once again.

"It's time to finish this Wesker." Wesker turned to Chris and sighed.

"If we must, but know this. I'm the only one that can save her. You know that Redfield. Burnside, Wong, HUNK, let's go. We have work to do." Wesker turned on his heel and walked away.

"You fucking bastard!!" screamed Chris. "This isn't the end and you know it!"

"Get on the train Redfield, you don't what to die here do you?"

"Let's go honey." said Jill as he patted his arm.

Wesker's men and the S.T.A.R.S. boarded the train just as the Self destruct sequence had began. They got to the end of the tunnel and got off the train. The two groups split up and headed to safety. They both saw the building blow up in the distance.

"Will this ever end?" asked Chris as they watched the smoldering remains.

A/N: Okie dokie! I finally wrote the new chapter YAYYY!! xD Anyways... Just one more chapter, and that's the epilogue :o I can't believe it's almost over :'( HOORAY! I am very excited for this. I hope to have it out soon (HAHA yeah right) lolz. Ok if you guys have any complaints/ ideas just message/ review. Thanks once again to those who reviewed. It always means a lot!


	30. Epilogue

Chapter 30- Last chapter

-One year later-

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport

"Ahh Leon man, when are you gonna get to the party?!" whined Ark over his cellphone.

Leon removed the phone by his head and sighed. He the placed it back up to his ear and spoke. "After I pick up Claire from the airport. She's coming home from a business trip."

"Well why didn't you go with her?" chirped Ark

"I had to babysit Ashley."

"Couldn't Carlos have done that?"

"I had to babysit BOTH."

"Haaha well don't be late or Elza will be mad at you guys."

"I'm sure she wont get that mad. It's not my fault that Claire's plane was delayed. She should be coming out of the terminal right now" Leon glanced around the airport. He saw a man dressed in a black suit with black shades. He was carrying a duralinium case in his left hand.

"Well that's suspicious." mumbled Leon as he watched him.

"What, what's suspicious?" yelled Ark from the other line. Leon flipped his phone closed and watch the man closely.

The man stopped abruptly and took in his surroundings. Leon quickly placed his hand under his jacket and held onto the Blacktail handgun that resided in his holster.

"What the fuck does he have in that damn case?" whispered Leon as he approached closer. He was a few feet away when somebody yelled to get down. Leon ducked instantly and saw the man before him get pummeled with hundreds of bullets.

The case in the man's hand flew open and a single vial fell to the ground in front of his feet. Leon walked up behind the man and heard him whisper a single name.

"...Spencer." Leon covered his face and quickly retreated from the man. The S.W.A.T. group walked up to the fallen man and made preparations for the removal.

"What was in the case?" asked the captain.

"It looks like a vial."

"A vial?" he questioned

He got a bit closer to man and looked at his face.

"Why does his eyes have white film over them?" he took off his gas mask to take a better look.

"Sir look at this!" screamed a man behind. The Captain walked away from the dead body.

"What is it?"

"Claire? CLAIRE?!" screamed Leon as he ran to the terminal that she was supposed to get off at.

Claire had just came into view when she stopped dead in her tracks. Leon turned around and saw the Captain of the S.W.A.T. team get bitten on the face by the man that had just died.

After biting the Captain, the man with quick speed, lunged at passers by and sunk his teeth into them.

Pandemonium occurred as the rest of the S.W.A.T. had opened fired on him. The bullets ripped at his body, yet he still continued to eat the people that were near him.

Leon upholstered his Blacktail and took a single shot at the head. The man fell to the ground and didn't move again. Leon grabbed Claire by the hand and quickly tired to escape the nightmare that was developing too quickly.

--

Redfield Residence

"Come on Jill, let's have you sit down." said Rebecca as she helped Jill.

"Yeah it might be a good idea." Jill sat down and patted her stomach. ELza walked in a handed Jill a drink. Jill then turned on the t.v. and started to watch.

"Jill, your baby shower is going to be perfect!" squealed Elza.

Ark sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Of course it is honey. You did practically plan the whole thing out for her. I mean since Claire had a business trip and Rebecca was always at the hospital..."

Elza looked at her boyfriend and squinted.

"Are you saying that I was last in line to do it?"

"No, I would say that Ashley would be. Oh I mean Monkey Face." replied Ark.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a stuffed animal flew out of nowhere and hit Ark in the face. "I told you not to call her that!!" screamed Carols with rage.

"Ahhh come on Carlos, have a sense of humor!!" laughed Ark

"Hey Dad, Lucia doesn't feel good." said Lott as he helped Lucia in the room.

"What's wrong Lucy?" asked Ark.

"My name is Lucia and something is wrong." she said in an annoyed voice,

Barry walked in the room and saw Lucia.

"What;s wrong Lucia?"

"Something is wrong. I think Leon is in trouble."

"Do be silly L-"

"BREAKING NEWS." said the voice from the t.v.

They stopped talking and started to watch the t.v.

--

Government Facility

"B.S.A.A.?" asked Chris to the man that stood in front os him.

"Yes Mr. Redfield, we're trying to stop all types of terrorism. And that includes the biological weapons that you've dealt with in the past."

Chris scoffed and popped his neck. "I think that you want my brother-in-law, I'm gettin' too old for this shit." he got up from his seat and walked for the door.

"Do you really want your future family to be killed by the monsters that killed your past teammates?" asked the man in a serious tone.

"Get someone else. Tr-"

"Mr. Kennedy already refused the position. He said to try you instead."

"So you asked the Rookie first huh? Then I'm out for sure." Chris gripped the handle and and sighed.

"What information do you have?"

"We just found out about a viral outbreak that has happened a few hours ago at the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport."

Chris spun around. "The Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport, that's wh-"

"Your sister Claire Kennedy and her husband Leon are at. We got a transmission form your brother about an hour ago. It seems that they are alright."

"But-"

"He said the man that was first infected said 'Spencer' before he initially died. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Spencer? Son of a bitch."

A/N: Ahhhhh the END!! It's too soon :'( But I'm staring a sequel now. :) I hope you guys will stick around for it. This was a super quick update for me too! xD I'm proud of myself.

-Lucia- she's the girl that I had in a few chapters ago. She met up with Lily and Lott at the safe house. I didn't use her name because I wanted it to be a surprise. She's also the girl the Barry and Leon save in RE Gaiden. I'll explain more about her in the next story.

-B.S.A.A. is the group that Chris is apart of in RE5.- Ohh the airport part of this chapter is inspired by the Degeneration movie trailer. That movie looks amazing. Finally a good RE movie!!

Alright, this is my las A/N for this story. SO I want to thank EVERYONE WHO EVER FAVED/ COMMENTED/ WATCHED or whatever to this story. I would also like to thank Wulfgarfang (wherever you are) for inspiring me to post it. I initially never wanted to post DC, but her/ his stories made me want to do it. Oh and actually PokeRangerArdith too. I read his story Wedding Day Blues and I wanted to post DC right after. Haha I never told him that before. Oh and thanks to John234 for helping me out with the weapons and stuff. Pretty much every night I get online he asks me to update my story. But I hardly ever did xD I did it to smite him lolz.

Now I'm rambling on... well I guess if you have any complaints/ ideas (for new story) just message/ review. Thanks to everyone who EVER REVIEWED, if it wasn't for you, I'd never update. And then there would be one less Cleon writer in the world. THANK YOU GUYS!!


End file.
